Baby Accident
by princessbinas
Summary: A "What if" story. What if Danny was five when the accident happened? What if Jack, Maddie and Jazz were there? What if it was during the kindergarten year? So many "What ifs" that I can't list them all. K but rating may change. AU. Danny may have all powers or have them come at different times. They may appear before they are suppose to express the AU side some.
1. The Portal

**Binas:** Hello guys! I am here to bring you another DP fanon! Wow, my endless plot bunny fountain keeps spewing things up. This idea came to me during 2nd period {Okay at the end of second period}. But enough chatting and let's get on with the 'What if'. Feeling in the mood for a challenge? Well I want to see what you can do. Here is what the challenge is:

**·** You can either name the story Baby Accident or Kindergarten Blues {Or anything suiting the theme}

**·** Danny, Sam, and Tucker must be under 10 years of age, and Jazz must be of course two years older than Danny

**·** Danny, Sam, and Tucker are in kindergarten

**·** The accident happens after the first day of kindergarten or when ever in kindergarten

**·** Tucker must attempt, key word attempt, to distract Jack and Maddie when Sam dares Danny to go into the portal

**·** Jack and Maddie must see the accident happen

**·** Mr. Lancer is allowed to know if you wish, and Mr. Lancer is the Kindergarten teacher

**·** Dash and Kwan are playground bullies instead of jocks

And that's it! Now let's see how well I can handle my own challenge! He might have all powers in this story, I haven't decided. This nearly 100% AU {Alternate Universe for those who don't know}.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Spazzy made me trip!", Danny shouted.

"No I didn't!", Jazz said.

"Spazzy! Spazzy! Spazzy!", Sam and Tucker sang.

Danny was a tiny five year old with black hair and blue eyes. He wore blue overalls that had a red oval on them and had a white shirt with red trimmings. Sam was wearing a purple shirt and a black denimi dress. Her black hair was in two pigtails. Tucker on the other hand was still in diapers. He had a yellow shirt and tan overalls. He was fiddling with his PDA Jr. {A PDA for little kids and it helps with learning}. Jazz was wearing a light blue dress with little white flowers. She had an aqua headband that had a little white rose on it.

All four kids were in the lab. Jack and Maddie were in their jumpsuits and handed the kids theirs.

"We don't need your parents to freak out about you going home in contaminated clothes, so put them on. Same goes for you two.", Maddie said.

"Can I have a cookie?", Jack asked out of the blue.

"Here you go.", Maddie said and handed him one.

"Thanks honey bunches!", Jack said and ate it.

Danny put on his white jumpsuit that had a black belt, black gloves, and black boots. Sam put her's on. It was black with purple boots, a purple belt, and purple gloves. Tucker's was completely yellow. Jazz's was a light blue like her mom's. Sam was disgusted by Jack's smiling face that was on the jumpsuit and tore it off. She took off Danny, Tucker, and Jazz's stickers too out of disgust.

"Why do we have to wear these stupid things?", Tucker asked stretching his.

"Prepare to be amazed!", Jack said holding two cords.

"What amazed me today was the fact Mister Lancer is an elephant!", Danny said clapping and laughing.

"Danny! We don't say such things about others.", Maddie said, "And Jack let's try not to make them too excited. Tucker is still in diapers due to the last time."

"Oh...", Jack said, "But let's crank her up to life!"

Jack smashed the two plugs together. A spark happened, but it fizzled into nothing.

"Awww man! I though the calculations were correct! Not even fudge can help me!", Jack whined.

Sam approached the clueless Danny.

"Hey! I dare you to go in that hole!", Sam said.

"Why?", Danny asked.

"Because it's interesting!", Sam said.

"Okay!", Danny said.

"Tucker, cut the cheese!", Sam said.

With that, Tucker started grunting. After that, he let a smile of relief. A smell filled the room.

"Whoa! Somebody has been eating waaaay too many beans! Let's get you cleaned up.", Jack said and picked Tucker up. He then saw something. It was Danny. He was heading for the portal, "Danny! No!"

Danny looked around the inside, fascinated. One thing caught his eyes. The two buttons on the control. The ON button, and the OFF button. He drooled in curiosity.

"Danny! Get out of there!", Maddie said.

Danny didn't listen. Instead he kept wandering around in there. He tripped and fell. He saw the ON button again. He held up small little hand, and out of joy, he smashed it.

"DANNY!", both Maddie and Jack shouted, "GET OUT OF THERE!"

The portal made a beep and came to life. The worst part, their five year old son was inside still. He was electrocuted by it. Danny cried as it shocked him. Everyone covered their eyes at the horrible fate. Afterwards, their son was thrown out of the portal by the amount of energy the portal gave off. Maddie went her knees and cried. Jack comforted her and the other kids, who were now crying.

"No…", Maddie said.

"Momma?", A weak echoy voice said.

"Danny?", Maddie asked.

They saw that their son now looked different. Everything was inverted. He had white hair, green eyes, and a black jumpsuit. He gave off a glow. His parent's gasped at the sight.

"He can't be dead!", Jack said and ran up to his baby boy. He tried to hug him but went through, "No!"

Danny stood there and started to cry. With that he changed back into his shirt and overalls. Everyone saw this and ran up to hug him. He was going to be alright. He feel asleep right in their arms with a yawn.

"Should we run some tests to see what happened to him?", Jazz asked.

"I think we should.", Maddie said and got a small needle. She took a small sample of blood and went to a microscope, "Jack you might want to see this."

Jack ran over like a 5 year old would if someone offered chocolate.

"This makes no sense at all.", Jack said, "What am I looking at?"

"Danny's blood. There is now traces of ectomplasm in it.", Maddie said rubbing her temples.

"No wonder why it makes no sense.", Jack said.

"Is Danny going to be okay?", Tucker asked.

"He will be. I promise.", Maddie said ruffling Tucker's hair.

* * *

Next day...

Danny woke up in his little bed. The blue sheets had little bears on them. His room was light blue and had a few toy rockets, a TV, an art studio for drawing pictures, and a toy chest.

Danny's family and friends surrounded him.

"What happened?", Danny asked weakly.

"You got shocked by the portal sweetie.", Maddie said.

"You mean that giant hole near the wall?", Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny-boy.", Jack said.

"I'm sworry!", Sam said.

"Oh, and Sam here told us she dared you. Well I can understand the curiosity, but please don't do anything like that again. You nearly scared us to death.", Maddie said.

"I'm glad my little brother is okay!", Jazz said hugging him.

"Let go of me Spazzy!", Danny said and accidently turns intangible. He becomes free of his sister's hug.

"Should his teacher know?", Jack asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea due to the face of the number of ghost hunters that might try to hurt out little boy.", Maddie said, "Danny, we did a few tests after you passed out and we realized you became half ghost. So please try your hardest not to tell anyone that you are one. There are many mean people out there who might try to hurt you because of what you are now."

Danny gave a small nod and started phasing under the bed. Maddie picked up Danny to prevent him from going any further.

"Also your going to need to practice those powers of yours.", Jack said jumping up and down excitedly, "And we can help!"

Danny giggled.

"Daddy is jumping like Spazzy!", Danny said.

"That's the spirit!", Jack said, "This calls for fudge! Also the portal is working! Thank you Danny-boy!"

Danny smiles and everyone goes down stairs for fudge.

* * *

Next day at Casper Elementary School...

{Changed the name to fit the ages of the kids}.

"Ha! Let's put more sand down this nerd's pants!", Dash said snickering.

"Please stop!", Milky shouted, "I will get the teacher!"

Dash and Kwan dump more sand into Milky's pants.

"Dash please stop this right now.", Ms. Beverly said, "Let's go get you cleaned up Milky."

Ms. Beverly takes Milky to the restroom.

"Alright little youngsters, inside for snack time and nap time.", Mr. Lancer said.

"Okay Mister Elephant.", Danny said running to the door.

"Why must the student's call me that?", Mr. Lancer asked.

Dash blocks the door.

"Were are you going Fenturd?", Dash asked.

"To the classroom.", Danny said.

"Ha! Hey Kwan! Let's stuff some sand down his pants!", Dash said.

A few minutes later, Danny was walking into the classroom with sand dripping from his overalls. Everyone started laughing except for Sam and Tucker who felt really bad. Danny, when no one was looking accidently turned intangible and his overalls fell down letting the sand out and for everyone to see his Care Bear boxers. Everyone but Sam and Tucker laughed.

"Mr. Fenton! Please pull your overalls up! And I will go get a broom for the mess.", Mr. Lancer said.

Danny puts his overalls back on.

Everyone started getting their mats out for nap time. Dash got really sneaky and poured apple juice, from snack time , onto Danny's mat.

Once Danny laid down on his mat, he noticed something. His mat was wet.

"Hey everybody! Fenturd had an accident on his mat!", Dash yelled.

Everyone but Sam and tucker laughed.

Mr. Lancer sighed.

"Everyone calm down! Mr. Fenton please go up to the nurse and call home for some spare clothes. I will clean up your mat.", Mr. Lancer said and filled a nurse form out and handed it to Danny. Danny went to the nurse's office.

* * *

Later...

"Here you go Danny-boy.", Jack said giving him another pair of underwear and overalls. Danny takes them.

"Thanks daddy.", Danny said.

"No problem.", Jack said and hugged him. He then whispered to him, "Hey don't tell anyone this but we are gonna raid the fudge together when you get home."

"Okay daddy.", Danny said and ran off back to class.

* * *

On the bus ride home...

Dash and Kwan were throwing paper wads at the fifth graders who sat in the back.

"Fifth graders stink like poo-poo!", Dash said throwing another paper wad.

"Someone shut the kindergarten babies up!"

This continued for the rest of the ride.

"Hey Danny, I feel bad abut how Dash stuffed sand down your pants. That was mean.", Sam said.

"Lovebirds!", Tucker said. Danny blushes for a second.

"We're not lovebirds!", Sam and Danny yelled. Danny's eyes for a brief second, turned green.

Tucker yelps in fright.

Danny snickers at Tucker's fright.

"I got a song. Want to hear it?", Tucker asked.

"Sure.", Danny said.

"As long it's not terrible.", Sam said.

"Sam and Danny sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!", Tucker sang. It sounded horrible. Just as bad as someone scratching the chalk board and making monstrous growls at the same time.

"EWWW!", Danny and Sam said in disgust, "We aren't getting married!"

Tucker snickered. Danny turns invisible. Tucker and Sam try to cover him up.

"My mom made me bring this stupid thing.", Sam said tossing a frilly pink blanket on to Danny, "Take it off when you are visible."

* * *

One noisy bus ride later...

Danny and Jazz entered their house, which of course was Fentonworks.

"Mommy! Daddy! We're home!", Danny yelled. That's when a blue mist came out of his mouth. He shivered, "Who made it cold in here?"

"GHOST!", Jack and Maddie yelled and starts chasing a green blob.

Danny and Jazz jump back in fright.

"What was that?", Danny asked.

"GHOST!", Jack and Maddie yelled again blasting the blob with an ecto gun.

After awhile the blob noticed Danny and raced twords him. Danny screams and turns invisible and intangible.

The blob goes right through him. Danny gets an annoyed look on his face.

"Where did Danny go?", Jack asked and drops the ecto gun.

Danny sees the gun and picks it up, turning it invisible and intangible too. He fires it at the blob and starts chasing the blob around the house until the blob had too much and it jumped into the portal. Danny becomes visible and tangible again.

"You did it Danny-boy! I'm so proud of you!", Jack shouted and hugs him then whispers, "Ready to raid the fudge? You deserve some."

Danny nods and the two go raid the fudge.

* * *

Later...

"Jack... You nearly spoiled Danny's dinner.", Maddie said rubbing her head.

"Sorry Madds.", Jack said with a pouty face.

Danny stood there, head to toe, covered in fudge. He decides to experiment, and turns intangible. The fudge falls to the ground along with his overalls.

"Alright Smelly Danny, lets get you to the bath tub.", Maddie said picking him up.

"I don't want a bath! I like being smelly! It might scare the ghosts away!", Danny said.

"Danny... I swear your are like your dad sometimes.", Maddie said.

* * *

Later in the bathroom...

"Danny! Get back here!", Maddie said.

Turns out Danny phased out of he bath tub and ran down the hallway, butt naked and invisible. He was giggling.

"I'm not taking a bath!", Danny said.

"Danny! Don't make me find something in the vault that will make you take a bath.", Maddie said looking for the invisible child.

Danny accidently becomes visible and Maddie drags him back into the bathroom.

Maddie didn't notice that Jack was watching this as if it were a football game, and cheered Danny on.

"Jack... Don't make me give you a bath too.", Maddie said.

Jack shuts up.

This was going to be a loooong one. With Danny using his new powers to escape bath time, it was only a matter of time he would use them for other things...


	2. Lessons

**Binas:** Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Okay for those who are curious about the date in my take on the challenge in the first chapter is August 10. I haven't decided on the year. Now I am going to speed it up and this chapter in now a month later {September 10th}. Since this AU, I will be introducing the Fenton weapons/gadgets {the working ones, the suckish ones (like the Ghost Gabber), and one I make up (most likely they would count as suckish or pointles)}.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Danny woke up to the smell of warm pancakes. He quickly transformed into his ghost and flew down to the kitchen to grab some. No one knows how, but Jack beat him to the table. Maddie shakes her head. Danny transformed back and sat down at the table. Jazz runs down the stairs and sit a the table.

'_Why must they race to the kitchen? I may never know._', Maddie thought.

Maddie served the pancakes to all three of them. Danny picks up his fork but accidently makes his hand intangible, thus making the form fall back down to the table. He tries again. Fails. Again. Fails. He then realizes he made his hand intangible. He tries making become tangible for a few minutes before succeeding.

After everyone finished eating breakfast, they went to go get dress. In Jack's case, change his jumpsuit to a cleaner one.

* * *

Later at school...

"Good morning Mr. Lancer.", The students said.

"Good morning Mister Elephant!", Danny said. The class snickers. Mr. Lancer face palms.

"Mr. Fenton, I know you have a joy of calling me that, but if you don't want to lose part of your recess, I suggest stop calling me that.", Mr. lancer said and turns his attention tot he whole class, "Okay everyone! Tonight is Parent-Teacher Conference. Please bring your parents so we can discuss what needs to be done like routine adjustments, what to do if someone has an asthma attack. Don't look at me Billy. You know that was directed to you. I don't need to be sued for you not having your inhaler on you!"

Billy gives a sheepish smile.

Danny was a little nervous. This meant his mom and dad would come to the school and possibly find out what he has been doing.

* * *

That night...

"He did _what_?!", Maddie said.

Jack was at home with Jazz, so Maddie brought Danny with her to Parent-Teacher Conference.

"He has some how managed to sneak out of class, barely ever returns from the bathroom, and have you seen his grades? Every single student has been passing except him. If you know why he does this please tell me!", Mr. Lancer said.

Maddie knew why because she was there when the accident happened. He did this so he could make sure his powers didn't act up. However there were a few instances where that was not the case.

"And Mrs. Fenton, I have even caught Mr. Fenton in the girl's bathroom. I don't know how he does it, but he is always going in there!"

Maddie gave Danny a weird look. She was going to have a talk with him.

"I'm sorry but Danny had recently had a bad accident in our lab and it might the cause. He's still recovering but is well enough to come.", Maddie half lied, "If possible can you recommend some sites for Danny to help him learn and catch up with the class?"

"I will see what I can do. I will E-mail them.", Mr. Lancer said.

* * *

In the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle...

"Daniel Fenton! I don't ever want to hear about you going in the girl's bathroom again, unless you have a good reason!", Maddie scolded.

"Sorry mommy.", Danny said sheepishly.

"Now repeat after me. 'I will not...' ", Maddie said.

"I will not..", Danny repeated.

" '...Go into...' ", Maddie said.

"...Go into...", Danny repeated.

" '...The girls bathroom...' ", Maddie said.

"...The girls bathroom...", Danny repeated.

"Good.", Maddie said.

* * *

Later at home in the basement...

"What are you doing daddy?", Danny asked.

"Son, I present to The Fenton Ghost Gabber! It translates the strange sounds ghosts make and turns them into words we use every day!", Jack said, "Say something."

"Uhhh... My dad sleeps with his jumpsuit only when it's stuffed with fudge?", Danny said into it. Jack goes wide eyed at the fact Danny knows this little secret.

"_Uhhh... My dad sleeps with his jumpsuit only when it's stuffed with fudge? Fear me!_", The Gabber said.

"When did you learn I do that?", Jack asked.

Danny phases back upstairs and grabs one of Jack's dirty jumpsuits. He brings it down to the lab and shows his dad the fudge stained jumpsuit. Jack blushes.

"Don't tell your mother this!", Jack said.

"Don't tell me what?", Maddie asked coming down. She sees the fudge covered jumpsuit.

"Jack... I told you several times not to stuff fudge into your jumpsuit! It attracts ants. No wonder why we have so many ghost ants running around!", Maddie said.

Jack blushes.

"Sorry honey bunches.", Jack said making his little puppy eyes.

"Apology accepted.", Maddie said and hugs her husband. Not realizing their little Danny is standing right there, they kiss.

"Ewwwww!", Danny said, "Cooties! Mommy gave daddy cooties!"

Danny is about to leave the room when his ghost sense goes off. He groans.

"I was just going to bed!", Danny yelled and transformed, "A five year old needs his sleep! Who's there?!"

An ectopuss emerges from the portal.

"Hey slimy! Come and get me!", Danny said and give himself a spanking on his own backside while snickering.

The ectopuss takes this as an offence and starts chasing him. Danny kicks the ectopuss, which sends it back a little. He spots the ectogun and grabs it and starts firing it at the ectopuss.

"I think you need to go to bed!", Danny yelled and starts firing the gun some more. Jack and Maddie are completely unaware of the ectopuss and Danny battling.

"Ha ha ha! You missed me now you have to kiss me!", Danny yelled.

Danny gives himself another self spanking as he said that. He snickers. This just makes the ectopuss even more mad. Danny then manages to get the ectopuss infront of the portal. The ectopuss extends one of it's tentacles and snatches the gun.

"HEY!", Danny yelled, "That's mine!"

The ectopuss breaks the ectogun. Danny starts running as the ectopuss chases him. Soon the ectopuss backs Danny into a corner. In defense, Danny raises a hand. He is unaware that it starts to glow and shoots a ray at the ectopuss sending it back. Danny looks at his smoking hand and smiles.

"COOL!", Danny shouted.

He tries doing it again but makes it come out of his backside. Danny snickers at the mess he made on the wall.

"I'm not cleaning that up!", Danny said still snickering.

He tries to make the blast again and succeeds. He sends the ecto blasts at the ectopuss non stop. Soon the ectopuss jumps back into the portal after being pelted non stop.

"See you later, loser!", Danny shouted.

Soon Maddie spots the mess in the lab. Ectoplasm is everywhere. Literally. She looks at Danny who is in ghost form still. He giggles.

"I beaten a green glowing octopus!", Danny shouted gleefully jumping up and down, "And look mommy and daddy!"

Danny makes a little orb of ecto energy. Maddie and Jack ruffle his hair.

"Good job Danny-boy! Showing that ghost that nobody messes with a Fenton!", Jack said.

"We are so proud of you!", Maddie said and kisses him.

"I still didn't get my kiss from that octopus! He missed me so he has to kiss me!", Danny whined.

"Consider this one from that ghost.", Maddie said giving him another kiss on the cheek.

Jack walks up to the ecto mess Danny made on the wall.

"Uh... Danny. Where did this one come from.", Jack said pinching his nose at the smell.

"My butt!", Danny said snickering.

Maddie and Jack look at Danny. They all break into laughter. Danny had officially grossed out a ghost, the ectopuss.

Jazz comes down stairs and sees the mess.

"What happened in here?", Jazz asked.

"Danny just beaten up a ghost!", Jack said jumping up and down like a little girl.

Jazz walks up to the same ecto mess Jack walked up to and pinches her nose.

"Please don't tell me...", Jazz said.

"I did!", Danny said and makes another one come out of his backside on to the floor, "I'm not cleaning it up!"

Jazz looks disgusted at the mess.

"Mommy! Daddy! Danny pooped green stuff on the floor!", Jazz said.

"Spazzy made a poopy!", Danny said blaming the mess on the floor on Jazz while snickering.

"I can't do that!", Jazz said.

"Danny! Once on accident is okay, but one on purpose like that is unacceptable I'm gonna teach you how to clean ectoplasm up so you can clean up your own messes.", Maddie said.

Jack leans twords Maddie.

"Should we invent a ghost proof time out pen?", Jack asked.

"I think we should for when Danny does something like that again.", Maddie said.


	3. College Reunion (Part 1)

**Binas:** Hello again! Okay I am surprised at the amount of praise this story has gotten! This just might be one of my top stories by the end of Thanksgiving Break! Thank you everyone! Please R&R and try to keep up with me! This is gonna be AWESOME! Oh and please go to Rainbow Dash for autographs. Yea I'm a Pegasister and you've gotta deal with it!

_** Review questions:**_

**jeanette9a:** Oh I wonder what he would say to Vlad as a 5 year old?

**Binas:** Thank you. You've just inspired part of Chapter 3! You deserve some cookies! Now my little audience, you are going to have to read to find out what would be said to Vlad if Danny were a five year old.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Here's a little snip it I found that will make you laugh until milk flies out of weird places such as eyes, nose, etc.:

**Beast Boy:** Oh Cyborg!  
**Robin:** You left the Teen Titans.  
**Raven:** So now you have to face initiation all over again! [Robin hold up pink wig, Raven holds up chicken, Beast Boy holds up pink dress. _All_ smiling]  
**Cyborg:** [being dragged out by Robin, Raven and Beast Boy] Oh no, unh uh! Ain't gonna happen! I ain't doin' it! No!

{I LOVE THE INITIATION! They seriously need to make it happen more in the DP TT crossovers! XD The items they use for it just kills me! I'm DoLing (Dying of Laughter)!}

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Danny was in the middle of the living room pouting. What was he doing? He was sitting in the new Fenton Ghost Baby Time Out Pen. What did he do to end up in that pen? He destroyed Jazz's room when she wouldn't play with him.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"Please play with me!", Danny said giving his signature puppy eyes. He was holding a rubber ball.

"No Danny, I have homework!", Jazz said holding her paper back math workbook and a pencil.

"Your no fun Spazzy!", Danny said, "Please play with me!"

"I know your just going to have me throw things at you!", Jazz said.

"I want you to play with me!", Danny whined, threw the ball, and started blasting Jazz's room.

"No! Not my toys!", Jazz said getting in front of her stuffed animals as Danny aims.

"Danny!", Maddie said standing in front of the door way that leads to Jazz's room, "Your in a lot of trouble mister."

"But Spazzy won't play with me!", Danny said.

Maddie carries Danny downstairs into the living room. She places Danny in a ghost proof time out pen.

"Stay in here and think of what you did. Once you have please apologize to Jazz.", Maddie said.

_End of Flashback…_

* * *

Maddie walked into the living room and approached the time out pen.

"Did you learn your lesson?", Maddie asked.

Danny nods.

Maddie removes the lid off the time out pen. She picks Danny up.

"Ready to apologize to Jazz?", Maddie asked.

"Yes.", Danny said.

Maddie carried Danny into Jazz's room. Most of the stains from Danny's temper tantrum was gone but there were still some.

"I'm sorry Spazzy.", Danny said.

"Please accept his apology.", Maddie said.

"Apology accepted.", Jazz said.

"Good. Now can you help us clean up this mess?", Maddie asked, "We are going to need a smart little boy like you."

Danny smiles.

Maddie, Jazz, and Danny started cleaning up the mess. As Danny was scrubbing the wall, he backed up into Jazz. He then went through her.

"Huh?", Danny asked and looked around. He looked at himself, "Wah! I'M A GIRL!"

Yep. He overshadowed Jazz.

Maddie turned to Danny.

"Mommy! I'm a girl!", Danny said.

"No sweetie. You didn't change genders, you overshadowed Jazz.", Maddie said.

"Huh?", Danny asked tilting Jazz's head.

"Overshadowing means you have control over a person or an object.", Maddie said.

"So I can make Spazzy pick her nose?", Danny asked.

"Yes sweetie.", Maddie said trying to see where he was going with this.

Danny makes Jazz's finger go straight up her own nose. Danny snickers.

"I'm picking your nose Spazzy!", Danny said and stops picking her nose, "Uhh… How do I get out?"

"I don't know sweetie. Try what you did when you first entered.", Maddie said.

Danny concentrates and after a little while tumbles out of Jazz. Jazz stumbles around like she woke up from a daze.

"Why do I feel so funny? And why do I have an urge to pick my nose?", Jazz asked trying to stabilize her balance.

"Danny overshadowed you on accident and made you pick your nose.", Maddie said.

"Danny!", Jazz said.

"Sorry.", Danny said.

They continued to clean. There were a few accidental overshadowing, invisibility, and intangibility moments. After thirty minutes they were finished. Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Again?!", Danny said and transformed. He started storming to the window and saw three green glowing, gigantic, birds flying in a circle, "Mommy! There are big glowing green birds flying over the big clock!"

"Since this is one of the few battles that don't take place at school or at home, please be careful. We love you.", Maddie said, "Your dad will be proud of you."

"Okay mommy.", Danny said and flew intangibly out the wall. Yes, the wall.

As Danny flew towards the birds, he heard them fighting.

"He's this way!", Bird #1 said.

"No he's that way!", Bird #2 said.

"Your both wrong!", Bird #3 said.

"Shut up you old coot!", Bird #2 said.

"You're an old coot!", Bird #3 said.

"No it's you because you read the directions wrong!", Bird #1 said.

"Hey, old ladies, didn't your mommies tell you to never fight?", Danny asked approaching the birds.

The birds laughed.

{They are the idiotic vultures if you don't already know}

"Aren't you suppose to be in kindergarten?! You make me laugh! What are you going to do? Stuff sand in our non existing underwear?", Bird #3 asked.

"No. This!", Danny said.

Danny turned around and sent an ecto blast from his backside. He snickers.

The birds fly away from that particular ecto blast in disgust.

The birds look at each other and start trying to peck Danny.

Danny flies around at full speed. He circled around the clock tower, managing to make the bird brained birds slam into each other.

"And I though my dad was the only one to fall for that trick.", Danny said.

* * *

_Flashback..._

Danny is running in circles around the house trying to avoid Jack and the Fenton Ghost Baby Time Out Pen. This mess was all over Danny turning Jack's double fudge cookie intangible and invisible.

Danny kept running in circles until Jack got dizzy and slammed into the wall that Danny phased through. Jack pouts.

_End of Flashback..._

* * *

"Oh well!", Danny said and climbs on to one of the birds.

"Get it off me! Get it off me! Get it off me!", Bird #2 shouted.

"We don't know how to remove ghost five-year-olds.", Bird #1 said.

Danny snickered.

"Yeehaw!", Danny said pretending to be a cowboy on a bull.

"Please get this brat off of me!", Bird #2 shouted.

"But we still don't know how to remove ghost babies!", Bird #3 said.

Bird #1 slapped Bird #3, hard.

"We aren't midwives you old coot!", Bird #1 shouted.

Danny hopped off Bird #2 and hopped on Bird #1.

"I'm a cowboy!", Danny said and spots Maddie, "HI MOMMY! LOOK I'M A COWBOY!"

Maddie giggles at this and shots at Bird #2. Bird #2 takes off.

"That old coot's such a coward!", Bird #3 said.

"Eat Fenton Ecto Gun ghost vultures!", Maddie said and shots at Bird #3, forcing it to flee.

Danny spots something that Bird#1 is holding and grabs it.

"Dadda?", Danny asked looking at it. It's a tattered picture of his dad. The bird manages to knock Danny off his back and get the picture back. He flies away as Danny plummets.

Maddie catches Danny.

"It's okay.", Maddie said.

"Thank you mommy.", Danny said.

"Let's go home.", Maddie said then muttered under her breath, "The nerve of those vulture ghosts."

* * *

_Later..._

Maddie and Danny entered the house.

"So how did the ghost hunt go?", Jack asked.

"Danny was riding them like a cowboy would ride a bull until one of them knocked him off it's back and sent him falling. I managed to catch him.", Maddie said.

"You should have seen me daddy! I was all like 'Yeehaw!' and the giant green birds were like 'Get him off!' and 'We don't know how to remove ghost babies!' One of them said 'We aren't midwives!'. And mommy what's a midwives?", Danny said in a hyper tone.

"A midwife is someone who-", Jack began but Maddie gave him a look.

"Jack. Danny's not ready to know that kind of stuff.", Maddie said, "Danny that's something that stays in this house. Okay?"

"Okay.", Danny said.

"Mommy. Daddy", Jazz said coming downstairs with a picture, "I have a question."

"Ask away Jazzypants.", Jack said.

"Who's this guy?", Jazz asked showing a picture of a middle aged man.

"That would be me and Maddie's old college buddy. Vlad. I call him V-Man.", Jack said, "Hey that reminds me! The 11th College reunion is being held at V-Man's mansion. Can we go?"

Maddie rolls her eyes.

"Sure. Please don't drive to the point you pass all of the stop lights, stop signs, and break the laws of physics.", Maddie said.

{It's canon that Jack does pass all stop signs and traffic lights and breaks the laws of physics with his crazy driving. I am positive that we would all puke on that kind of ride.}

"YAY!", Jack said, "To the RV! We are going to Wisconsin!"

* * *

_Later on the road..._

Jack was driving like a maniac while the rest of the family hanged on for dear life.

"Is this what you mean by 'Breaks the laws of physics'?, Jazz asked clenching her seat.

"Unfortunetly, yes.", Maddie said as Jack made a turn that was impossible for any RV to do.

"I'm going to hurl!", Danny whined.

"Here you go sweetie.", Maddie said handing Danny the bucket.

Danny throws up into it. The puke was strange looking, as in it looked like normal puke except it had some floating ectoplasm and a glowing factor to it.

{Yes, I'm gonna describe the puke! Me and my bad sense of humor. What usually makes me laugh is disgust tropes, slap stick, sarcasm, Jeff Dunham's jokes, 'Them Idiots', etc. Sorry though if I put something that DOESN'T belong in here.}

"Mommy! My puke is glowing!", Danny said and shows everyone with a smile.

Jazz makes a disgusted look and tries not to barf.

"Danny! Get that away from me!", Jazz shrieked.

Maddie looks at it.

"That's new. Must be a half ghost thing.", Maddie said and jots a quick note in her journal.

Jack stops the RV at a gas station.

"Can I see?", Jack asked eccentrically.

Jack climes into the back and looks at Danny's puke.

"Man that's hot.", Jack said staring at the puke in awe.

Jazz gets a dirty look mixed with a disgusted look on her face.

"Dad!", Jazz said.

"Be back kiddos! I got a date with some fudge!", Jack said and ran into the gas station to buy some fudge.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Jack returned from the Gas Station with of course fudge. They hit the road again.

"Hey mommy, daddy.", Danny said.

"Yes sweetie.", Maddie said.

"Yes my little ghost boy.", Jack said at the same time.

"Do you think I can have a name for my ghost half?", Danny asked.

"Sure.", Maddie said.

"I got one! Fudge boy!", Jack said followed by a awkward silence.

"Uh... Daddy. You realize he isn't half fudge.", Jazz said.

Jack blushes with a sheepish squeak.

"It's okay Jack.", Maddie said, "Let's try another. How about Kindergarten Specter?"

"He won't be in kindergarten forever.", Jazz said, "How about Cutey Ghost?"

"Uh... Jazzypants. Ghosts aren't suppose to be cute. But Danny is one of the rare cute ones cause most of them are viscous.", Jack said remembering the blob ghost and the Ectopuss, "Invis'o-bill?"

A stifle of laughs were heard through out the RV.

"Uh... Daddy. I find that one really stupid.", Danny said being the only one not laughing, "I need a name that will make me sound serious like Freddie Kruger!"

Everyone stopped laughing and gained worried looks.

"Danny, nothing too scary, and your not going to name your ghost half Freddie Kruger. That is just going to scare the wits out of people and cause trouble.", Maddie said.

"Uhhh... The Grim Reaper?", Danny asked.

If anyone was taking a drink of water or something, they would be spit taking right now with a heart attack on the side.

"No. Your definetly not calling yourself that.", Maddie said sternly, "Nothing too scary young man. We don't need to take you to therapy if you scare yourself with that kind of name."

"How about Mr. Disappear?", Jazz asked.

Danny throws a juice box at Jazz, covering her head to toe in juice.

"SPAZZY! I thought I said no stupid names!", Danny shouted clearly annoyed.

"Danny! Turn your sister intangible so she can get the juice off and say your sorry.", Maddie said.

"Sorry Spazzy.", Danny said and turned her intangible. It took a few tries because he kept accidently going through her instead.

"Your a mean little phantom, Danny.", Jazz muttered.

Jack then hit the breaks for... A family of 15 snapping turtles to pass? This was going to take awhile.

"You have to be a complete idiot to remove those turtles from the road.", Jazz said.

Unknown to them, Danny turned invisible and intangible. He slipped out of the RV and grabbed a baby snapping turtle. He went back into the RV and became tangible and visible with the turtle.

"Look Spazzy! I got you a present!", Danny said showing the snapping turtle. Jazz shrieks.

Jack and Maddie turn around and see the snapping turtle and gasp.

"Danny! Take that out of the RV! Snapping Turtles are extremely dangerous, especially baby ones!", Jack said in shock that his son brought a Snapping Turtle into the RV.

"But it was a present for Spazzy...", Danny whined.

"I know you mean well but that's one of the things we don't give others as presents.", Maddie said, "Why don't you try finding another present for her while we wait?"

"Okay.", Danny said and slips out of the RV and returns the Snapping Turtle.

Danny then sees something and picks it up. He gets a devious grin and returns to the RV.

"Hey Spazzy! I got another present for you!", Danny said.

"It better not be another- AHHHHHH!", Jazz said then screamed as Danny hands her a frog. A wet, slimy frog.

Maddie turns around and sees the frog.

"Danny... Find something that won't make her shriek.", Maddie said.

Danny goes back outside and releases the frog.

"What would Spazzy like?", Danny asked himself and saw a clump of flowers, "Nah!"

He then sees a patch of grass. He smells it. It smells like onions and something else. He picks it and brings it back into the RV.

"Spazzy! Spazzy! I got you another present!", Danny said and holds up the grass. It smells terrible.

"Danny! That smells worse than the gas dad passes after taco night!", Jazz said.

"HEY I RESENT THAT!", Jack bellowed and blushes madly.

"Uh... Danny, by any chance were there any insects in it?", Maddie asked pinching her nose.

"What are insects?", Danny asked.

Maddie examines the grass and finds a stink beetle. She frowns at Danny.

"I didn't know it was there!", Danny said.

"Danny, this is stuff you like. Draw something for Jazz instead. Here's some crayons and paper.", Maddie said handing Danny a clipboard, some paper, and crayons. Danny turned his hand intangible and placed the grass and the stink bug outside the RV. He then proceed to take the art stuff.

Danny starts drawing various things. Like the ghosts he fought like the blobs, the ectopuss, and the three stooges {The vultures}. He even drew his family beating them to a pulp. Another picture had Danny and Jazz stomping on tiny blob ghosts with scribbles that spelled 'rawr', 'fear me', etc.

"Spazzy! I drew you a picture!", Danny said.

Jazz raises an eyebrow.

"At least he... You didn't.", Jazz said and saw one of the pictures with an ectopuss eating her, "DANNY! Your a really mean phantom!"

Danny laughs at his sister's red hot face.

"Danny! That wasn't really nice. Don't make us have to put you in the Fenton Ghost Baby Time Out Pen again.", Maddie said.

Danny pouts.

"I was just trying to do something nice for my sister.", Danny said.

A light goes off in Jack's head.

"Hey. Jazz said the Danny was being a 'mean phantom'. Well? Spark any ideas?", Jack asked and Danny quits pouting.

"Hulk Phantom!", Danny said.

"You are too scrawny to be the Hulk.", Jazz said.

"The Butt Phantom!", Danny said earning several groans and a few weird looks.

"No Danny. Nothing inappropriate.", Maddie said.

"Diaper Boy!", Danny said and Jazz scowls at him.

"Like I said Danny, you are a mean phantom.", Jazz said.

Danny gives the pouty lip.

"Not going to work.", Jazz said.

"Uh... Fudge Pie Phantom?", Jack asked earning many stares.

"That sounds worse than Invis'o-bill!", Danny said and his eyes glow green briefly.

"The Baby Phantom!", Jazz said.

"No Spazzy! I'm not a baby!", Danny said and his eyes glow green again briefly.

Jazz yelps at what just happened.

"Danny, you are now an angry phantom!", Jazz said, "I got it! Stinker Phantom!"

Jazz smirks and Danny throws another juice box at her. this time it's an empty one.

"I didn't make a poo poo Spazzy!", Danny sad sounding offended.

"Let's go with one that we would all easily recognize it's you if you ever get into trouble with anybody.", Maddie said, "Like keeping a part of your name somewhere hidden like they do sometimes in those super hero shows you watch."

"Fenton Phantom?", Jack asked.

"That would make it too easy for people to recognize him since we are the only family in all of Amity Park with Fenton in the name.", Maddie said, "But one thing I do know for sure is that several people have your name Danny."

Danny thinks.

"So like having it be Danny Phantom?", Danny asked.

"Yes.", Maddie said.

"I like it!", Danny said clapping.

Once the final snapping turtle moved thanks to the ecto blaster that Jack used on it, they continued their ride to Wisconsin. Though everyone had to think 'poor little snapping turtle' except for Jack who's mind was on Vlad, ghosts, and fudge.

Hours later they hit another Gas Station for, you guessed it, fudge… Again. Jack left the RV to go buy some. But this time was different, he was also holding himself.

"If anyone needs me I will be in the little Ghost Hunter's room.", Jack said.

"What does that mean?", Jazz asked.

Maddie turned to Jazz.

"It means he has to go to the bathroom.", Maddie said.

"Mommy?", Danny asked.

"Yes?", Maddie asked.

"Can I go to the bathroom?", Danny asked.

"Sure sweetie. But don't use your ghost powers, for the sake of your safety.", Maddie said.

"Okay.", Danny said and climbed out of RV by using the door instead of intangibility.

Danny entered the Gas Station. It looked like a mini version of Wal-Mart or any other store. Music was playing through out the store. At the register there was a teenage girl with long red hair, a lavender tube top, and a light aqua mini skirt.

"I don't need no magazine to tell me who to be. I don't need to pose for the pa-pa-paparazzi.-", The radio played.

Danny walked up to the cashier.

"Um, miss? Can you point to the bathroom?", Danny asked.

"Sure kid. It's down that away.", The cashier said pointing to the men's room.

"Thanks.", Danny said.

"No prob kiddy.", The cashier said.

Danny rushed to the men's room, and accidently forgot not to use his ghost powers, thus phasing into the bathroom. The cashier shrugged this off.

"Hey. It's not like he's a thief.", The Cashier said and eats her oatmeal bar.

{I'm not writing about what's in the boy's bathroom! To know that go inside one for yourself.}

* * *

_Inside the boy's bathroom…_

Once Danny was done, he got a sly look and turned invisible. He then transformed and flew into, you guessed it yet again, the girl's bathroom. He never seen a bathroom like this outside of the school and at home.

{I'm not going any further than that!}

After Danny was done in the girl's bathroom he slipped back into the boy's and transformed back into human form and became visible. He left the Gas Station and re-entered the RV. Jack hit the gas and they sped off ignoring stop lights, traffic signs, and laws of physics. That could spell out 'I'm going to barf' very clearly and very easily.


	4. College Reunion (Part II)

**Binas:** I am back with Part II! And I hope you all had a safe Thanksgiving! I bet your turkeys were great. The turkey mom made was weird. The skin melted and stuck itself to the bacon that was being cooked with it! o.O I guess I had some weird variation of turkey bacon cause the bacon was just bacon before the cooking. Who knew turkey skin can melt off a turkey? Well let's get back to the story that's one of a kind at the moment cause I see no other story like this one!

Reviews:

**Guest (11/22 c1):** Hmmm. Not half bad and you don't need to worry about me stealing it. I think a my version is good enough for me to write. You go ahead and write that idea of your's.

**danifan3000:** This is based off of Canon while it's AU, so what do you expect? Of course! I expected you all to know! When Dani appears will be the surprise.

**Everyone else:** I am so glad you guys love this story! As long as you guys keep supporting this cute, funny, parody I think this story will be flying for a while. And Skulker as a babysitter? LOL! I have to say he isn't a qualified babysitter. All I can see him do is trying to cage Danny. And for Danny's nick name for Jazz was inspired by another story where Danny got turned into a three year old. Please keep those Reviews coming!

*Looks to the left and turns blue in the face* DANNY! NO, THAT'S NOT A TOILET! Oh dear... *Rushes to the five year old Danny to get him away from what he thought was a toilet*

{That was inspired by the line: "Meelo! No, that's not a toilet! Oh dear... ~Tenzin}.

{Now here's a little challenge. Spot the Easter Eggs I leave in each chapter. I always have references to help you guys out, and other times I leave them for fun.}

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Part II

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

"We're almost there.", Jack said waking up Danny and Jazz.

Maddie snickers at Danny's bed head.

"Oh that reminds me. Mads did you get a picture of Danny when he was asleep?", Jack asked.

"Sure did.", Maddie said showing it on her phone, "Awww. Isn't our little ghost boy so cute?"

Danny blushes. Jazz, Maddie, and Jack coo at it.

"I wish he would stay that cute forever, but he has to grow up.", Jazz sighed.

"Mommy!", Danny whined.

"Looks like someone's getting antsy...", Jack sang, "Why don't we find what's on the radio. Mads."

Maddie turns on the radio and pops a tape into the player that's built in.

{I'm going to choose Connected by Katherine McPhee and Babs Seed sung by Michelle Creber & Madeleine Peters to be the song played on the radio}.

"_I'm blind-folded on_  
_This carriage ride that they call life._  
_Keep trying to make it_  
_Through that next turn, _  
_Knuckles white and holdin' tight._  
_So here I go, takin' a curve, _  
_But I know that I'm never alone._  
_I think of you, _  
_I know you'd never let me go.-_"

After that song finished another played. This one caught Danny's attention.

{The reason having Babs Seed playing on their radio is show how much i actually hate bullying. It's never a pretty thing. The reason i write it well is because I have suffered it. It's one of the things I actually want to stop.

Here's the song if you want:

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
_

_First, we thought that Babs was so really, really sweet.  
A new friend to have and it seemed like such a treat.  
_

_But then, we found the truth; she's just a bully from the east.  
She went from Babs, yeah, to a bully and a beast._

_Everywhere we turn, she's just a step ahead._

_Babs Seed, Babs Seed, what we gonna do?  
Got a bully on our tail.  
Gotta hide, we gotta bail.  
Babs Seed, Babs Seed, if she's after you.  
Gotta run, we gotta flee.  
Gotta hurry, don't you see?  
Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad seed._

___Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Hidin' from a bully, we know it isn't right.  
But the Cutie Mark Crusaders, we aren't lookin' for a fight._

_Oh, she'll go home soon, and then we'll have some peace again.  
But for now, we're staying out of her way 'til then._

_Everywhere we turn, she's just a step ahead._

___Babs Seed, Babs Seed, what we gonna do?  
Got a bully on our tail.  
Gotta hide, we gotta bail.  
Babs Seed, Babs Seed, if she's after you.  
Gotta run, we gotta flee.  
Gotta hurry, don't you see?_

_Why so mean? Why so crude?  
Why so angry? Why so rude?  
Can't you be nice? Can't we be friends?  
Isn't it sad? Is this how it all ends?  
Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad.  
Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad.  
Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad seed.  
_"}

"So Dash is a bad seed?", Danny whispered to himself.

After hearing a bunch of other songs, most made Jack and Maddie have mushy moments that disgusted Danny, Jack slammed on the breaks.

"We're here kids!", Jack said happily and skipped out of the RV.

Jazz did the universal coo coo sign.

"Daddy's not crazy Spazzy!", Danny spat at Jazz.

Jazz sighs.

"Why must I have a ghost for a brother?", Jazz mumbled to herself, "Can't this family ever be normal?"

Everyone that Jack left behind in his skipping frenzy climbs out of the RV.

Danny climes to the front and grabs the tape. Danny also grabs his portable radio that they brought along to keep him entertained and out of trouble. Once everyone caught up to the eccentric Jack, Jazz knocked on the door.

An middle aged man walked up to the door. He looked at the family.

"Ah! Welcome!", Vlad said.

"Hi pony tail man!", Danny said jumping up and down.

Vlad looked at the little boy with his eye twitching.

"This is yours?", Vlad asked.

Both Maddie and Jack nodded.

"Well that explains that.", Vlad said and went up to Maddie, "And aren't you just shining today?"

Danny gave a disgusted look.

"Mommy has cooties!", Danny said pointing, "She gave V-man cooties!"

Vlad looked at the boy annoyed.

"This is Danny, my five year old son.", Jack said, "And this is Jazz, my seven year old girl."

Vlad looked at the two.

Danny had a large grin that looked like a mixture of Jack's goofy grin and Maddie's smile. Vlad looked a little disturbed by this kind of grin. Jazz yawned and looked bored out of her mind.

"Danny please settle down.", Jazz said.

Danny pulled out his small radio.

"Mommy bought me some new music! Can I play it mommy?", Danny asked.

"Sure sweetie.", Maddie said.

Danny went seeking through the tracks on the tape til he found one. one that Vlad would wish he could forget. Danny giggled with the music and marched in place. Jack joined in. Vlad shook his head slowly with a disturbed face. What was that aimed at? The song.

"_When I was a little filly and the sun was going down..._

_The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown._

_I'd hide under my pillow,_  
_From what I thought I saw,_  
_But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way,_  
_To deal with fears at all,_

_She said: Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall,_  
_Learn to face your fears,_  
_You'll see that they can't hurt you,_  
_Just laugh to make them disappear._

_Ha! Ha! Ha!_

_So, giggle at the ghostly,_  
_Guffaw at the grossly,_  
_Crack up at the creepy,_  
_Whoop it up with the weepy,_  
_Chortle at the kooky,_  
_Snortle at the spooky._

_And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha...heh..._

_Laaaaaaauuugh!_"

Vlad's eye twitched at the song.

"That has to be the worst few minutes of my life.", Vlad said cringing.

"What was that?", Maddie asked.

"Nothing! Just that you looked marvelous!", Vlad said nervously.

Danny pointed his finger inside his mouth and made a gagging sound.

"Danny!", Maddie said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mommy. You were just giving V-man cooties!", Danny said.

"Danny. That's just a little rumor that doesn't exist.", Maddie said.

Vlad started wondering what they have been teaching that child. Danny was extremely rude!

Danny got a bad feeling about the place and wanted a bit of mistif.

"Mommy.", Danny said.

"Yes?", Maddie asked.

"Can I go to the little ghost hunter's room?", Danny asked.

Jack grinned at this. Glad he was teaching his son a lot of things. Vlad just blinked at this. He was wondering why Jack was teaching him ghost hunting at such a young age.

"This is something I would definitely expect from an idiot like Jack.", Vlad said under his breath. Danny who was alert heard it.

"Sure sweetie. Make it quick.", Maddie said.

Danny leaves for the bathroom. Jack runs up to Danny.

"I know it's not your birthday yet but I got a present!", Jack said and handed Danny a cylinder shaped present, "I recommend you open it in the bathroom."

Vlad looked at Jack and narrowed his eyes. He shook his head in dismay. If a sound could be heard, a 'wa wa waaaaaaah' would be heard.

Danny ran through the mansion for the bathroom. He saw that the house was filled with greens and golds. Packers fan. Danny has watched a lot of football with his family to know. When he finally found the bathroom, he used it.

{And you thought he would transform! Not yet!}

After washing his hands, he started to open the present Jack gave him. Inside was a thermos and a note. Danny could make out most of the words.

'_Danny, this is the Fenton Thermos. It sucks and traps ghosts inside. I haven't tested it yet and hopefully you can. Just don't suck yourself into it. That would be really embarrassing for us and please don't do that here! We don't need Vlad to find out your a half ghost. ~Mommy_

_Oh if you do catch some ghosts, can you let me see the thermos so I can see which ones you caught? Maddie wants to study them while I want to rip them apart MOLECULE BY MOLECULE! FUDGE! ~Fudge loving Daddy_'

Danny snickered at the added fudge mentions. Danny wondered why they told him not to suck himself into it, well at least not here. Maybe he would do it at home for fun or to make it his club house.

{I just had to add that. And I also I figured this was a good way to add the thermos into the story.}

When Danny made it to the door, Vlad, Maddie, and Jazz entered but Vlad slammed the door in Jack's face.

"Hello?", Jack asked.

Danny started getting suspicious of Vlad.

Vlad started hitting on Maddie in several ways, thus disgusting Danny and Jazz.

"Danny, I think it's Vlad who's giving Mommy cooties.", Jazz said.

"V-MAN'S GIVING MOMMY COOTIES!", Danny screamed and started running in a circle screaming.

Vlad winced at Danny's behavior.

"Jazz. Why did you start up your brother?", Maddie asked.

"Hello! I'm still out here!", Jack bellowed from outside.

Danny heard this and stopped running in circles and ran to the door and opened it.

Jack ran inside wildly. Vlad's face dropped. Danny runs to a football.

"Why did someone write on this?", Danny asked.

Vlad walked up to Danny.

"It's autographed. Fans get their stuff autographed all the time.", Vlad said.

"Oh. Can you autograph my back?", Danny said starting to pull up his shirt.

"DANNY!", Maddie said, "I'm so sorry. Danny is a little eccentric some times."

Vlad just remained mortified by Danny's odd question.

"Danny we don't need him to see anything that shouldn't be seen.", Maddie whispered to Danny.

"Okay mommy.", Danny said.

"HEADS UP V-MAN!", Jack bellowed and threw the football.

Vlad catches the football and Jack then tackles him and grabs the football.

"I see you still have some old moves!", Jack said happily.

Vlad gets up and snatches the ball back.

"What old moves? Give me that! All those years in the hospital robbed me of that!", Vlad said and put the football back he then whispered, "You big oaf."

Danny heard the whisper.

"Daddy, what does oaf mean?", Danny asked hopping into his arms.

"It means a big clumsy slow-witted person. Why would you ask that?", Jack said.

"Nothing.", Danny said.

Jack puts Danny onto the ground.

Everyone then looks at Vlad.

"Yes...Well, it gave me time to chart out a course for my life, didn't it? Make some decisions that helped to make me very wealthy, very quickly. And it never would've happened without you, Jack.", Vlad said.

"So your rich? My friend Sam is rich too!", Danny said tugging on Vlad's leg, "She's my bestest friend!"

"Maybe we should leave.", Maddie said getting unconformable.

"No!", Vlad said and blocks the door, "I mean, you should stay with me! That's the whole reason I'm throwing the reunion here in my castle. Home to the Wisconsin Dairy King. Just so I could, reconnect, with you, Jack. I insist you stay. Also Jack, the Dairy King's ghost could haunt these very halls..."

Jack smiled and bounced on his toes.

"I will get the bags and the Fenton Jerky!", Jack said running off, "FUDGE!"

Maddie face palmed. Jazz and Danny snickered. Danny still wondered what Vlad was hiding.

* * *

_Later that night around midnight..._

Jack started his sleepwalking and sleep talking.

"Bathroom!", Jack bellowed in his sleep.

Jack started to walk around the mansion in his sleep.

This commotion woke Danny up from his gummy bear dream. Danny snickered at his dad's sleepwalking and sleep talking about the bathroom. Danny then ran up to his dad and grabbed his hand. He then walked Jack to the bathroom. Once inside, Danny left the bathroom.

"Ahhhh! Sweet relief!", Jack said.

What Jack didn't realize is that he used the bathtub as a toilet. Vlad was going to have a fit cleaning up after Jack's nocturnal bathroom use.

Once Danny made it into his room, his ghost sense went off. He then sees the birds.

"I was just going back to sleep!", Danny whined and transformed. He grab the thermos that his dad gave him.

"Where's the oaf?", Bird #1 asked.

"How should I know? The oaf's only lead was him needing the bathroom you old coot!", Bird #2 said irritated.

"Why are you grannies waking us up? I was just ready to go back to sleep!", Danny yelled.

"WE AREN'T GRANNIES!", All three birds yelled.

Danny flew on top of one of the birds, tugging on his feathers.

"AHHHH! GET HIM OFF ME!", Bird #2 screamed.

"We never learned how to remove five year olds!", Bird #1 said slapping Bird #2 across the face.

Danny then grabbed his thermos and managed to power it up. He then sucked Bird #2 into it.

"I works! I wonder if I can suck milkshakes into this.", Danny said smiling, "I want a milkshake!"

Danny stared sucking the remaining two birds into the thermos. He then started shaking the thermos.

"I wonder if it turns them into milkshakes!", Danny said shaking, banging, and throwing the thermos ever where, making the birds scream. Danny giggled.

"Your such a goof.", Someone said.

Danny turned around to see an older ghost. The older ghost was blue, had red eyes, his hair looked like horns, fangs, and he is wearing a white outfit with black boots, black gloves, a black belt, and a red-lined cape and high collar.

"WAH! VAWPIRE!", Danny screamed, "Don't suck my blood!"

Danny started flying away. The older ghost zapped him with a pink blast, making Danny fall to the ground.

"I'm not a vampire you idiot.", The older ghost said.

"Leave me alone!", Danny said in fright and blasted the older ghost in the stomach.

The older ghost makes a shield. Danny backs away in fright. Danny turns invisible. Well he forgot to turn his eyes invisible on accident.

"Ah, an ectoplasmic energy blast. You also forgot to turn your eyes invisible.", The older ghost mocked.

"I did?", Danny asked and turned visible on accident.

"So...first month. Tell me baby boy, can you do this yet?", The older ghost said and duplicated.

Danny looked at them a little scared.

"I want momma!", Danny screamed and started to fly away.

The older ghost blasts Danny out of the air forcing him to crash land into the wall... face first. He slid down knocked out. He changed back into human form.

"The ghost baby boy is Jack's son?", the older ghost asked and turned into Vlad Masters, "Well, what do you know?"

Vlad picked up the sleeping five year old and put him back to bed.

"Way too young to become a half ghost.", Vlad said.

* * *

_Next morning..._

Danny was squirming around in his bed having a nightmare, or rather the events from last night replaying in his dream.

"No... leave me alone...", Danny said in his asleep, "Momma!"

Danny then woke up screaming and had a few tears.

"Mommy!", Danny yelled.

He then felt something. he wet the bed.

"Mommy!", Danny yelled.

Vlad waked into the room looking at the scared little child.

"I want mommy!", Danny said and cried, "I had a nightmare and I think I wet the bed."

Vlad sighed. He had to clean up after Danny. It was bad enough he had to clean up after Jack's mess in the tub.

* * *

_Later..._

"There you go Danny-boy. You look charming in that little tuxedo of yours.", Jack said fixing the bow on his suit.

Danny giggled and hugged his dad.

"Whoa! Aren't you just a burst of energy this morning?", Jack said chuckling and picked his son up, "Hey want to see your sister?"

"Yes! I want to see Spazzy!", Danny said clapping.

"Jazzyincess! Your brother wants to see you!", Jack said.

Jazz and Maddie walked in. Jack and Maddie were still wearing their jumpsuits but added a few things. Jack added a bow. Maddie added a skirt and a pale pink carnation to hers. Jazz was wearing a blue dress covered in pale lavender butterflies. She had her aqua head band that had a rose on.

"Who's ready to go see the guests?", Maddie asked.

"Me! Me! Me!", Danny said jumping up and down.

"Not me!", Jazz said being a grump.

* * *

_Outside..._

Once the family was outside, Jack put Danny and Jazz down. Danny ran around looking at everything. Jazz went to go find a seat to pout in. Jack and Maddie were busy chasing Danny who was now getting into thing he shouldn't.

Soon Danny calmed down and let Maddie pick him up. He giggled.

"You got me!", Danny said smiling.

"Hey, Harry!", Jack said running off.

Maddie went after Jack holding Danny.

The woman does a spit take.

"Ugh. I'd know that voice anywhere.", Harry said and walks up to them, "Jack, Maddie, how nice."

"Harriet, meet my five year old son, Danny.", Jack said taking Danny and held him.

"Hee hee hee!", Danny giggled as Jack tickled him.

"Danny, meet Harriet Chin. She's a reporter. Back in my college days she was just Harry. Harry Chin! Ha ha! Get it?", Jack said.

Danny giggled.

"I like Hairy!", Danny said.

"I'm really sorry, Harriet.", Maddie said.

"Sweetie, you married him; you should be. Who knows what he has been teaching your son.", Harry said and walks away.

Jack puts Danny down on to the ground. Techno music starts playing.

"Hey, my song! Come on, let's pogo!", Jack said and dragged Maddie on to the dance floor.

Maddie reluclently does the pogo with Jack.

Jazz looks mortified. Danny laughs.

"I want to pogo too!", Danny said and joins his parents.

{In the series Danny is actually mortified but since he his five in this story he doesn't feel embarrassed.}

"Why can't my family be normal?", Jazz asked face palming, "Especially my brother."

* * *

_Later..._

Danny is tired and is sitting next to Jazz. Danny yawns.

"Danny why did you have to pogo with them?", Jazz asked feeling really embarrassed.

"It was fun Spazzy!", Danny said and threw his juice box at Jazz for the third time.

Vlad then sees the tired Danny.

"Well, son, you're looking much better. I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor?", Vlad asked walking up to Danny.

"Sure, but your not my daddy.", Danny said.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course. Now, could you go to my lab, second door on the right upstairs? There's a present in there for your father that I'd like you to bring down.", Vlad said.

"PRESENT!", Danny shouted jumping out of his seat gleefully and ran straight inside to look for the lab.

* * *

_Later after Danny finally found the lab...  
_

"Present?", Danny called out and starts looking around, "Present?"

Danny soon spots a couple of pictures. One of college Vlad and Maddie on a table with a corner torn from the picture.

"Ewww! V-man gave mommy cooties back then too?", Danny said disgusted.

He then spots a picture that he found when he fought the idiot birds for the first time. It was his dad's picture.

"Daddy?", Danny asked and a tear came out.

His ghost sense went off. he then jumped into a garbage can and transformed. he popped his head out of the garbage with a banana peel on his head. He sees two ectopusses. Danny dodges their tentacles.

Danny grabs the thermos he clipped to his belt earlier {he clipped it between waking up and putting on the tuxedo} and tries sucking in the ectopusses but misses. He decides to put the thermos back on his belt.

An ectopuss grabs Danny's leg and dangles him upside down.

"Let me down! Let me down!", Danny screamed and blasted the tentacle that was holding him. He falls to the ground.

The ectopuss picks him up again. Danny closes his eyes.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Danny opens his eyes to see a metallic ghost with a flaming electric green Mohawk and electric green eyes.

"Don't eat me!", Danny screamed.

"I don't eat rarities like you, idiot!", The ghost said, "I'm Skulker the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, not some ghost that eats his victims!"

Danny trembled. He managed to slip out of the ectopusses hold and ran to the other side of the room.

"Get away from me you big meanie!", Danny said and blasted Skulker in the gut, "I don't even want you as my babysitter!"

Skulker looked at the kid.

"Why in the Ghost Zone would I want to be your babysitter?!", Skulker asked.

"Please go away you bad seed!", Danny said and punched him in the face.

"Can you catch this runt?", Skulker asked and threw a cube at Danny. Danny dodges it but lands in the garbage can. He pokes his head out of the garbage can covered in trash again.

"I'm a dirty boy!", Danny said giggling, "You can't make me take a bath!"

Skulker looked annoyed at the little child and growled. He pulled out his blade and begins to smite him with it.

"_ENOUGH!_ I didn't hire you to kill the baby, Skulker! Your work is done.", Vlad said walking in.

"Yes, well, I will be going now.", Skulker said leaving.

"Hi!", Danny yelled gleefully waving, "Look at me I'm a dirty ghost!"

Danny shows how dirty is and flies out of the garbage.

"I'm not taking a bath and you can't make me!", Danny said sticking his tongue out.

Vlad shook his head at this antic.

"By the way why were those guys here? Why did they try to kill me?", Danny asked.

"You're, what, five? Way too young to drive and definitely not in college yet! I sent most of those ghosts to test your father's skills. Imagine my surprise when I find you; the second ghost hybrid his foolishness created!", Vlad spat.

"What's a hybrid? What's college? And can I drive?", Danny asked.

Vlad face palmed at the stupid questions he was asking.

"Best if I show you.", Vlad said and transformed into the ghost Danny saw last night.

"WAH!", Danny screamed, "It's the vawpire again!"

Danny flies up and clings to the ceiling.

"I'm not a vampire, you oaf.", Vlad sad.

Vlad blast Danny off the ceiling and lands in the cube.

"Let me go!", Danny said squirming in the cube, "And what is this?"

"A spectral energy neutralizer. Designed by Skulker, paid for by me. And as long as you're contained within that box you're as human as your idiot father.", Vlad said.

"Please let me out! And daddy's not an idiot! he's really smart!", Danny said.

"Why? So you can stumble through your preschool, desperately trying to get control of your powers? Powers, by the way, that I've had for years.", Vlad asked and demonstrates them, "I have experience, my little child. And the money and power attained through using those powers for personal gain, you see. I could train you, teach you everything I know. And all you'd have to do, is renounce your idiot father."

"Never! I don't want to be a villain! And I love my daddy! And he loves me you bad fruitloop!", Danny said struggling.

"Yes, well, once your father is out of the way, we'll see how you'll feel.", Vlad said.

"Don't hurt my daddy!", Danny said and starts crying.

Vlad laughs and disappears. Danny continued to struggle and sniffle; unaware that Vlad left to overshadow his dad.

{Jack in the show seems to be able to break free for a short time from Overshadowing.}

* * *

_Some time later..._

Danny was all cried out still struggling to break free from the cube.

"Well, gosh and golly, it looks like you could use a speck of help there, don't ya Know know?"

Danny perked up. He saw a ghost with a large crown made of cheese, white hair, a white mustache, a red robe, and a staff with ice cream on it. It was the Dairy King. Danny smiled.

"Can you help me Mister Dairy King?", Danny asked.

"Sure thing!", The Dairy King said and released Danny from the cube. Danny throws the cube away.

"I got a question.", Danny said.

"Ask away. I'm open to questions, don't ya know?", The Dairy King said.

"Why didn't you hurt me? Most of the ghosts I meet want to hurt me.", Danny said.

"Well, not all ghosts are evil, right? Some of us just want to be left alone there, don't ya know?", The Dairy King asked.

"Will you help me save my daddy from V-man?", Danny asked.

"I'm the Dairy King, kiddo. Kings don't fight; they send other people to fight for 'em. That's Royalty 101 there, don't ya know?", The Dairy King said and starts flying away, "Try the Gouda! It's dairy fresh!"

"I will!", Danny said smiling and waving.

"JACK!", Danny heard his mom scream.

"MOMMY! DADDY!", Danny yelled.

Danny flies away to the reunion. Once he gets there he sees his 'dad' throwing tables.

"If you live to tell the tale, remember that big, fat, Jack Fenton did this to you!", Jack said with Vlad's voice. Danny automatically knew it. Vlad was overshadowing his dad.

"Get out of my daddy you bad seed!", Danny yelled.

Danny flies throw Jack and pushes Vlad out.

"Noooo!", Vlad yelled.

"Stay away from my daddy you big bully!", Danny yelled.

"No one uses Jack Fenton as a human meat-puppet!", Jack said angrily.

Danny and Vlad rough and tumble about the place. They eventually land in the library.

Danny then turns around and lets an ecto blast from his backside. Vlad looks at the way of using them in disgust as the blast lands in his face. Vlad cringes at the smell of it.

"Ugh! Disgusting! Daniel, stop! Think about the things I could show you. The doors I could open for you. You, and I, Vlad Plasmius. Together we could rule!", Vlad said.

{Vlad doesn't know his ghost form's name because he only recently came up with it}.

"Why would I want to join you?! You tried to hurt my mommy and daddy! Your a bad seed and a bad fruitloop!", Danny yelled.

Danny turns around and sends Vlad another ecto blast from his butt.

"I will tell my daddy about you!", Danny said.

"And so will I. Honestly, if you expose me, you expose yourself.", Vlad said.

"My parents already know you ditz!", Danny yelled.

{He heard this term out of his sister plenty of times to know what it means}.

Soon the RV crashes into the library. Both Vlad and Danny get out of the RV's way.

"Somebody parked the RV wrong.", Danny pointed out and giggles, "And daddy's driving!"

"Mind if I cut in?", Vlad asked phasing his hand into the RV grabbing Maddie.

"MOMMY!", Danny screamed.

"Let go of me!", Maddie yelled.

"Never again, woman.", Vlad said.

"Maddie!", Jack yelled.

"MOOOOMMMMMMYYYY!", Danny screamed starting to cry.

Danny jumps intangibly and invisibly into the RV. he is confused by the mechanics and guesses everything from when he observed his parents driving it. He starts driving the RV.

Harriet sees the gear shift move and nothing else.

"And I wasn't going to come to this thing! Hah!", Harry said.

Soon the RV is speeding.

{Who knew a five year old Danny could 'drive'. XD Don't try this at home kids!}

Maddie is dangling by her foot as Vlad holds her.

"Jack, look out! The RV!", Maddie said.

Jack dives out of the way.

"Look mommy and daddy! I'M DRIVING!", Danny yelled.

"I'm going to have a talk with him.", Maddie said.

"Way to go son!", Jack yelled.

"Jack!", Maddie said.

"Oh I wonder what this button does!", Danny said gleefully.

He presses a button and an ecto laser comes out and fires. The ecto laser is knocked away by Vlad. Danny press another fascinating button out of curiosity and ecto lightning is sent at Vlad. Vlad phases through it. Danny presses another button with even more curiosity. It shoots out some ecto goo. It successfully hits Vlad. Danny peeks his head out and sees what he did.

"Cool! I didn't even know that happened!", Danny said.

Danny flies out of the RV and accidently Overshadows his dad and catches Maddie.

"Jack! You did it!", Maddie said.

"Hi mommy!", Danny said in Jack's body and then realizes, "Oopsie. I Overshadowed daddy."

Maddie giggles.

"Still you both did it sweetie.", Maddie said.

Danny uses Jack's body to set Maddie down.

"Should I go finish that bad seed?", Danny asked.

"Yes. Teach him to not mess with a Fenton!", Maddie said.

Maddie runs to the RV, and Danny in Jack's body runs up Vlad.

"Hi v-man.", Danny said.

"Ooo, you overshadowed Jack. Ooo, I'm so scared. Now what's next? A card trick?", Vlad said mockingly.

Danny turns around and makes Jack shoot an ecto blast from his backside. Vlad is disturbed by this and looks like he is about to be sick.

"Please listen. I will try to leave my dad and expose you.", Danny said, "If you promise to leave us alone, I won't."

"...You're bluffing.", Vlad said still a bit disgusted.

Danny looks at the word in confusion.

"It means trying to trick someone.", Vlad said.

"I'm not tricking anyone. My mommy and daddy already know. They love me. But if they know about you, then what would they think?", Danny said, "You won't be loved like you used to be!"

"Using your opponents weaknesses against him. I am teaching you something after all. Very well. Truce. Eventually you will join me by choice. You and your mother. But for now...", Vlad said flying up, "CURSE YOU, Jack Fenton! Your world-renowned expertise of all things ghost has defeated me! ...Until next time, son."

Danny giggled at this.

"World-renowned expertise! Outstanding!", Harry said.

Danny finally manages to get out of Jack. Maddie runs up and hugs them both.

"Daddy! Mommy!", Danny said throwing his arms up.

"Aren't you forgetting something?", Maddie asked.

Danny looks at himself and realizes he is still in ghost form.

"Oopsie!", Danny said and crawled inside a garbage can and transformed back.

He crawled out and hugged both Maddie and Jack.

"We did it daddy! We scared that meanie away!", Danny said.

"We sure did Danny-boy.", Jack said patting his hair.

Both Maddie and Jack sniff the air. they look at Danny.

"Looks like you will be needing a bath.", Maddie said.

"But I like being dirty...", Danny whined.

"Ghosts! This story will make your career, and mine!", Harry said.

* * *

_Later on the way home..._

"Why did they fire Harry?", Danny asked.

"She tried to file some crackpot story about ghosts.", Jazz said.

"Shut up Spazzy!", Danny said offended.

"Sorry Danny.", Jazz said.

The two hugged to make it up. Jazz smells Danny.

"Did you use intangibility to roll around in a dumpster?", Jazz asked.

"Not really but I did roll around in some garbage!", Danny said gleefully.

Jazz looks at her brother in disgust.

"I can't believe Harry blames me. And Vlad was so mad he didn't even say goodbye. And we were all such great chums in college.", Jack said sadly.

"It's okay daddy!", Danny said, "Friends fight all the time."

"Thanks son. Your still getting a bath when we get home.", Jack said.

"But I like being dirty!", Danny whined.

* * *

_At home..._

Danny ran though the house trying to get out of bath time.

"Danny! Come here so I can get you in the bath tub!", Maddie said.

"But I want to stay dirty!", Danny whined.

Danny was now covered in garbage, fudge, and sticky soft drinks.

"Please get back her now!", Maddie yelled.

Jack was watching the chase as if it were a football game. It was official watching Danny use his powers to avoid bath time was now a family entertainment.

Maddie finally grabbed Danny and dragged him back into the bathroom to finish his bath.


	5. Friends, Dreams, and Halloween!

**Binas:** Welcome to my latest chapter! Did you have fun with my Easter Egg challenge? Well now things are getting a little more interesting. Let's see how this little curve ball does!

**Reviews:**

**jeanette9a:** Yep. Getting beaten up by a 5 year old is one of the most embarrassing thing that can happen to anyone.

**VideoGamingFreak1213:** That's a funny skit there. It's technically garbage not dirt, but who cares?

**Doggyjunky:** Really? I need to relook. Oh well. But I was stating where I got the idea from.

**Everyone else:** Thanks for your support, and keep flapping! Now here's a poll. Who want's Skulker to be a babysitter for one chapter? It's yes or no. No maybes.

* * *

.

* * *

{It's October}

* * *

.

* * *

Danny was very happy. He made a new friend. One that his parents didn't expect...

* * *

_Flashback..._

Danny was flying around the Ghost Zone, exploring with his parents following him in the Specter Speeder.

{His parents finished it recently}.

"Mommy look!", Danny said pointing in a random direction.

There are several purple doors floating around in green atmosphere. One of the doors open and a small ghost with blonde hair and was wearing stripped footie pajamas. He sees Danny and smiles.

"Will you be my friend?", The ghost asked.

Danny looks at him.

"I guess so. My name is Danny.", Danny said holding out his hand.

"I'm Klemper!", The ghost said cheerfully.

"Let's go show you to my mommy and daddy!", Danny said.

Danny and Klemper fly to the Specter Speeder.

"Mommy! Daddy! I made a new friend!", Danny said, "His name is Klemper!"

"Will you be my friend?", Klemper asked Maddie and Jack.

Maddie and Jack look a little uneasy at the ghost. Klemper looked like a stalker type ghost.

"Danny are you sure this is a good idea?", Maddie asked.

"I will be your friend!", Jack said cheerfully.

Maddie sighed.

"As long as you don't go causing trouble, your allowed to be friends with Danny. If we catch you misbehaving we will not hesitate to hunt you.", Maddie said.

Klemper gulps and nods.

_End of Flashback..._

* * *

Danny and Klemper were playing hide and go seek in the lab. Danny was in human form to play fair if Sam and Tucker come over.

"Aw man you found me!", Danny whined. Klemper laughs.

"Well at least Danny found a ghost about his age to play with.", Jack said.

"Looks like Tucker and Sam will be coming over soon.", Maddie said looking at the time, "Danny! Sam and Tucker are coming over soon!"

Danny peeks his head out of his hiding spot... behind the Fenton Portal.

"Alright! Klemper! Want to meet my other friends when they get here?", Danny asked.

"Sure!", Klemper said.

* * *

_Later..._

Sam and Tucker walked into the basement and saw Danny peek out of the garbage can.

"Sam! Tucker! you guys made it!", Danny said, "I want you to meet someone!"

"Who? A super model?", Tucker asked just to be thumped by Sam.

"Tucker...", Sam growled.

"Klemper! Their here!", Danny said and Klemper makes himself known.

"Will you be my friend?", Klemper asked.

"Sure.", Sam and Tucker said.

Sam, Klemper, Tucker, and Danny start playing their game of hide and go seek. Maddie and Jack giggled at some of the antics like Klemper scaring Tucker by turning invisible and picking up various things.

* * *

Later...

"See you later Danny!", Sam said leaving through the door.

"See you soon bro!", Tucker said snickering at his recently learned word.

Once Sam and Tucker left, Klemper left to go back to the Ghost Zone.

"Alright, time for yet another bath. This time I'm using the ghost proof bath tub to make sure you take your bath.", Maddie said remembering the dozens of times Danny escaped his bath.

"I don't want a bath!", Danny whined.

In the end Maddie successfully gave Danny a bath. After the bath Danny turned intangible to dry off. What got Maddie is that he did it outside of the bathtub.

"Danny...", Maddie said and cleaned up the water mess.

* * *

_Later..._

"That was a good story mommy!", Jazz said.

Jack, Jazz, and Danny were in Danny's room listening to Maddie finishing a bedtime story.

"I'm glad you loved it.", Maddie said and gave a kiss to Jazz and Danny.

"Aw don't I get one?", Jack whined.

"Come here!", Maddie said and kissed him.

Jack blushes.

Danny comes to realization.

"Ugh! Mommy gave me cooties!", Danny said.

Everyone snickers at this.

"Good night.", Maddie said.

Everyone went to bed.

* * *

Danny's dream...

Raining gummy bears of every flavor. A kid's true happy dream. Danny was trying to catch his favorite flavors. he soon saw a girl in the distance. No older than four and a half. She had midnight raven hair pulled back in two pigtails, icy sapphire eyes, a pale baby blue shirt, a red denim overall dress, blue and white converses, and knee high white socks. She had a warm smile that mirrored Danny's. Danny watched her as she was catching some gummy bears. She then ran off giggling. Danny decided to chase after her. Once he caught up to the girl, he woke up. Who was the girl?

* * *

"Danny! Time to wake up and get ready!", Maddie whispered to him.

Danny squinted as the rays of sunshine hit his face. he got ready for school.

Once Danny was done getting ready, he went down stairs to eat breakfast.

"What's that smell?", Danny asked.

It had to be Jack attempting to make breakfast. Keyword: Attempted. Jack's cooking turned chaotic for one reason every time. Ectoplasm powered appliances. Jack was using the Fenton Toaster to cook waffles. Whe the toaster dinged, ecto powered waffles flew out of the toaster. Danny screamed as his breakfast attacked him.

Jack gave the 'I didn't do anything wrong' look. Maddie rushed in and saw the chaos. She glared at Jack.

"Jack...", Maddie said and swatted the haunted waffles away from Danny. Once Maddie got rid of the haunted waffles, she made Danny some waffles that weren't haunted.

* * *

At school...

"Okay class. Mr. lancer is out sick and I'm your substitute teacher, Ms. Cooper.", The woman said.

Ms. Cooper had platinum red hair, green eyes, a freckled face, she was also short and wore a white blouse with a denim overall dress. She had a warm smile.

Ms. Cooper passed out color by numbers worksheets.

"I want you to complete this work sheet the best you can by yourselves. If you need help please come and see me.", Ms. Cooper said.

Danny worked hard on his coloring sheet. When he finished the last spot he ran up to Ms. Cooper to show the finished project. Ms. Cooper took it and put a gold star on it.

"It's very lovely Daniel.", Ms. Cooper said.

* * *

_Later at recess..._

Danny was climbing around on the monkey bars.

"Hey Sam! Tucker! Look at this!", Danny said and dangled upside down from the monkey bars. Sam and Tucker clapped and joined him. Soon the whistle blew.

Sam and Tucker got down easily. Danny had a harder time. Soon his intangibly decided to sabotage him and made him fall. Sam and Tucker caught him. Ms. Cooper came running.

"Are you guys okay?", Ms. Cooper asked.

"Yeah.", Danny said.

* * *

_On the way into class Dash stopped Danny yet again..._

"Hey Fenturd! You still owe me!", Dash said and gave Danny an atomic wedgie. Danny screamed.

"Let me go Dash!", Danny yelled. Dash laughed.

"Let's see if you will fit in your backpack!", Dash said and stuffed Danny into his own backpack.

"Let me out of here!", Danny yelled.

Danny then remembered. He peeked through the fabric. No one could see the backpack. Danny then phased through the backpack and ran to his seat.

The rest of the class entered. Dash growled at the fact Danny managed to escape the backpack.

Ms. Cooper passed out math worksheets and everyone got to work. Danny had drastically improved, thanks to the sites Mr. Lancer gave Maddie. He now was at a first grade level. Who said Fentons weren't geniuses? Since Danny was ahead of the class, he didn't really have to worry about ghosts attacking while he was doing his work.

* * *

_Later..._

Danny finished the last math problem when his ghost sense went off. he raised his hand.

"Ummm... Ms. Cooper, can I go to the bathroom?", Danny asked and faked the potty dance in his chair.

Jack had taught him how to fake certain bowel movements that would be needed to escape class. Maddie found it gross from time to time. Especially the farting and barfing ones.

"You may go Daniel.", Ms. Cooper said.

Danny left the room.

One thing that Danny was lucky about was that his parents managed to make a long bathroom break seem nothing more than IBS and all that fun stuff.

Once safely inside a stall in the boy's bathroom, he looked around to make sure no one followed. The last time he went to go transform, he had someone follow him. He was just lucky it was Tucker that followed him.

{Tucker actually had to use the bathroom}.

Danny quickly transformed and went to find what set his ghost sense off invisibly. Then he saw who. A short, chubby, blue skinned ghost with black hair, red eyes, a beanie, and overalls. Danny thought he looked stupid.

"BEWARE! FOR I'M THE BOX GHOST!", The ghost shouted to no body.

Danny snickered. This guy was PATHETIC! He burst out into full blown laughter afterwards. He accidently let his invisibly slip. The Box Ghost looked at Danny.

"FEAR ME! FOR I'M THE BOX GHOST WHO WILL USE THIS CRAYON BOX TO SEAL YOUR DOOM!", The Box Ghost shouted.

Danny kept on laughing.

"Your stupid!", Danny said, "Crayon boxes aren't weapons!"

Danny then sent an ecto blast at the pathetic ghost.

"TASTE MY FURY!", Danny yelled and launched an ecto blast from his backside into The Box Ghost's face. The Box ghost looked at this in disgust.

"YOUR ECTO FLATULENCE CAN'T DEFEAT ME NO MATTER HOW DISGUSTING THE ARE!", The Box Ghost shouted and sent the crayons from the crayons box at Danny.

Danny dodged the crayons with ease.

"I was expecting more of a challenge. Not some idiot!", Danny said.

The Box Ghost found a box filled with plastic forks lying around. Dropped by some careless school worker. The Box Ghost launched the plastic forks out of the box and sent them at Danny. Danny turned intangible just in time.

Danny then turned invisible, while also remaining intangible, snuck up behind The Box Ghost, pulled out the thermos, and sucked the annoying idiot into it.

"BBBEEEWWWWAAAARRREEE!", The Box Ghost cried as he got sucked in.

"Your such an idiot Boxy.", Danny said.

Danny started thrashing the thermos around making The Box Ghost sick inside the thermos. Danny swore he heard The Box ghost throw up.

"Not my mess to clean up.", Danny said and went back into the bathroom. He transformed back and ran back to class.

* * *

_At home..._

"Hello! Were home!", Jazz called walking in with a happy Danny behind her.

"And you won't believe which ghost I caught today!", Danny said and starts thrashing the thermos around again.

Jack ran straight up to them.

"Can I see?", Jack asked and Danny handed the thermos.

Jack went into the lab to see which one Danny caught. Then they heard laughter. Maddie, Jazz, and Danny ran into the basement to see The Box Ghost trying to escape the box that kept him from escaping. Jack was on the floor laughing.

"This spook actually thinks he can scare us!", Jack said, "Just look at him! He can't even scare the pee out of a newborn puppy!"

Jack demonstrated by holding a baby chihuahua and tossed it into the box. The Box Ghost tried scaring it but got peed on in the face.

"WHAT'S THIS STICKY, SMELLY, YELLOW SUBSTANCE?!", The Box Ghost asked.

A rainbow of 'ewwws' were unleashed.

"It's pee Boxy!", Danny said snickering, "It means the dog hates your guts!"

Jazz looked at this in disgust and felt bad for the puppy's mental well being.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Danny was curled up in bed snoozing away like a little angel. He tossed and turned as his lovely happy dream became a full blown nightmare.

* * *

_Danny's nightmare..._

Danny was running. Vlad was trying to catch him. There was puddles of ectoplasm everywhere. Some of the ectoplasm was leaking from containers that had inactive bodies. It was hard to tell what they looked like due to the residue and ectoplasm obscuring most of the details. Vlad caught Danny and strapped him down. He then used some sort of device to force a him to transform. Danny then woke up screaming.

* * *

Maddie, jack, and Jazz rushed into Danny's room to see him crying.

"What's wrong?", Maddie asked.

"I had a nightmare!", Danny said and continued to cry.

Everyone hugged Danny, calming him down.

"It was just a nightmare. It's not real.", Jazz said hugging her teddy bear.

Jazz gives it to Danny.

"Maybe Bearbert Einstein will help you sleep.", Jazz said.

Danny takes it and hugs it. He eventually goes back to sleep and same with everyone else.

* * *

_Saturday..._

It had been a ling week and it was now Saturday. Also that meant Halloween. So Jack and Maddie were not only getting Jazz a costume, but also stocking up on candy. Unlike most people, the Fentons left the candy on the porch and left a note that said 'take one piece of candy only'. And Jack would scribble 'FUDGE' on to it every year. Danny would scribble 'BOO', Jazz 'Am I the only normal one here', and Maddie 'Happy Halloween, don't let the ghosts bite'.

Jazz was a pink sugar princess, Maddie and Jack wore their jumpsuits and went looking for ghosts, also getting mistaken for plumbers. Danny decided he could just go as his ghost form for Trick or Treating. He also had some thoughts on trying to scare the pee out of Dash.

* * *

_One hour later..._

Danny and Jazz had a lot of candy by now and decided to go look for Jack and Maddie.

"Hey look! There's Dash! Watch this!", Danny said and turned invisible and intangible.

Danny flew over to Dash and Overshadowed him. He made Dash run over to the nearest kid that went to Casper Elementary.

"Hey! Want me to eat out of your catbox? I love eating the chocolate in there!", Danny said through Dash.

"EEEEWWWWWW!", The kid screamed and slapped Dash's body and ran away.

Danny phased out off Dash. Dash looked like he woke up from a daze.

"Why do I feel like eating out of a catbox?", Dash asked.

Jazz groaned at Danny as he became tangible and visible next to her.

"Danny! You know better!", Jazz said, "Let's just go find mommy and daddy."

"Okay Spazzy.", Danny said.

* * *

Once Danny and Jazz found Jack and Maddie, they were socked at what was going on.

"What happened?", Jazz asked.

"It appears your dad managed to make someone pass out.", Maddie said.

"Okay! I only used the Fenton Foamer on him one time!", Jack said.

Maddie narrows her eyes.

Jazz face palmed.

"Daddy! You said you wouldn't shoot goo at people anymore!", Jazz said.

"Look how much candy I got!", Danny said changing the subject and holding his Trick or Treating bag.

"Don't eat it all sweetie. We don't need to chase you down because of a sugar rush.", Maddie said then looks at Jack, "That means you too. Remember last Halloween?"

Jack looked sheepishly.

"How was I suppose to know that it would become haunted candy?", Jack asked.

"Nevermind.", Maddie said.

"Hey mommy!", Danny said and Maddie looked at him, "I'm getting sleepy."

Danny's eyes drooped as tiredness kicked in. Maddie picked him up.

"Come on. Let's go home.", Maddie said and they all headed home for the night.


	6. How to get Kicked out of Wal-Mart

**Binas:** Okay! I admit! I teased you guys last chapter! Well what are you going to do about it? I'm not giving myself away. I can be a troller all I want! But did you catch any Easter Eggs I left last chapter? I'm sure a few fans of other Nick shows caught them. Remember the only hints I give are how they are worded. I actually plan to leave them in plain sight to torment you guys. Okay just kidding on the torment part. Here's a little chat room skit before we get on with the program! You guys deserve it for being so supportive! :D My treat!

**NEWS:** I donated half of my hair to Locks of Love. I feel glad I did it. This wasn't my first time though. My first time was about three years ago. And don't worry, my hair isn't a pixie cut. It's rather a long bob now.

**Reviews:**

**jeanette9a:** [_In singing voice._] I'm not telling... [_gives a devious look._]

**VideoGamingFreak1213:** Wow your good at skits! It was kinda funny! And yes Tucker, I got the ecto fart idea from when he lost his memory. Can you guess what other show it refers to? Solve that and you will solve that Easter Egg.

**DannySamLover20:** Oh don't you worry, the way things are going, this story is going to be flying for a long time.

**Everyone else:** Thanks so much for the support! Please continue to read!

* * *

.

* * *

Key: Danny is _Ghost_Boy_, Tucker is _Tech_Rat_, Sam is _Gothic_Storm_, Box ghost is _Box_King_, Maddie is _Ghost_Huntress_, and Jack is _Fudge_

* * *

**Chat Room Chaos Part I:**

_Ghost_Boy has logged on  
Gothic_Storm __has logged on_  
Tech_Rat _has logged on  
Box_King __has logged on_

_Ghost_Boy_: This is so stupid! How did HE get in here?!

_Tech_Rat_: More importantly. How on Earth did he get a computer?

_Box_King_: BEWARE! FOR I'M THE BOX GHOST! I FOUND THIS COMPUTER IN A BOX AND DECIDED TO USE IT TO SEAL YOUR DOOM!

_Ghost_Boy_: O.O

_Tech_Rat_: O.O

_Gothic_Storm_: O.O

_Ghost_Boy_: I will be right back... -.-#' I'm tired of him always escaping!

_Ghost_Boy has logged off... To beat the ectoplasm out of The Box Ghost for the millionth time this week  
__Box_King has lost connection  
____Ghost_Boy has logged on_

_____Ghost_Boy_: Back and the annoying idiot is back in the thermos. Should I keep him in there for the night? He won't like me if I do.

_Gothic_Storm_: Yes please. He is one of the all nighters. We don't need you to fall asleep in Mr. Lancer's class just because The Box Ghost kept you up all night.

_Ghost_Huntress has logged on  
__Fudge has logged on_

_Ghost_Boy_: O.O

_Tech_Rat_: O.O

_Gothic_Storm_: O.O

_Ghost_Boy_: Quick Tuck! Hide the chat!

_Ghost_Huntress_: -Looks at previous messages- Danny...

_Ghost_Huntress has lost connection  
__Fudge has __lost connection_

* * *

___._

* * *

___._

* * *

___._

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?", Tucker asked.

They looked at the abandoned house. It was all boarded up and had trees scratching against the windows. The shudders creaked as the wind blew.

"It's going to be fine. Besides when did one of my ideas blew up in my face?", Sam said.

"Uhhh... The accident.", Danny started.

"That doesn't count. Something good came out of that.", Sam said.

"The time you put the pink dresses that your mom got you on a random stray puppy.", Tucker said.

"Okay I didn't actually plan that one out. I still blame the stupid puppy from running up to my mommy and daddy.", Sam said.

"The time you buried your pink sweat shirt and sweat pants in the backyard.", Danny said.

"I'm not even going to go there.", Sam said.

"Forcing me to pretend to be you to get out of the shopping trip.", Tucker said shuddering.

"How was I suppose to know!?", Sam said, "Nevermind. Let's just get this over with."

The trio approached the abandoned house came up to the boarded door.

"Can you phase us through?", Sam asked.

Danny grabbed Tucker and Sam's hands and phased through the door. Once inside they looked around.

"Now what?", Danny asked looking bored, "There's nothing here!"

"We are going to use this place to help you practice your powers, remember? Sam said that this was the best place until your mommy and daddy finished installing the training area in the lab.", Tucker said.

"Okay. Now I remember.", Danny said, "Does mommy and daddy know?"

Sam and Tucker nod. Tucker opens his backpack.

"I have some basic things to help with the training session.", Tucker said holding up a Speedometer.

"Let's get started!", Sam said.

* * *

_After setting everything up..._

"Which one should we do first?", Tucker asked reading the list of abilities discovered so far.

"How about the easiest ones first?", Danny asked.

"Yea. The easier they are, the less energy needed. That also means you will be able to do the harder ones later. Who knows, maybe the harder ones go hand and hand with the easier ones.", Sam said.

"Okay first on the list is trans-form-ation.", Tucker said trying to pronounce it.

"Okay.", Danny said and transformed.

Sam nods.

"In-vis-ibil-ity.", Tucker said.

Danny dissappeared from sight and lifted a random object to comfirm he was indeed invisible.

Sam nods again.

Danny turns the object invisible too.

Tucker and Sam grin.

"Next is in-tan-gabil-ity.", Tucker said.

Danny became visible. He then turned intangible and ran through several objects and walls. He even managed to turn a dusty old pillow intangible and brought it back.

Sam and Tucker clap.

"Okay next up is flight.", Tucker said.

Danny took off into the air and did several tricks. Swinging from lamps, wall walking, simple hovering, and several tricky loops that a plane could never do. He soon stopped paying attention to where he was going and slammed into a wall. He slid down the wall like how slime would if flung at a wall. If sounds were playing then a big 'wa wa waaaaa' would sound.

Sam and Tucker shake their heads.

"Flight good. Atten-tion span zero.", Tucker said.

"Shut up.", Danny said once on the floor.

Sam takes the paper from Tucker.

"Let's see if I can read it better. You haven't been paying attention to the teacher when we go over word pronouncing.", Sam said, "Overshadowing. Who should be the test subject?"

Sam's eyes land on Tucker. He goes wide eyed.

"Oh no! Please! No!", Tucker begged.

Danny turned intangible and phased into Tucker. Tucker's eyes became a glowing green and gained Danny's voice.

"Hi! I'm Tucker and I like kissing my PDA Jr. in hopes of getting cooties from it!", Danny said through Tucker. Sam and Danny snicker.

Danny leaves Tucker's body. Tucker stumbles a bit.

"Don't ever do that again! That was just creepy!", Tucker said.

"Okay, ecto blasts.", Sam said.

Danny shot an ecto blast from each hand then one out of his backside. Sam and Tucker look at this in disgust.

"Watch were you point your butt!", Tucker yelped.

"Danny. As much as you enjoy doing it that way; I have to say that is the most disturbing way to use them.", Sam shuddered.

Soon they heard a knock on the door.

"I WILL GET IT!", Danny screamed for no reason.

Danny phased through the door and phased back in with Jack and Maddie.

"We just got one more power to do.", Sam said.

"Okay.", Maddie said.

Sam picked the list up.

"Duplication.", Sam said.

{You know how that one will go. :P}

Danny tried duplicating but it didn't go as exactly as planned.

"Should someone get a mirror?", Tucker asked.

"Not a good idea. If he saw this then he will have nightmares for weeks.", Sam said.

Jack and Maddie just went wide eyed and made an unsure/slightly disturbed look.

"I hope this isn't permanent.", Jack said.

"It can't be that bad.", Danny said.

Danny turned to the side and saw a second head. He went wide eyed.

"This sucks!", Danny whined.

"I have an idea.", Jack said and pulled out a bat, "i call it the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick! Maybe it will fix you up."

"It's just a bat!", Tucker said.

"A bat with the word 'Fenton' on it.", Jack said.

Jack hit the bat on the second head and made it disappear.

"I guess that power is under needs more practice.", Maddie said.

Danny's ghost sense went off.

"I have to go. That blue puffy thing came.", Danny said.

"It's called a ghost sense.", Sam said reading the paper, "One of the powers that happens on it's own."

Danny took off and flew to go find the ghost.

He soon saw Axion Labs. He phased into the building and saw a ghost puppy running around knocking things over. The puppy was barking and had it's tongue hanging out. It looked like it was looking for something.

Danny started thinking.

"Here puppy! Here puppy!", Danny called.

The puppy ran to Danny and pounced on him. Danny got licked to oblivion causing him to giggle.

"Down boy!", Danny said and the puppy obeyed, "Let's see who owns you."

Danny read the dog tag.

"Looks like this is your home and your name is Cujo.", Danny said, "Does anyone here own a dog?!"

Everyone in the building shakes their heads.

"Is it your dog?", A man asked. His tag read Dr. Damon Gray.

"No sir. Mommy won't let me have a puppy.", Danny said.

"You could be lying ghost baby. All ghosts lie, no matter how little they are.", Dr. Gray said.

"I'm not lying and I'm not a baby! I'm in Kindergarten!", Danny yelled. He didn't like being yelled at, "I'm just trying to get Cujo out of here."

"How do you know it's name?", Dr. Gray asked.

"It was on his name tag.", Danny said.

Soon the puppy ran back with a squeaky toy.

"It looks like Cujo was just looking for his toy. I guess that's what it was all about.", Danny said.

Danny picks Cujo up.

"I will take him off your hands now okay.", Danny said and flew away with the puppy.

* * *

Later...

"In you go boy!", Danny said trowing Cujo's chew toy into the Fenton Portal. Cujo jumps in after it, "Bye bye puppy!"

Danny waved into the portal smiling.

Once Danny was done waving to the puppy he came across a list.

'**_Things to do at Wal-Mart_**

'_1) Set the alarm clocks at 5 minute intervals in Housewares_

_2)_ _Go into a fitting room and shut the door and wait a while and then yell, very loudly, "There is no toilet paper in here!"_

_3) Say "Code 3 in Housewares" to a store worker_

_4) Attempt to drown in a kiddie pool_

_5) Randomly start putting different size underwear in peoples carts_

_6) Go to the bathroom with a cantaloupe (hidden) Make grunting noises and drop the cantaloupe in the toilet. Then say "Phew, That's better"_

_7) __TP the girl's fitting room, have someone go in and have someone else say "So now they put toilet paper in here!"_

_8) ______Look right into the security camera and use it as a mirror, and pick your nose_

_9) Make a trail leading to the bathrooms_

_10) Yell "there's a ghost in isle 3" all over the store_

_11) Go to the front of the store in a baby diaper and ask a macho guy to change you_

_12) Glue pennies on the floor 'heads' side up_'

This list made Danny snicker. He wondered why this list was even made. He then bursts out into laughter. Behind his back, a broom glows green and floats up and whacks Danny in the head.

"Owiee!", Danny said and saw the broom.

The broom stopped glowing and fell down. Danny tried doing what he did when he as laughing and succeeds. He moves the broom all over the lab. He then remembers Jack, Maddie, Sam, and tucker and heads back to them with the list in his belt.

* * *

_Later..._

Danny phased everyone out of the abandoned house.

"Well we have to go to the store now.", Maddie said.

"Mommy! Daddy! When I was at home I discovered a new power!", Danny said getting excited.

"What is it?", Jack asked.

Danny then made a loose plank of wood float up and fly all over the place. It had a green glow around it. Soon he made the plank of wood do the chicken dance. Everyone laughed.

"Well at least this one is easier for you.", Maddie said.

Maddie then called Sam and Tucker's parents to see if they could come to the store. Sam and Tucker's parents said yes as long as they behaved themselves.

* * *

_In the RV..._

Jack was driving which spelled 'no laws of physics' driving. Danny, who was now in human form, showed the list that he found earlier to Sam and Tucker. They both snicker.

"Let's do it!", Sam said.

"Yea! I'm bored anyways.", Tucker said.

* * *

_Phase 1: Set the alarm clocks at 5 minute intervals in Housewares..._

As the kids, Maddie, and Jack strolled through the housewares section they picked up a new alarm clock. Danny blasted his old one when he didn't want to wake up. Hopefully some tweaking will make this one ecto resistant.

"Ready?", Sam asked.

"Ready!", Danny said.

Danny's eyes glowed green as the alarm clocks became synchronized. The three giggled. This should be interesting.

Soon all the alarm clocks went off at the same time. jack and Maddie jumped at this. they pulled out all of their ghost weapons and started running around.

"GHOST!", They both shouted.

This made Sam, Danny, and Tucker laugh. This had too much irony.

* * *

_Phase 2: Go into a fitting room and shut the door and wait a while and then yell, very loudly, "There is no toilet paper in here!"..._

While Danny's parents were off chasing a ghost, Danny, Sam, and Tucker approached the men's fitting room.

{Note: They don't know it was Danny who pulled that prank}.

"Ready Tuck?", Sam asked.

"Ready as ever...", Tucker said reluctantly.

Tucker walked into a random stall.

"There is not toilet paper in here!", Tucker yelled.

One of the store workers had a look of fright on his face. his face turned a shade of purple.

"No! No! No! Not in there!", The store worker said and dragged Tucker out of the stall.

The three kids giggled when the worker was gone.

* * *

_Phase 3: Say "Code 3 in Housewares" to a store worker..._

"This one is mine!", Sam said.

Sam ran up to a random store worker and tugged his pants.

"Sir. Code three in housewares!", Sam said looking innocent.

The store worker groaned and grabbed a mop and muttered something.

* * *

Phase 4: Attempt to drown in a kiddie pool...

"Why do I have to get the sucky one?", Danny asked.

"Just do it.", Sam said.

Danny sighed.

They headed to the swimming pool section. Danny turned his hand intangible and pulled out a kiddie pool. He hopped into the kiddie pool and started to 'drown'.

People looked at him if he were crazy.

* * *

_Phase 5: Randomly start putting different size underwear in peoples carts..._

"Sweet! I get to touch thongs!", Tucker said happily.

"Remind me to not let him get anything similar to this one next time.", Danny whispered.

Tucker went into the lady's underwear section and grabbed loads of underwear and threw them into carts that were being used by men.

Many people groaned at this. One baby even stuck the underwear into it's mouth.

Danny and Sam gave an unsure look to each other.

"Should I Overshadow him?", Danny asked.

"Not a good idea.", Sam said.

* * *

_Phase 6: Go to the bathroom with a cantaloupe (hidden) Make grunting noises and drop the cantaloupe in the toilet. Then say "Phew, That's better"..._

"Okay this is just stupid!", Sam complained as she carried a cantaloupe into the ladies bathroom and entered a stall, closing the door. She grunted for a few minutes. Soon she dropped the cantaloupe into the toilet.

"Phew! That's better.", Sam said the muttered, "Not."

* * *

_Phase 7: TP the girl's fitting room, have someone go in and have someone else say "So now they put toilet paper in here!"..._

Danny snickered. This was a boy's dream prank. Danny ran into the toilet paper section and phased his hand into several toilet paper boxes to grab some. Once the trio reached the lady's fitting room, Sam gave Tucker the signal and he walked into one of the stalls. Danny then threw the toilet paper all over that stall.

"Oh, so now they put toilet paper in here!", Tucker yelled.

A female store worker saw the aftermath and got Tucker out of there and put him down outside of the fitting room. The trio broke into laughter once she left.

* * *

_Phase 8: Look right into the security camera and use it as a mirror, and pick your nose…_

"Just because you are doing it now, doesn't mean it's okay to do it.", Sam reminded Tucker.

"Okay.", Tucker said, "Uhh… Danny a little help?"

Danny nods and runs into a random stall in the men's bathroom and transformed when no one was looking. Danny came out invisible and intangible. He resumed tangible when he was fully out of the door. He ran up to Tucker and picked him up, without turning him invisible. Danny then flew up to a random security camera. When Tucker was face to face with it, he picked his nose.

"Please put the child down, ghost. We aren't amused.", The intercom beeped.

The trio laughed as Danny put Tucker back on the ground. Danny went back into the bathroom to transform back into human form. Once Danny came out they saw Jack and Maddie run by with their ghost weapons. One thing the store manager learned is that you can't keep the Fentons out. They will always go berserk when someone mentions ghosts or if there is an actual ghost roaming around.

"GHOST!", Jack and Maddie yelled. This caused the trio to laugh even harder because of the irony.

* * *

_Phase 9: Make a trail leading to the bathrooms…_

"Okay I got the left over toilet paper from when we TPed the fitting room.", Sam said and started to make a trail into the girl's bathroom. One thing no one was expecting is Vlad to pass by looking at this.

"What are you three doing?", Vlad asked.

"Making a trail into the bathrooms!", Danny said clapping then scowled at Vlad, "And I'm still mad at you, fruitloop!"

"Where did you get that crazy idea from Daniel?", Vlad asked.

"This!", Tucker said waving a piece of paper.

Vlad read it and looked at the two. Sam came out of the bathroom.

Vlad make an annoyed look at the three.

"You can't be serious.", Vlad said and returned the paper and left the trio before he humiliated himself.

* * *

_Phase 10: Yell "there's a ghost in isle 3" all over the store…_

Danny had to admit how corny this one was. Who knew that there was actually a ghost in the store? No one, cause Danny was in human form. This one would be even funnier do to reactions and his parents getting even more berserk.

Danny ran through the store screaming at the top of his lungs.

"THERE'S A GHOST IN ISLE 3!", Danny yelled.

"GHOST!", Jack and Maddie yelled and went to isle 3.

They came out of isle 3, covered in flour.

* * *

_Phase 11: Go to the front of the store in a baby diaper and ask a macho guy to change you…_

"Okay since you already wear diapers, how about you do this one.", Danny said.

The thought of Danny in ghost form asking for a diaper change was a bad idea. Ghosts don't ask humans for changing each other's diapers.

"Okay, fine. You owe me a new game for my PDA Jr.", Tucker said.

Tucker ran up to a buff looking store worker and tugged on his pants.

"Ummm… Sir can you change my diaper?", Tucker asked.

The store worker looked at him weirdly.

"Kid, aren't you a little too old for diapers?", The store worker asked.

"I was tra-uma-ti-zed and had to start wearing them again.", Tucker said.

The store worker carried him off to change his diaper. What Tucker didn't know was that he actually went in his diaper.

* * *

_Phase 12: Glue pennies on the floor 'heads' side up…_

"At least I get a good one this time.", Sam said.

Sam grabbed some glue and some pennies that she brought and glued them on to the ground. The trio hid behind a display case and watched people try to pick them up. Danny, Sam, and Tucker snickered at this.

Soon Maddie and Jack found them.

"There you three are. While we were chasing that ghost, we realized you weren't there.", Jack said sheepishly.

"You guys should have stayed with us.", Maddie said.

"We lost got lost when you ran off.", Sam lied.

Soon the manager walked up to them.

"Are these your kids?", The manager asked.

"Danny is but Sam and Tucker just tagged along.", Maddie said.

"You realized that these three have caused trouble through out the store?", The manager asked.

"Did you three do something?", Maddie asked.

"I found this list and we were doing what was on it!", Danny said.

The manager, Jack, and Maddie read it. Jack snickered at what the list said. Maddie and the Manager frowned.

"Where did you find this?", Maddie asked.

"In the basement.", Danny said.

Jack looked around trying to look innocent.

"Jack did you write this?", Maddie asked.

"I found it and printed it off to give to someone who asked for some pranks.", Jack said.

"Jack you need to put things like this in a safer place. I will give you a cookie if you put things in a safer place.", Maddie said.

Jack perked up at this and gave a big grin.

"Okay!", Jack said.


	7. One bad Pop Star

**Binas:** Okay. I need your guy's help severely. **_KINDRED SPIRITS TRANSCRIPTS DON'T EXIST!_** DX

Truth is, I don't have time to transcript an entire episode, my computer hates me when I get on Netflix or attempt to watch a simple clip and will buffer/get way too laggy for my tastes (I hate lagging to the bone), and I'm terrible cause I don't catch everything and I don't want to pause every five seconds (tried transcripting a episode for Avatar: The Last Airbender and it was a mess).

So if anyone has the time, experience, and the ability (please go into detail when do so and please describe what's going on like scenery and things going on in the background) to pull one off for me.

I will credit, I promise. And as a treat I will introduce Dani even quicker and have her in faster than you can read these funny moments below. Please help me out. It gives a good reason to re-watch DP! And for those who want to re-watch the WHOLE series, then go knock yourselves out and try to make some transcripts of those too! I need these key ones:

**The Fenton Menace  
****Secret Weapons**  
**Micro-Management**  
**Kindred Spirits **(A major must)  
**Infinite Realms**  
**Torrent of Terror**  
**Forever Phantom**  
**Urban Jungle**  
**Boxed Up Fury**  
**Frightmare **(Who doesn't want to peek some more into a five year old's dreams?)  
**D-Stabilized  
****Phantom Planet**

So want to help me out? At least I don't require the whole series (Thought that would be very generous but i'm just asking so don't kill me)! So want to help me get Dani in faster or what?

PS: Here are a random fun fact that will make you laugh! XD

1) Red cars are the ones with the highest bird poop ratings (As in they get pooped on a lot) and blue cars in second. So if your gonna buy a car, don't get blue or red if you don't want bird poop!

* * *

.

* * *

Funny Scenes (Found them on tv*com/shows/danny-phantom/infinite-realms-441461/)

* * *

**Sam:** You think Vlad will _ever_ find his destiny?  
**Danny:** Maybe, but for now, I'd say his dreams are on ice!  
_(A pigeon poops on Vlad's head)_  
**Tucker:** Oh, boy! That reminds me! _(Runs to bathroom)_ _Curse you, vegetables_!

{We need to give Tucker vegetables more often! And good pigeon! Keep poopin' on Vlad! XD}

-LOL LOL LOL-

(_Coming out bathroom while in China realm_)  
**Tucker**: Wow! The toilet paper had my fortune on it!

-LOL LOL LOL-

_(After moving a chess piece on the board)_  
**Vlad:** That's check and mate, Maddie.  
_(Maddie the cat meows)_  
**Vlad:** I'm afraid that was a fair move. _(Sighs)_ That's 13 games to nothing. Once again, I rule..  
_(Walks over to the window while he pets Maddie)_  
**Vlad:** _(Sadly)_ Oh, Maddie, I'm bored. I rule at chess, I rule at life, I rule this backwater city, but it's not enough! I know I'm destined to rule greater things than just Amity Park...  
_(Maddie meows. Vlad looks at her puzzled. Maddie meows again. Vlad smiles, as if he understands her.)_  
**Vlad:** Splendid idea! _(Runs to sofa and sits with Maddie)_ Watching TV to view others less fortunate than myself is the perfect pick me up. _(To Maddie)_ And remember, if anyone asks, you're my sister's cat.  
_(Maddie smiles and meows.)_

{Vlad, no body's gonna buy that. Just admit you took Danny's advice and got yourself a cat. -.-' I will even admit I have two cats. One was a birthday present for me and another was my sister's birthday present. We even have two dogs. One on my dad's birthday and another on my mom's.}

-LOL LOL LOL-

_(After a pair of ghosts passes by Team Phantom)_  
**Sam**: Hey, ask them for directions!  
**Tucker:** _(While clinging near the window of the Specter Speeder)_ And snacks! Ask for snacks!

-LOL LOL LOL-

**Sam**: _(To Danny while in the Specter Speeder with Tucker)_ Um, are we ever going home or are we still playing: 'lost in the Ghost Zone'?  
**Danny:** We're not lost! My expertly drawn map tells us exactly where we are. _(Points to a spiral on the map)_ We take a U-turn around this swirling vortex of infinite pain and we're home.  
_(Pauses and looks at the map)_ Oh, wait. That's a thumbprint...

{Just admit it, your hopelessly lost, you idiot.}

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Look! I drew you a picture!", Danny said running up to Maddie with a painting of a ghost kissing a kitten.

Danny is covered head to toe in paint of every color.

"It's lovely Danny. Why don't I go get something for you to go intangible on? It's either that or another bath for the fifth time today.", Maddie said.

"No bath!", Danny said.

Maddie went into the kitchen and grabbed a tray. She layered some paper towels on it and placed it on the floor. Danny stepped on to the tray and turned intangible. The dried paint fell of in crumbs leaving no trace of paint stains on him.

Maddie took the tray and dumped the dry paint and towels into the garbage can.

"Well you better get the rest of your stuff together. the school bus will be here soon, okay.", Maddie said.

Danny nods and goes upstairs to grab his backpack and his project, a tower made of macaroni, black, white, and green paint, and glue. Though Danny did add something extra for a laugh.

* * *

_On the bus..._

"I hope you use it on Mister Lancer. He would be screaming all the way home!", Tucker said.

"I think it's kinda cute. You even managed to paint it black.", Sam said looking at the tower.

Danny smiles mischievously.

"I'm not only going to use it on Mister Elephant, I'm going to use it on Dashie!", Danny said snickering at the nickname he gave Dash.

"Quiet Fentoad!", Dash yelled and threw a paper wad at Danny, "And don't call me Dashie again if you want to live!"

Dash continued to throw paper wads at all of the geeks and nerds on the bus, no matter what grade they were in.

"And he still loves me!", Danny said sarcastically then pops to realization, "Hey Sam! My mommy and daddy wanted me to give you something!"

Danny hands her a box. Sam opens it to find a set of Fenton Phones.

"These look neat! Perfect goth earrings!", Sam said putting them in.

* * *

_Later in class..._

"Okay class let's see what you all came up with.", Mr. Lancer said.

Mr. Lancer looked at every project. He had to give Dash an F for his extremely crude atomic wedgie machine that didn't work. No one knows why Dash didn't get suspended for such a device.

Soon it was Danny's turn.

"So anything special about this tower of yours?", Mr. Lancer asked.

"Oh yea! Your going to love this! Dash come here!", Danny said giving a smug look.

Dash gets up.

"What is it Fentoenail?", Dash asked.

"THIS!", Danny yelled and pressed a button.

The tower opened up and sprayed ectoplasm goo all over Dash.

"FENTON!", Dash screamed.

"THE ODYSSEY!", Mr. Lancer shouted.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker fell on the floor laughing. Valerie in the back just looked on in shock of this. Paulina was trying to stay away from the ectoplasm.

"Mr. Fenton! Don't ever bring anything like that again!", Mr. Lancer said.

"Not even my dad's Fenton Unclogger or Fenton Porta-Potty?", Danny asked.

Mr. Lancer made a face.

"I don't want to know!", Mr. Lancer said looking in disgust at the other things his dad could have invented.

* * *

_Later in the day at Recces..._

Tucker was playing music on his PDA Jr.

"Ember, you will remember...", the PDA plays.

Tucker listens to it smiling and starts singing with it horribly.

Danny and Sam cover their ears.

* * *

A few ghosts outside of Danny's ghost sense range hears Tucker's singing and cover their ears.

"What on earth was that ghostly wail?", One of the ghosts asked.

"Beats me!", The other said and flew away.

* * *

_Back on the playground..._

Everyone on the playground has an Ember doll and/or listening to her music, except for Danny and Sam.

Tucker starts hopping around.

"Ember! Go Ember! Ember! Remember! Ember! Go Ember!", Tucker sang.

"Someone shut him up!", Paulina said covering her ears.

Paulina walks up to Sam.

"Who gave you those lame things?", Paulina said.

"There not lame! Danny gave them to me!", Sam said.

"Whatever. You two have a crush on each other!", Paulina said.

"NO WE DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON EACH OTHER!", Danny and Sam yelled.

Tucker sings even louder while putting the song on repeat.

"TURN THAT THING OFF TUCKER!", Sam and Danny yelled covering their ears.

"Hey lookie! The lovebirds are trying to shut the geek up!", Dash yelled pointing.

"WE AREN'T LOVEBIRDS!", Danny and Sam yelled.

* * *

_Later in the class..._

"Okay, I received word that it became mandatory for Kindergarten to give the students a test that is similar to the benchmark but fit for their grade level and abilities. For example, Mr. Fenton will be getting one that's slightly harder cause he is ahead of you all.", Mr. Lancer said.

Danny jumped out of his seat and started hopping on the table.

"I rule! In your faces! I'm smarter than you Dashie!", Danny said getting cocky.

Dash growls.

"TROY! GET OF THE TABLE MR. FENTON BEFORE YOU FALL!", Mr. Lancer said rushing to him and set him down on the floor, "Don't ever do that again."

"Yes sir.", Danny said going back to his seat.

Soon a vehical pulls up in the play ground causing everyone to go outside.

Ember comes out of the vehical and her song 'Remember' plays.

"Hellooo Casper Elementary! Tell me who you love!", Ember said.

All of the kids chant her name except for Sam and Danny.

"That's it, baby, say my name! Are you ready for a little youth revolution?!", Ember said.

Danny looks at this in confusion.

"Why would a blue haired lady drive into the playground? Even daddy knows better than not to do that.", Danny said.

"So says the boy who was dancing on our table.", Sam said in a teasing voice.

"Sam! I couldn't resist rubbing it in Dashie's face!", Danny said.

Tucker dashes into the crowd and jumps on to them to be carried away.

"We love you Ember!", Tucker said.

"Well that's because I fill a void in your empty lives!", Ember said and tucker sighed dreamily as if reality itself didn't exist.

Danny's ghost sense goes off and he sticks his shirt over his head to cover it up. Sam looks at him with an odd look.

"Is that really needed?", Sam asked in a dead pan tone.

"The blue puffy thing came out.", Danny said coming out of his shirt.

Sam face palms.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's a ghost sense!", Sam said.

"I think 'blue puffy thing works better'.", Danny said and ran off to catch Tucker.

Sam shakes her head in dismay. Danny returns carrying Tucker.

Mr. Lancer pulls out a megaphone.

"Attention freakishly-dressed teen idol! I order you to cease and desist!", Mr. Lancer said.

"Desist this, grandpa!", Ember said and struck a power cord, putting the Kindergartners into a trance.

Every Kindergartener, except Danny and Sam starts chasing the poor overweight teacher.

"Their chasing Mister Elephant!", Danny said.

Danny climbs into the sandbox, covers himself in sand, and transforms inside the small mound of sand. He flies out of it. He flies up to Mr. Lancer and flies him out of harm's way by setting him down, by accident, in the girl's bathroom.

"GULIVER'S TRAVELS!", Mr. Lancer yelled, "WHY DID A GHOST BRING ME INTO THE GIRL'S BATHROOM?!"

Danny snickered. This was one of his many pranks on the poor teacher. He flew out of the girl's bathroom.

"Where is the blue lady?", Danny asked seeing her vehicle was gone.

"Why did she have to leave?!", Tucker asked and starts to cry,

* * *

_Next day…_

Mr. Lancer was at his desk reading a magazines as the students did worksheets.

"Ember... Ember... Ember... If I see one hint of that woman in school today I'll-", Mr. Lancer said as he sees a random student at his desk holding a drawing of Ember and was wearing Ember gear, "Chicken Soup for the Soul!"

Soon Tucker enters the class with a hideous Ember Wig.

"Did a cat have a hairball on you?", Danny asked.

"I love Ember! I want to marry her!", Tucker said.

A bunch of weirded out, disgusted, confused faces turned to Tucker. One kid barfed into a trash can.

"Don't you know she is an evil ghost who is poisoning our minds?", Sam asked.

"I thought Paulina was that.", Tucker said.

Danny kept looking confused at what he thought was a hairball.

Paulina started running around the classroom like a headless chicken.

"Hey everyone! Ember is giving free tickets at Bucky's Music Mega Store!", Paulina said then sees Tucker's wig, "Your wig looks nice!"

"Thank you! Your's looks great too!", Tucker said.

Outside the classroom, kids from K-5th grade were stampeding down the halls, chanting Ember's name. The kids in the classroom were about to leave when Mr. Lancer blocked the door.

"Don't leave this room. You kids are too young for this kind of influence.", Mr. Lancer said.

The kids run over over Mr. Lancer making him look like road kill.

Sam and Danny jump on top of Tucker.

"Must... have... tickets...", Tucker said.

"Should we unplug him?", Sam asked.

Soon Danny and Sam realize they are hugging each other on top of Tucker. Both go wide eyed and disgusted.

"EWWW!", Sam and Danny said.

"This is wrong on so many levels.", Sam said blushing.

"Yes, it is.", Danny said blushing.

Soon Tucker is tied up to a table. Danny plays an educational show on Tucker's PDA Jr.

"Should he watch 'Dora the Explorer' or 'Go Diego Go'?", Danny asked.

"Either one. If you want to really torture him, 'Telly Tubbies'.", Sam said.

{I hate Telly Tubbies all the way. I don't mind Dora or Diego. I only watch it when a little kid comes over and loves it. I can't stand Telly Tubbies period. So don't even think about making me watch it or you will wake up on a cliff side and me standing there ready to kick you over the edge.}

Danny puts on 'Dora the Explorer'.

"Just be lucky that Dora is attractive in your eyes.", Danny said.

Danny and Sam run over to their cubbies.

"I wonder why the blue lady's music didn't make us crazy.", Danny said digging through his backpack.

"Maybe it's because of your abilities. For me-", Sam said.

"Maybe it's because your a goth girl!", Danny said.

Sam frowns. Danny finds the thermos.

"I thought you kept that on your pants.", Sam said.

"Not all the time!", Danny said.

The two start heading for the door but duck behind the desk when they spot Mr. Lancer.

"How are we going to get out?", Danny whispered.

"Danny! You are clueless sometimes! Use your powers and quit being stupid!", Sam said thumping him.

Danny grabs Sam and turns both of them invisible and intangible. They run out of the room. Danny dives into a random trash can to transform.

"I'm still nto going to take a bath! And you can't do anything about it!", Danny taunted just to have a stray apple core thrown at him, "Owwie!"

* * *

_Later..._

Danny lands in front of Bucky's Mega Music Store and puts Sam down on to ground. But Murphy decided to stick his big nose in and they crashed into an Ember cut out.

"This stinks like Tucker's diaper!", Sam said.

The two enter to see Ember appear on a stage from a cloud of purple smoke.

The place was packed with K-12 grade levels. Preschoolers to teenagers. You name it.

"Tell me who you love!", Ember shouted.

The entire crowd chants Ember's name.

"Would they like if I gave her a swirly before sucking her in?", Danny asked.

Danny snickers at the mental image of him giving Ember a swirly in a disgusting public toilet.

{'Disgusting Public Toilet' is a Trope on TvTropes*org that I laugh at.}

"I know how to distract them!", Sam said.

The crowd gasps as they look twords Sam.

Sam takes out a marker and puts a classic mustache, beard, glasses. She writes the words 'I eat poop' all over it. She then whistles.

"Hey! Ember McLame likes to wear dirty diapers! She also eats out of a cat box!", Sam shouted.

Ember's power becomes lower.

{The more power she has, the longer her hair gets.}

"Oh great, a baby critic. Maybe you'll like my new song better!", Ember said and changes the settings on her guitar.

Danny fires an ecto blast from his backside.

"Would you like as number two with that? This is my song called number two!", Danny said and a toilet flushes causing him to snicker, "That's the song I made up!"

Ember hovers looking disgusted.

"How 'bout I just lay down a few power chords instead, baby dipstick?", Ember asked.

Ember strikes a chord, knocking Danny down and knocking the thermos out of hand. the thermos lands in the ear of the cut out Sam is climbing.

"Your mean!", Danny said pouting.

Ember snickers. She strikes a power chord and disappears.

"What's a dipstick?", Danny asked.

Outside a crowd cheers causing Ember to become more powerful. Danny strains to keep in control.

"I hate that blue lady!", Danny said pouting with his lower lip hanging out.

Danny then makes a bunch of crude faces that he should NOT know.

"They lover her too much!", Danny whined.

"Y'got that right, baby pop. And the more kids chanting, the stronger I get!", Ember said and tossing him on to the roof, knocking a cut out over.

"Did you ever learn about being kind to everyone?", Danny asked.

"You think I'm strong now? Just wait until midnight, when my concert goes global and the whole world's chanting my name! Then you'll all be my slaves!", Ember said.

"What is a slave?", Danny asked.

Ember strikes another power chord blasting Danny back even further.

"Your a bad seed blue lady!", Danny said.

Sam runs up to the roof top.

"Leave him alone you big bully!", Sam shouted.

"Awww. Baby love. The love that lasts the shortest amount of time next to teen love.", Ember said and changes the setting.

Danny, being the sly little five year old he is, turns invisible and runs in between Ember's legs, leaving a little souvenir. A plushie of himself lying there. This was the same plushie Jack made and played with. Too bad Ember wasn't paying attention.

"I have more than just music for you, now that they're chanting my name, my music can affect you! How about a love song?", Ember said and plays a power chord at the plushie.

Sam is sent backwards on to the cut out.

The plushie floats around with heart shaped green button eyes. It floats to a random hobo and hugs the hobo. The hobo kisses it.

"Well, I think I'll leave the new couple alone. Ciao, babies.", Ember said and goes back inside.

Danny and Sam snicker. Sam stumbles back and dangles off the cut out.

"Help!", Sam shouted.

Danny ran invisibly to her.

"Be careful!", Sam shouted.

Danny wasn't paying attention and accidently caused the two to fall causing people to gasp. Danny becomes visible.

"Danny you idiot!", Sam said.

"Sorry.", Danny said sheepishly.

Sam frowns.

A SWAT member grabs Sam.

Several teens are thrown into SWAT vans. Under aged kids are loaded on to buses.

"You will now be returned to your homes to await parental punishment. And, as for your precious Ember, she's goin' down!", Mr. Lancer said.

"Ember! We love you!"

Danny transforms back under the rubble then pokes his head out and spits out things that don't belong in the mouth.

* * *

_Later..._

The SWAT members drop Danny and Jazz inside Fenton Works.

"What is the matter with you kids?", Jack asked.

"You need to be preparing for that test.", Maddie said.

"There was a mean blue lady who made the kids become crazy! She almost made me fall in love with a hobo!", Danny said, "She did make a plushie fall in love with the hobo."

Jack looked in shock.

"So that's where my plushie went.", Jack said looking at the thought of a hobo having it.

"The hobo started making out with it.", Danny added.

Jack had a look on his face.

"Where did you learn that?", Maddie asked.

"Dashie.", Danny said.

"What's wrong with you? Why aren't you thinking about Ember?", Jazz asked, "And ewwww!"

"Well I'm thinking about putting you both in the Fenton Stockades.", Jack said.

"What did I do?", Danny asked.

"You learned something you should not know.", Jack said wincing.

* * *

In the basement...

Maddie, Jack, Danny, and jazz were in front of two metal coffins with spikes inside. Maddie opens one of them.

"Jack, we can't lock the kids in some medieval containment device.", Maddie said.

"Oh, all right, we'll just ground them like every other parent.", Jack pouted.

"I'm going to Ember McLain's midnight concert tonight, and there's nothing you can do about it.", Jazz said grabbing Danny.

"What's going on?", Danny asked phasing out of her grip.

Maddie grabs Jazz.

"You are not leaving this house, young lady!", Maddie said and turns to Danny, "Was this 'blue lady' a ghost?"

Danny nods.

"Fenton Stockades-", Jack said.

Maddie locks Jack in the Fenton Stockade as punishment.

"I meant them!", Jack said.

* * *

_Later in Danny's room..._

"Do you have everything you need?", Maddie asked.

Danny looks through the backpack.

"Mommy, all I need is this.", Danny said holding the thermos.

"Be careful.", Maddie said.

Sam knocks on the window.

"Are you coming?", Sam asked.

"I am. Mommy was making sure I didn't forget the thermos like last time.", Danny said.

Danny transforms and flies out the window with Sam.

* * *

_Later..._

The two land inside the school to see Tucker sleeping. He has a ton of drool coming out of his mouth.

"Hola... Mi nombre es Tucker...", Tucker said in his sleep.

{Translation: Hello... My name is Tucker...}

"I guess he learned a new language.", Sam said and wakes him up.

"Huh? Wha?", Tucker asked waking up and notices the drool, "Did Dashie see any of it?"

"No.", Danny said.

Danny phases Tucker out of the ropes and turns off the show playing on Tucker's PDA Jr.

{Dora was no longer playing but a Science Channel show.}

"Need need to hurry to that concert! Ember will be hard to stop in 15 minutes!", Sam said.

"What are we going to do about that plushie?", Danny said pointing his thumb out the door showing the hobo making out with the plushie.

Sam shields Tucker's eyes.

"Worry about that later.", Sam said.

* * *

_Later..._

The trio makes it back stage and pass the sleeping guards.

"Try to find where the switches are and turn them off.", Sam said.

Tucker runs off and slams the power off.

"¡Ya está!", Tucker said, "Was I speaking Spanish?"

{Translation: Done!}

Much to everyone's bad luck, Tucker was over a mic and everyone heard.

Ember, Dash, and Kwan overhear and run backstage. Ember points at the trio.

"We love you Ember!", Dash and Kwan said.

"I heard you the twelfth time, now bag 'em and gag 'em.", Ember said.

"No voy a callar!", Tucker said.

{Translation: I won't be silenced!}

The guards grab Danny, Sam, and Tucker and hold them captive.

* * *

_Later..._

The power was back on and everything was up and running.

"On the air in five.. four..", A man said.

"Later, baby dipsticks, I gotta go rock my world. And when I say 'my world', I mean my world!", Ember said.

"Go after her!", Sam said.

Danny nods and tries to break out of the ropes.

"Hellooo Amity Park! Tell me who you love!", Ember said.

Everyone chants Ember's name.

Ember's power increases and she begins her song.

Sam slams her head down.

"Danny, you are such an idiot sometimes!", Sam said.

Danny continues to squirm in the bonds.

"Danny, do you realize you can just phase through the binds?", Sam asked getting annoyed at his stupidity.

Danny gets a sheepish look and phases through the bonds.

"I'm gonna kick that blue lady's butt!", Danny said.

Danny ran out on stage and jumped on top of Ember and starts pulling her hair.

"Ow! Get off me!", Ember said.

"Let me play a song!", Danny said and did musical hand farts in Ember's ears.

Ember tosses Danny off.

"Get this straight, baby dipstick!", Ember said, "I don't do duets or suggestions."

Ember plays a power chord, sending Danny into the crowd.

"Meanie!", Danny said and phases back up on stage.

Danny snatches the mic stand and runs off with it.

Ember starts chasing Danny with her guitar. She manages to break the mic stand and send Danny back a bit. She fires an ecto blast , trapping Danny in a cyclone of it.

The crowd cheers louder.

"Hear that? They're chanting my name all over the world! The revolution will be televised!", Ember said.

"Aw man!", Danny said the pops to realization, "Hey Tucker! Catchy!"

Danny throws Tucker a mic.

"Why me?", Tucker asked.

"Because you love singing, I thought you would like to.", Danny said then gave his best puppy eyes, "Just one song?"

"Okay!", Tucker said and pulled out a sheet of paper with words written on it.

Tucker turned the mic on then started to sing.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
_

_First, we thought that Babs was so really, really sweet.  
A new friend to have and it seemed like such a treat.  
_

_But then, we found the truth; she's just a bully from the east.  
She went from Babs, yeah, to a bully and a beast._

_Everywhere we turn, she's just a step ahead._

_Babs Seed, Babs Seed, what we gonna do?  
Got a bully on our tail.  
Gotta hide, we gotta bail.  
Babs Seed, Babs Seed, if she's after you.  
Gotta run, we gotta flee.  
Gotta hurry, don't you see?  
Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad seed._

___Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Hidin' from a bully, we know it isn't right.  
But the Cutie Mark Crusaders, we aren't lookin' for a fight._

_Oh, she'll go home soon, and then we'll have some peace again.  
But for now, we're staying out of her way 'til then._

_Everywhere we turn, she's just a step ahead._

_Babs Seed, Babs Seed, what we gonna do?  
Got a bully on our tail.  
Gotta hide, we gotta bail.  
Babs Seed, Babs Seed, if she's after you.  
Gotta run, we gotta flee.  
Gotta hurry, don't you see?_

_Why so mean? Why so crude?  
Why so angry? Why so rude?  
Can't you be nice? Can't we be friends?  
Isn't it sad? Is this how it all ends?  
Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad.  
Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad.  
Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad seed._", Tucker sang very badly.

The crowd stops cheering.

"Ember?"

Ember runs up to the edge of the stage.

"What? Wait! No, stop!", Ember said as her flaming hair goes out.

Danny becomes freed and knocks Ember down.

"No! Tell me who you love! C'mon, say it!", Ember said falling to her knees then to the ground, "Say my name! SAY MY NAAAME!"

"Bye bye!", Danny said waving as he sucked Ember in the thermos and turns to Tucker, "Can someone stuff a sock in his mouth?"

Sam stuffs one Tucker's socks in his mouth.


	8. In the Baby Prison

**Binas:** Sorry for not updating lately. But I am serious about the need of transcripts. I am terrible at them period. I can't catch everything. I'm also in a way terrible at recalling things that have happened within a few seconds. I can only recall them after a long period of time. So please help me out! The list of transcripts I need are on my profile. I don't want summaries or anything like that. I want a scripted form of the entire episodes. I can't help but obsess over being close to canon. I should have told you guys but I regret not doing so. One of the things I don't like a bout myself. If you need me, I will be smashing my head on several walls and tables with a side of face palming. Yeah self injury is a bit excessive but I'm trying to show how annoyed I am at myself.

I know, episodes out of order. But bare with me. I altered it enough to fit.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

{Last chapter was in November of course. This one is too for the sake of me being obsessive over time frames. I don't want you guys to be confused!}

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Can you pass me the wrench please?", Jack asked.

Danny found a wrench and handed it to Jack.

"Uhhh, what are we making daddy? A toaster?", Danny asked.

Jack started laughing.

"This isn't a toaster Silly-Boy! It's the Specter Speeder!", Jack said, "This little baby has state of the art spirit-plane exploration technology. And it's got a super-size cup holder!"

"So it is a toaster!", Danny said holding up a toaster.

Jack laughed at Danny's attempt at being funny. Danny joined the laughter too.

Maddie walked down the steps.

"Jack dear, It's getting awfully late and it's near past Danny's bed time.", Maddie said.

"But I don't want to go to bed!", Danny whined.

"Is there something that you might have forgotten today?", Maddie asked.

Jack looks around cluelessly.

"Something significant? That would have to do with today's date of November ninth?", Maddie asked.

She holds up a photo of her and Jack. Jack is of course in his jumpsuit and has a mullet. Maddie is in a gown with her goggles. the frame has a bunch of pink hearts.

No body was paying attention to Danny. Danny decided to play in the front seat and made a bunch of car sounds.

"I'M A RACER!", Danny shouted gleefully.

"Ninth, ninth, ninth. Ninth! Ninth?", Jack asked getting anxious, "Nope, still not catching your drift."

"Our anniversary, dear? Oh well, I guess it just slipped your mind…for the 12th year in a row!", Maddie said getting annoyed.

Maddie lifts her fists and mashed them on the Specter Speeder. It beeps. Danny wasn't paying attention to the joystick in the Specter Speeder go from Reverse into Drive. Danny continued to make car noises and laughing.

Soon the Speeder goes forward and Danny starts laughing even more.

"I'M THE BEST RACER EVER!", Danny hollered.

The Specter Speeder starts going faster and enters the portal. Danny continues laughing and making car noises ignoring the fact that he is no longer in the lab.

The Speeder passes several things from stairs that have Ectoplasm dripping of them, to a bunch of floating purple doors.

And Danny still continues to make car noises and laugh.

"I'M ALMOST TO THE FINISH LINE!", Danny shouted with a large grin that any five year old would get in a candy store.

Several ghost pass by staring at Danny's antics. Some wondered what the five year old was thinking.

Soon a large ghost with a hat and green eyes pops up. Danny looks in curiosity.

"Bee beep!", Danny said giggling, "I'm a racer! Mommy and daddy made this and I like it! I call it a toaster!"

Danny starts clapping. The large ghost does NOT look amused.

"Trespassing in an unauthorized vehicle and calling it something that it's not. That's against the rules.", The ghost said.

"What does tre-es-pass-ing mean?", Danny asked having trouble pronouncing the word.

"Ignorance of the law because of little understanding of what what trespassing means is no excuse for breaking it, mini punk.", The ghost said.

Danny looks at the ghost in pure confusion making the ghost face palm.

"It means if I see your little face around here again, you and I are gonna have a problem.", The ghost said sounding annoyed and left.

"Okay sir.", Danny said and started messing around with the buttons and gizmos to make the Speeder leave. Soon he found the joystick and tried it and the Speeder started going backwards til' it was back in the lab.

"Now get this into your head, Jack Fenton; there are some things that are more important than hunting ghosts! It's already causing Danny some problems.", Maddie said still fighting with Jack.

Danny got out of the Speeder and grabbed a bed sheet. He threw it over himself and ran around like a headless chicken.

Maddie leaves and Jack catches Danny as he was about to trip on the bed sheet.

"Silly-Boy!", Jack said removing the bed sheet, "You always know how to make me feel better after a bad moment like the one I had with your mom."

Danny giggled.

* * *

_Next day..._

Maddie was carrying luggage to a cab with Jack latched on to her leg being dragged on the ground.

"Maddie, please! Don't go! I just have a little more work to do on the Specter Speeder and then I'm done!", Jack said.

"We discussed this, Jack, remember? Visiting my sister? The divorce?", Maddie asked.

"What does di-v-or-ce mean?", Danny asked.

Maddie placed her bags into the cab then walked up to Danny and knelt down.

"A divorce is when a mommy and a daddy split up. It's a bad thing that unfortunetly happens in some families. It can cause an entire family pain. That's why I'm going to your aunt's.", Maddie said and kissed Danny.

Maddie then walked back to cab. Danny then came to realization and started gagging.

"MOMMY GAVE ME COOTIES!", Danny yelled.

Maddie turned to Jack.

"There's a casserole in the freezer right next to the ectoplasmic residue samples. Please make sure Danny doesn't get into them.", Maddie said.

Maddie got into the cab and rolled up the window.

"Wait, wait, wait! How will I know which is which?!", Jack asked in panic.

Jazz came outside with a jump rope.

"Spazzy. Mommy was very mad at daddy. Do you think mommy and daddy will get di-v-or-ced?", Danny asked.

"No. Mom is just mad and will get over it. Dad will cluelessly do nothing to apologize, again.", Jazz said.

"That's where you're wrong, Jasmine. I have been a little preoccupied with ghosts lately, so I'm traveling to your Aunt Alicia's in Spittoon, Arkansas to apologize, and give your mother the greatest anniversary gift ever!", Jack said.

"Is it the toaster?", Danny asked.

"Uhhhh... I'm wanting to keep it secret so no body spoils it for her.", Jack said.

Jack hops into the next cab and it takes off.

"Wish me luck!", Jack said, "Oh, and call me if you see a ghost Danny! I want to see you fight it!"

"We won't see mommy ever again?", Danny asked starting to tear up.

"Was I wrong?", Jazz asked.

* * *

{Jack and Maddie go under the Adults are Useless Trope on TvTropes. so this will likely happen.}

* * *

_Later..._

"Can you please be quiet Danny?", Jazz asked practicing some math problems for school, "I'm trying to do multiplication problems!"

Danny was using a hand held vacuum and was vacuuming the furniture.

"I don't want mommy to be mad at daddy because she came home to a mess.", Danny said.

"Since when did yo want to clean up your messes? Most of the messes were from when you threw tantrums.", Jazz said.

Danny ran into the kitchen and emptied the canister.

"Danny, if you really want to make mom and dad happy, why don't you clean the lab?", Jazz asked.

"Okay.", Danny said.

Danny transformed and flew down into the lab. He then landed in a pile of garbage.

"Who threw a party in here?", Danny asked.

{Side joke reference to Million Dollar Ghost: There's an old joke that once went about, I know I already mentioned it, but the joke was that Nickelodeon forgot to clean up after their slimming frenzy and blamed it on Danny. Now in this chapter it's similar if you put it in retrospect. And Nick did not have a party in this chapter.}

Danny uses his telekinesis to carefully lift the beakers into the sink.

{I decided to give the ability because he technically has that power but we never really saw it. It's not exactly canon but it's pretty close. I didn't want to make something too similar to the actually series.}

Once all of the beakers were in the sink he started to play around and used his telekinesis to whack objects back into place with other objects, dispose of certain hazards then sent an ecto blast at them to get rid of them, and just to mess around. He even made a broom do the Salsa.

Unfortunetly, Danny was so busy messing around than paying attention, he accidently sent a large pink present into the portal that was left open. Danny saw this and got scared. He picked up the card that fell and started to cry a bit. He sent his mommy's present into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

_On the school playground..._

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were passing a ball between each other and discussing what had happened.

"I did a bad thing. I sent mommy's present into the portal! I didn't mean to do it. Now mommy and daddy will leave me and Spazzy!", Danny said looking sad and threw the ball to Sam.

"I'm sure they won't be upset about you not meaning to.", Sam said and threw the ball to Tucker.

"What's the worse that can happen? I'm sure your mommy will for-gi-ve you.", Tucker said having trouble pronouncing the word.

The ball kept circulating between the three as time went on.

"Oh oh oh!", Tucker said dancing around.

"Do you need to use the toilet Tucker?", Sam asked.

"You said toilet!", Danny said snickering. Sam slapped him in the back of the head.

"No! I have an idea! Why don't we just go into the Ghost Zone to get the pink box back?", Tucker said.

"Tucker! Your a genius!", Danny said.

Tucker blushed slightly.

* * *

_Later..._

"Ummm... What are we doing?", Danny asked sitting in the middle of the lab in ghost form completely clueless.

Sam face palmed.

"You forgot what we are doing. We are doing Tucker's plan!", Sam said

"Which was?", Danny asked.

"Danny! You should have been paying attention!", Tucker whined.

"Sorry! I was still laughing! You did said toilet!", Danny said.

Tucker leaned in on Sam.

"If he messes this up, who should stuff him in the thermos?", Tucker asked.

"That would be me.", Sam said.

"Lovebirds.", Tucker said.

"WE AREN'T LOVEBIRDS!", Sam and Danny yelled.

"Okay okay! Now let's see what we got here.", Tucker said and started digging through a box tossing things aside, "Ecto Gun, Ecto Gun, Spare change of diapers, some strange cotton thingy with a string attached. I guess it would be handy."

Tucker stuffed the 'cotton thingy' into his pocket and returned to digging through the box.

{Do you even want to know what Tucker found? *Squicky*}

"Ecto-pl-a-sm goo, your dad's sweaty sock. Ewwww! Some weird cup thingies attached by cloth and metal. Garbage!", Tucker said disposing of them.

{Again, do you even want to know? *Squicky*}

"Uhhh, Tucker, that box says 'Random Junk'. So it's useless.", Sam said.

"And mommy said to never dig through that box. It has cooties in it.", Danny said making a very crude face that he learned from the ghosts he fought.

"Well I'm keeping this!", Tucker said holding up the cotton cylinder that had a string and placing it back in his pocket.

{Sorry guys but I don't feel like typing the name. There are children here!}

Tucker walks over to a box that reads 'Spy Tools'. Danny loved pretending to be a spy from time to time, but it very little use now because of his ghost powers and could play 'Spy on Jazz' without it now. Tucker took out a web cam, a long ranged Bluetooth, and a laser pointer wristband.

Tucker placed the web cam and Bluetooth on Danny then strapped the wristband on him.

"To help with your aim and distract ghost cats.", Tucker said reading the confused look on Danny's face.

Tucker remembered how his aim could get if distracted, and didn't want to take any chances.

"What will you guys be doing?", Danny asked.

Tucker, being the technology prodigy for his age, started using wireless connection to hook up the Bluetooth and web cam to the computer.

"Now we can make sure nothing can hurt you.", Tucker said.

"You ready?", Sam asked.

"Yeah let's do this!", Danny said standing up and doing a fist pump then started blinking cluelessly, "Wait... What are we doing?"

Sam and Tucker groaned.

"Just kidding!", Danny said with a goofy grin.

Sam and Tucker shake their heads. Danny choose a bad time to do that.

{Guess what I was referring to! Hint: THE FARTBENDING MASTER/INVENTOR! XD}

Danny ran forward and jumped into the portal. After a few minutes, he was able to turn the Bluetooth and web cam on.

"Wowwie! So much green!", Tucker said over the Bluetooth.

"I like the purple swirlies and doors!", Sam said over the Bluetooth.

"It looks like someone's sick idea of color blending.", Danny muttered over the Bluetooth.

"Danny...", Sam and Tucker whined over the Bluetooth.

"Oh! I am going to ask someone if they seen a box!", Danny said and flew over to a random door and opened it.

Inside the door he found a toddler ghost playing with blocks. The toddler was mostly green with red eyes, a teddy bear sapped beanie, and grey teddy bear footie pajamas.

"Hi! I'm Danny! Have you seen a pink and purple box? It's my mommy's present from daddy!", Danny said.

"LEAVE!", The toddler screamed turning into a monstrous demon shaped ghost.

Danny screamed and flew out fast and shut the door.

"I want to go back!", Danny cried.

"That was really scary!", Tucker said quietly over the Bluetooth.

"And that thing cold have eaten you! Try another door.", Sam said timidly over the Bluetooth.

Danny then saw a little gray ghost girl in pink footie pajamas, had a pink teddy bear in her hand, long blond hair in a pair of braids, a large pink bow, and pink eyes. Danny flew up to her.

"Hi! My name is Danny.", Danny said.

"I'm Bella.", The little ghost girl said.

"Have you seen a big pink box with lots of purple ribbons?", Danny asked.

Bella nods.

"It went into the Warehouse Lair. There's a bunch of lost junk in there.", Bella said and pulled out a piece of paper, "Here's the address."

"Thanks!", Danny said and flew off.

* * *

_An hour later..._

Danny had finally found the Warehouse Lair. It had dozens of watches, boxes, socks, lunchboxes, thermoses, envelopes, washing machines, dirty underwear, unspeakable inappropriate stuff, various sports balls, cups, baby bottles, diapers, etc.

"Who lives in this pigsty?", Danny asked and dodged some floating fake poop.

"BEWARE!"

"Now I get it! The box idiot lives here.", Danny said looking bored, "Why is everything in here?"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENS TO THE ITEMS WE STEAL GOES WHEN YOU RELEASE US FROM YOUR CYLINDRICAL TRAP?!", The Box Ghost shouted.

"They go to Canada?", Danny asked just for the Box Ghost to throw an apple core at him.

"NO! THEY COME HERE NOT TO THIS CANADA! BEWARE!", The Box Ghost said.

"Can you help me find my mommy's present from daddy? It's a pink box with lots of purple ribbons.", Danny said.

The Box Ghost turns around to think but sees something and goes wide eyed.

"FLEE! LEST YOU BE HERMETICALLY SEALED AND SHIPPED TO YOUR DOOM!", The Box Ghost yelled in fear.

Danny looked confused.

Several lasers went of and Danny starts dodging. He screamed causing a small sonic ripple. It died very quickly that it didn't do much of anything. the Box ghost becomes handcuffed by the laser's ammo.

"I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!", Danny cried and got blasted by a laser.

"Possession of unauthorized recording equipment. That's against the rules.", A ghost said entering and ripped off Danny's Bluetooth and web cam, "Or at least it is now."

Danny fumed.

"My mommy and daddy bought that on my birthday! So it's mine you big meanie!", Danny spat, "I just wanted to get my mommy's present back!"

The ghost read his big dumb book, ignoring Danny.

"There may be chaos everywhere in this Ghost Zone, but there'll be order in my prison.", The ghost said, "You should have heeded my warning, mini punk. Now you and I have a problem."

"I just wanted to help my mommy and daddy! They are going to split up! I have to help them with that present!", Danny cried.

"Not my problem mini punk.", The ghost said menacingly.

"Meanie!", Danny said.

The ghost shoves Danny in the police truck which is stained on the inside with Ectoplasm.

"I just wanted to help mommy and daddy.", Danny said quietly, "I though police men were suppose to help. Never trust a cop."

Danny sat on the bench all curled up sulking.

* * *

_Half and hour later..._

Danny was still curled up when the truck stopped and the doors opened. The Box Ghost left the truck.

"Get out of there!", One of guards yelled.

Danny came out sulking.

{He has met Desiree of course, but Tucker wasn't jealous but he did still made a foolish wish. I will leave that up to you. See if you can make a one shot based around the trio being five year olds, Tucker isn't jealous, and be somewhat linked to this story. Oh and Danny did met Technus and Lunch Lady already too.}

Danny shuffled his feet on the ground.

"I guess I won't see mommy or daddy again.", Danny said sadly.

"Well, if it isn't the baby whelp who helped us get locked up in this stinking place!"

Skulker. He was here and wasn't alone. Desiree and Technus were here as well.

"Welcome home.", Skulker said.

"I still want my mommy and daddy!", Danny whined.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"That's not daddy! That's an idiot!", Danny said and continued to sulk.

* * *

_Later..._

Danny was sitting in a chair. The prison clothing he was in was a bit too big for him. It was basically a prison version of his overalls. He was still handcuffed and was chewing on them.

"Trespassing, loitering, creating a disturbance, and ,possession of real-world contraband.", The ghost said.

"What does that mean, sir?", Danny asked, "Your words are too big for me!"

"Name's Walker, son. Know it. Fear it. Obey it. I am your judge, executioner,jury, executioner, jailer, and, if necessary, your executioner.", The ghost said.

"What about all those big words? I don't even know any of them!You also repeated one of them three times!", Danny whined while kicking in his seat.

"I like that part of the job. And as about your problems with big words, deal with it. You should have bought a dictionary before you did those things.", Walker said.

"But I'm in kindergarten! I'm also this many!", Danny said holding up five fingers while frowning.

"I don't care if your 100!", Walker said, "Rules are rules!"

Danny sniffled.

"I thought cops were suppose to be nice! Mommy said that they would help me!", Danny said crying.

"Ugh! A thousand years sentence and will somebody get this wailing ghost out of here?!", Walker said slamming his head on the desk as Danny kept crying.

Two guard ghosts carried Danny out. Danny kept crying.

"I WANT MOMMY AND DADDY!‼", Danny screamed.

Walker covered his ears because Danny was starting to cry louder.

"And will somebody get him a pacifier? Maybe that will shut him up!", Walker growled.

One guard ghost shoved a pacifier in Danny's mouth. Danny spits it out.

"I'm not a baby!", Danny yelled looking very annoyed.

* * *

_Later..._

"Chow time! Move it!", One guard ghost said dragging Danny into the cafeteria.

"BUT I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!", Danny yelled getting very mad.

"Quit your pouting.", Another guard ghost said as the first one dropped Danny in the middle of the floor.

"I though you guys cared.", Danny mumbled, "Never trust a cop."

One of the guard ghost picks Danny up and tosses him into a seat at a table.

"MEANIE!", Danny yelled with his eyes glowing a bit brighter.

Soon Technus, Desiree, The Box Ghost, and Skulker sit near Danny.

"What are you doing?", Danny asked.

None of them answer so Danny gets up and goes to the lunch line. The line has very questionable food.

'_My mom's food looks a lot nicer. This stuff is just gross!_', Danny thought with a sweat drop rolling down his face.

"Can I get anything, dearie? Chocolate milk? Pudding? AN EXTRA HELPING OF DOOM?", The Lunch Lady asked.

Danny yelps and falls down on his backside. The Lunch Lady laughs at Danny's misfortune.

Soon Danny manages to get his questionable lunch and heads back to the table. Soon a ghost trips him and he falls into a circle. Danny's face lands in his own food.

"What was that for?", Danny asked as he removes his face from the food.

Technus slaps Danny. the Lunch Lady joins in and puts Danny into a full nelson.

"Let me go!", Danny said squirming.

"Payback time, ghost baby!", Skulker said.

"Please don't hurt me! I don't want to hurt anyone! The only ones I do are those big meanies!", Danny said.

Everyone looks at him confused.

"The cops are the big meanies!", Danny said pouting, "I was put here for just looking for a present! Boxy knows because I asked him about it."

"It's true!", The Box Ghost said, "He was looking for a pink box with lots of purple ribbons! Beware!"

"Go on.", Skulker said pushing The Box Ghost away.

"Walker, the big diaper head, locked me in here when I was doing no-th-ing wrong.", Danny said, "That might have ha-pp-en-ed to you guys too!"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, for now.", Skulker said.

"Can I have some paper and crayons?", Danny asked.

The Box ghost took out a small box he managed to smuggle in and handed it to Danny.

"Thank you.", Danny said and started working on the plans.

* * *

_Later..._

Desiree gave Danny some light armor to put underneath his prison outfit.

"So you don't get too roughed up and so you can survive this long enough. Some of the Ghost Fights in this place can get very violent. More than the ones your used to.", Desiree said.

"Thanks.", Danny said and put it on.

Soon the ghost gather around and start chanting 'fight' and fist pumping.

Soon punching is heard though out the cafeteria. Danny is thrown everywhere and eventually lands in pot full of questionable gelatin. he glows green for a brief moment.

"My head hurts! I landed on my head!", Danny whined, "I have a boo boo!"

"My little baby prey ceases to amuse me.", Skulker said smirking.

A guard ghost comes up.

"Another one for the infirmary. We seriously need to place baby ghosts in different holding areas.", The guard ghost said.

Danny then whistles.

"Attack!", Skulker said.

"Raiding party!", a random ghost shouts.

Several ghosts punch, kick, thrash, wedgie several of the guards. One ghost even bashed a guard's head inside a broom.

Skulker body slams into several guard ghosts into the ground and swipes a bo-staff from one of them and starts zapping several guards.

Technus manages to get a robotic body and thrashes several guards around like broken toys.

Desiree shoves a couple of buckets on to a couple of guards, smiling.

Danny rides on one guard wildly. He laughs as he spanks the guards on the backside with a spatula he found.

"Bad cops!", Danny said randomly.

Soon the guard manages to get Danny off his back and flings him away. Danny lands behind Skulker. Skulker lets out a battle cry and thrashes a set of guards with the bo-staff.

Danny lands a few punches and kicks on one set of guards and even spanks a few with the spatula.

Soon five guards enter with shields and bo-staffs. They send lasers out at several ghosts. The ones that got hit fall to the floor in pain. Danny manages to dodge the laser. The Lunch Lady flies up with some apples.

"Can I offer you gentlemen some apples?", The Lunch lady asked.

"Not now ma'm.", One guard said.

"Then dine on my fury!", The Lunch Lady said and makes a few spears and starts thrashing the guards with them and manages to pick up a large chicken leg.

Everyone runs out of the cafeteria heading to a door. Danny runs in the opposite direction.

"You're going the wrong way!", Skulker yells.

Danny turns around and phases out of his prison clothes revealing the jumpsuit.

"I want to get my mommy's present back from the meanie!", Danny said.

"Very well. Good luck, ghost baby. I look forward to hunting you, on the other side.", Skulker said.

"Really?", Danny asked.

"Don't get used to it.", Skulker said.

Danny flew off.

"At least had something underneath those.", Technus said shuddering.

"I agree. Beware!", The Box Ghost said.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Guards, what's going on down there?! SOMEBODY ANSWER ME!", Walker said into a mic.

"Didn't your mommy teach you how to say please? It's one of the rules."

Danny kicked Walker in the ankle.

"It is?", Walker asked and flipped though his book. Danny slammed it on Walker's finger

"It's one of the rules your mommy teaches you!", Danny said.

Danny sees the pink and purple box.

"Mommy's present!", Danny said and tries to get it.

Walker grabs Danny's leg and throws him on to the ground and pins him to the ground with one hand and applies pressure as he speaks.

"Now let me acquaint you with a few rules. Rule one. You cross me, you pay the consequences. Rule two. Just because you're a ghost does not mean I can't crush you within an inch of your afterlife. Rule three."

Soon the Specter Speeder comes dashing in.

"That's the last time I let you take the wheel.", Sam said looking green.

"Not my fault that Danny's dad had the peddles loose!", Tucker whined.

"Sam! Tucker!", Danny said gleefully.

"Lookie! Stuff from the real world just goes through!", Tucker said sticking his hand out and waving it through a random prison wall.

"Neatie!", Danny said smirking and turned to Walker, "I have a present for you!"

"Really?", Walker asked.

"THIS!", Danny said transformed back and Walker goes through him. Danny pulls a toothy grin.

"WHAT?!", Walker said in shock.

"Walker likes to wear, dirty underwear, with little hairs here and there!", Danny sang giving Walker an atomic wedgie.

Danny then grabs the present and walks away. Walker tries to grab Danny.

"Why... can't... I... touch... you?", Walker asked still trying to grab him.

"Isn't it ob-bvi-ous? I'm both silly!", Danny said with a grin.

"Both what?", Walker asked.

Danny made a few gestures and Walker finally got it and screamed 'no' into the skies of the Ghost Zone.

"Bye bye!", Danny said as he drove the Specter Speeder away.

* * *

Later in Spittoon, Arkansas at night...

Danny flew over invisibly with the present under neath his arm and carrying Jazz in his other hand. He saw something and decided to watch invisibly but at the same time decided to transform back.

"Why, hey there!", Jack said wearing overalls over his orange jumpsuit and has a ridiculous hair style.

Danny snickers.

{The reason why he doesn't wear anything but that jumpsuit, is because he gets a rash from anything that isn't.}

"Pretty young thang!", Jack said holding some pink flowers up.

Danny snickers even more.

"Jack Fenton, what on Earth are you doing?", Maddie asked.

"Sweet talking you, proving I can step away from work and pay attention to our relationship. Um…Ah.", Jack said and pulls out some cards, "You've got a smile that shines like swamp gas in the moonlight."

Danny cringes and makes some gagging noises with gestures. Jack becomes puzzled by the wording.

"Your mind twinkles like the moon off the bumper of my pick-em-up truck, and- Oh, this is stupid.", Jack said.

"What's stupid, Jack? Anything besides ghosts?", Maddie asked.

Jack ruffles his hair back into the mess its normally in.

"No, but pretending to be something I'm not is.", Jack said.

Danny listens in more.

"You know I can be a fool, and you know that I can forget things, but the one thing you know more than anything even more than that ghosts exist and that your sister is a bitter old bat, is that I love you, baby.", Jack said on his knee with a hand out.

Danny looks confused by this.

"Oh, Jack.", Maddie said feeling touched.

"And, I wanted to give you… To give you… Aw, crud.", Jack said.

"You forgot the present, didn't you?", Maddie asked.

Alicia comes outside.

"Told you he was a fool.", Alicia said.

"Well I... I, uh-", Jack said.

"Wait!", Danny said becoming visible and ran up to Jack and handed the present, "I found it! He left it at home to keep it... uh... safe!"

"Good boy. You're getting a raise in your allowance for this.", Jack whispered, "And maybe some fudge."

Danny giggles.

Jack turns around and holds it out.

"Happy anniversary, baby!", Jack said and Maddie takes it, "And I'm sorry. I'll try to be better about things in the future."

Maddie hugs him.

"So you are staying to-ge-there? Not di-vo-cing?", Danny asked.

"Divorce? Who said anything about us getting a divorce?", Maddie asked.

Soon a truck drives in with a bunch of people in the trunk and in the shotgun. They are cheering and waving. Those in the trunk are playing instruments.

"Surprise!", Jack and Maddie shout.

"Huh?", Danny asked.

"A party! For the tenth anniversary of my divorce! You remembered!", Alicia said.

"Well, sure! I even convinced your ex-husband to come.", Maddie said.

Danny finds a dunk tank to see a brown hair man with a tan hat inside.

"Is going to take a bath?", Danny asked.

"Get set to get wet yuppie!", Jasper said and throws a roast at the bullseye. A ding sounds and the ex-hsband falls into the water.

Danny runs back up to Maddie and Jack.

"Well, aren't you going to open the present?", Jack asked.

Maddie opens the present. The Box Ghost comes out.

Danny blinks.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"

"Dad didn't even say sorry.", Jazz said.

Maddie and Jack start chasing the Box Ghost.

"Ghooost!", Maddie and Jack yell.

Danny and Jazz snicker at the sight of Jack and Maddie trying to catch The Box Ghost.

"That ghost is an idiot! He's easy!", Danny yelled to his parents.

Jack and Maddie blush at the irony.


	9. Mommy's Instincts

**Binas:** Hey everyone. Happy Belated New Year! I am still working hard on all of my stories. Plot Bunnies are spewing faster than my sister's motor mouth. I swear my sister can say more than 3 sentences in one breath! I really wonder where she keeps that air.

I swear that my plot bunnies are arguing on what should happen in The Warped Series and I'm losing it. So, that means slow updates. Trust me, for Book 4 I had a graphic idea {As in making it closer to an M rated story and I'm NOT going to share it cause it's too squicky even for me :P}, an idea where Sabrina beats the absolute snot out of Dan and making him cower away, Sabrina using a similar mind warping spell she used on Dark Nymph to make Dan good, or just ripping Vlad's half out of Dan and then spanking Vlad's half {As in beating him up for all the trouble he's caused}.

We are nearing where I want Dani to appear. Hopefully I have a transcript by then. I made a request for some to make it and hopefully he/she doesn't disappear on me. I don't like it when people do that.

Now let's enjoy the story. And I hope you found the Easter Eggs last chapter. I might hide some in this one! And again, sorry about the out of order chapters. I would have Public Enemies but it's too soon for Walker to reappear. Don't worry, I have something in mind for him.

* * *

Short Pop Quiz:

{**Danny:** BOOOOOOOO! I hate pop quizzes!

**Binas:** Quit breaking the Fourth Wall you ditz!

**Danny:** I'm not a ditz!}

What does this line from Chapter eight reference to?

_"Walker likes to wear, dirty underwear, with little hairs here and there!", Danny sang giving Walker an atomic wedgie._

Is it:

(A) The Three Stooges  
(B) Alvin and the Chipmunks  
or  
(C) A prank from America's Funniest Home Videos

The correct answer will be revealed next chapter. Can you guess right?

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Really Tucker?", Danny whined, "I feel ri-dic-u-lous!"

Danny was pouting in the middle of the living room as he wore a sparkly pink tutu. He was dressed up as a fairy. Sam took a picture with her camera and Tucker followed the suit with his PDA Jr. Both were laughing.

"You get what you get, and you don't throw a fit!", Sam said.

"But I feel all girly! I think I have cooties now! NOOOOOO!", Danny yelled.

Tucker laughs very hard. Danny becomes extremely annoyed and his eyes flash green. Tucker yelps. He knew all to well by now that those eyes either meant a mischievous idea or extreme anger. By the scowl on Danny's face, he knew it was anger.

"Knock it off Tucker! Why is he in the nasty dress?", Sam said.

"He kept bo-th-er-ing Susie!", Tucker said hugging his PDA Jr.

Danny snickers.

"Tucker and Susie, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Fisrt comes love! Then comes mar-ri-a-ge! Then comes the techy babies in the baby car-ri-age!", Danny sang just to have Tucker throw an apple core at him.

"It's okay Susie! Jerky Danny will not hurt you!", Tucker said stuffing the PDA Jr. in his overalls.

"EWWWWW! Tucker!", Sam said grossed out.

Jack came into the living room with his action figures.

"Daddy is playing with dollies!", Danny said.

"So says the cute little boy in a dress.", Jack said chuckling.

Danny blushes madly as Tucker laughs. Sam looks like she is going to barf. Danny gets very annoyed, makes his hand glow green, places the hand on the ground, lets the energy spread to Tucker, and the poor mini techno geek falls through the floor. Sam blinks and Jack looks at Danny. Moments later Tucker storms upstairs from the basement.

"Please don't do that again! It was really freaky!", Tucker said.

Jack started to play with his action figures and making them beat each other up.

Maddie came in.

"Mommy! Mommy! What's that?", Danny asked pointing to the book Maddie was holding.

"Oh. These are some family memories sweetie. Want to look at them with mommy?", Maddie said.

"Sure!", Danny said.

"You might want to take off the dress though.", Maddie said.

Danny turned intangible and invisible and let the dress fall to the floor. He became tangible and put back on his clothes. He becomes visible once all of his clothes were back on and hopped on to the couch next to Maddie.

Maddie opens the album.

"What's going on that page?", Danny asked.

Maddie chuckled. The first picture had Jazz tickling a one month old Danny. He was NOT happy. The next picture had a wad of spit up flying in the air, coming from Danny. The final picture had a laughing Danny and a very annoyed Jazz.

"You were a happy baby that was always getting into things that always led to something funny happen. In that picture Jazz wouldn't stop tickling you and you eventually spit up on her.", Maddie said.

"Cool!", Danny said, "I spit on Spazzy!"

On the next page had a collection of pictures that depicted him as a one year old trying to walk. The final picture had Jack dangling a toy in front of Danny. Danny in that picture was confused and was sitting on the ground and Maddie doing a face palm.

"You were also a fast learner. Though your dad got in the way sometimes.", Maddie said.

Danny laughed.

"What was my first word?", Danny asked.

"Oh that was a funny one! Let me go get the tape.", Maddie said and went to the shelf and pulled out a VCR tape.

Maddie placed the tape in played the video.

* * *

_In the video..._

{I just wanted to be funny. Amity Park is a haunted town so I decided to be a little funny... *Smirks*}

A baby Danny was sitting in a highchair with a bowl on his head and spaghetti all over him. He was giggling away like a happy and dirty baby.

"Awwww! Look how cute you are! Mads, can you help me find the camera stand?", Jack asked.

Danny coos and blows a few spit bubbles.

"Sure.", Maddie said and left.

Danny giggled even louder.

"Baba!", Danny cooed.

Maddie returned and put the camera on the camera stand.

"Can you say mommy?", Maddie asked.

"Baaa!", Danny cooed.

"No no. That's a sheep sound.", Jack said, "Try saying daddy."

"Moopoo!", Danny cooed.

Soon Danny starts grunting and stink lines appear around Danny. Danny giggles even more. Jack and Maddie didn't even notice.

"Can you say mommy?", Maddie asked again.

"Foopy!", Danny cooed.

Soon something entered behind the camera.

"BEWARE FOR I'M THE BOX GHOST!"

"Box Ghost!", Danny cooed.

Maddie just looks at Danny. Jack pouts.

"Oh he can say Box Ghost just fine but he can't say daddy?", Jack asked.

Maddie pulls a bazooka out and shoots The Box Ghost away, sending him fleeing for a natural portal.

"Mommy!", Danny cooed, "Daddy!"

Jack cheers up and Maddie smiles at her son. At least The Box Ghost helped him learn how to speak.

Soon the two smell something coming from Danny.

"Ugh! What is that smell?", Jack asked.

"It's Danny's diaper.", Maddie said.

"Oh no! I'm not going to change his diaper! Remember the last time?", Jack said pouting.

"Jack. I'm sure you have improved your diaper changing skills. Oops! Forgot to turn this off!", Maddie ran over to the camera and turned it off.

_End of video..._

* * *

"So a ghost taught me how to speak?", Danny said giggling.

Sam and Tucker laugh at Jack's misfortune in the home video.

"Yep. It wasn't funny during the moment, but it became funny over time.", Maddie said and reopened the album.

The page had a picture of Danny on the changing table and Jack standing next to it pouting. He had diapers on his head, feet, hands, and in the correct place but backwards. A diaper change gone extremely wrong.

"What happened there?", Danny asked.

"One of Jack's many attempts to change a diaper. He was pouting because I took that picture. He said it was embarrassing.", Maddie said.

Jack blushes when he sees that picture.

"I'm not going through that mess again!", Jack proclaimed.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!", Jack said.

Jack opens the door and sees a mail carrier that's green-skinned with long white hair with liver spots and wrinkles. He is holding an invitation.

"Thanks pal!", Jack said and drops a nickel into the ghost's hand. The nickle phases through the hand, "Oh, and try to get some sun. You're pale as a ghost."

Jack closes the door and sits next to Maddie who was showing Danny the time he took his first bath.

"Hey Mads! You've got something!", Jack said, "It's an invite because it says 'invite' on it!"

Jack handed the invite over to Maddie and she opens it.

"I can't believe it! An invitation to The Science Symposium in Florida!", Maddie said.

"What's that?", Danny asked.

"It's a social gathering where we talk about different topics such as chemistry.", Maddie said.

"Can I come?", Danny asked.

"I was going to ask you if you would like to, but that answers my question. You can come.", Maddie said.

"Yay!", Danny said.

"Let's go pack up. I will help you out, okay?", Maddie said.

Danny nods and runs upstairs with Maddie behind him.

Maddie accidently drops the invite and Danny reads it. It says 'The Dalv Group'. Danny tilts his head in confusion.

'_I never heard of them before. Something is fishy. And smells fishy too!_', Danny thought.

* * *

_After all of the packing is done..._

"Now just to make sure you're protected from any rogue ghost attacks on the road, sweetcakes I made you this.", Jack said and takes out a belt.

Danny looks confused by the belt.

"It's the Fenton Specter Deflector. Guaranteed to repel and weaken any ghost, that isn't Danny, who comes in direct contact with you.", Jack said.

Maddie smiles and outs it on.

"Oh! thanks hun!", Maddie said and pecks Jack on the chin.

Maddie picks up Danny and the luggage.

"Oh, and Jack… Please try not to trash the house while I'm gone.", Maddie said looking cautious.

"Yeah! Don't make a boom boom of the house!", Danny said trying to mimic Maddie.

Jack looks a bit nervous then sighs with an annoyed look.

"Suck the house into a parallel dimension one time, and you two just can't let it go, can ya?", Jack asked.

Maddie turns to Danny.

"Ready to go?", Maddie asked.

"Yep!", Danny said and waved to Jack, "Bye daddy!"

"Bye son! Bye Maddie!", Jack said waving back.

* * *

_Later on an airplane..._

Danny was sitting in his seat playing with a toy with a toy version of Jazz in it and car making car sounds.

"Bye bye Spazzy!", Danny said.

Maddie giggled.

"Folks, this is your captain speaking. If you look out the window on your left you'll see the cold, bleak Colorado Rockies.", The intercom beeped.

"Is that near Fl-or-ida?", Danny asked.

"No its not Danny.", Maddie said annoyed.

"And if you look out the window on your right side, you'll see me! Bailing out of the plane before it careens out of control and crashes.", The intercom beeps.

"Can I blast the thingy that said that?", Danny asked.

Maddie shakes her head 'no'. She picks Danny up and heads to the cockpit after seeing the pilot skydive off the wing. Once they reach the empty cockpit, Maddie tries to take control of the plane.

"The controls are jammed!", Maddie said then realized something and face palmed, "Wait! I completely forgot! Danny, can you get us out of the plane?"

"Yes. What about the belt thingy?", Danny said.

"Danny, it's safe. It won't shock you. I promise.", Maddie said.

Danny transforms, grabs Maddie's hand, and phases through the plane. They see the pilot float to the ground with his parachute.

"Folks, at this time I'd like to inform you that you've been the victims of a cruel hoax!", The pilot said morphing into the mail man and flying back into the plane.

{I wish a dog was chasing that guy right now.}

Danny groans.

"I want to blast that guy...", Danny mumbled.

Soon Danny flies to the ground and places Maddie down gently.

Maddie pulls her machete from her boot and starts cutting a pathway for them to walk.

"Good thing I had my Fenton Machete tucked away in my boot, eh, Danny?", Maddie asked.

"Yes mommy. Can we call daddy? I think we are lost.", Danny said.

"I didn't bring a cell phone.", Maddie said.

"Mommy!", Danny whined.

"Besides, who needs help?", Maddie asked, "I'm perfectly comfortable with us roughing it in the woods."

"Okay.", Danny said.

"Or… We could just stay at this ritzy mountain chalet. I'm open.", Maddie said as she spots a cabin.

Soon they hear a beeping horn. Vlad was honking the horn on his golf cart. Vlad gives a wicked smile with arched eyebrows.

"Why, Maddie and Danny Fenton.", Vlad said.

"Vlad Masters?", Maddie asked.

"The Frootloop?", Danny asked.

"Oh, what an amazing, unexpected, and totally unplanned surprise.", Vlad said taking out two gift baskets, "Personalized gift baskets?"

Maddie and Danny take the gift baskets. Danny digs through it to be safe. He knows Vlad is up to something.

Maddie climbs into the cart. Vlad pulls out his wrist communicator.

"They're here. Kill Jack.", Vlad said.

Danny frowns at Vlad.

"What was that?", Maddie asked.

"I said flapjacks! Mm hm. Pancakes. I have pancakes.", Vlad said.

Maddie smiles while Danny's frown grows.

Vlad starts up the cart which covers Danny head to toe in mud. The cart drives off. Danny runs after the cart very annoyed.

* * *

_Later in the lodge..._

Maddie was reading a book, Vlad was wearing a white robe, and Danny was sitting in a chair glaring at Vlad.

"So, what brings you two to these parts?", Vlad asked.

"You'll never believe it. We were on our way to the symposium and our pilot forced us out of the plane right over your house!", Maddie said.

"I think it was planned.", Danny said and stuck his tongue out at Vlad and pulled a raspberry.

"That would be an oxymoron, dear boy. Oh, and speaking of Oh, and speaking of morons. How's your old man?", Vlad asked.

Danny made the most crudest face he has learned from his ghost fighting and comboed it by making his eyes glow green. Vlad winced a bit at the crudeness Danny was displaying.

'_No child should know how to make THAT kind of face._', Vlad thought.

Danny moved on to another crude face keeping the glowing eyes but added a bunch of spit to the mix.

"You suck Frootloop!", Danny whispered loud enough for only Vlad to hear.

Vlad groaned and shot two pink ecto beams from his eyes at Danny.

Danny dodged the ecto beams by going to the arm of the chair.

Maddie puts down the book.

"Meanie icky Frootloop.", Danny said glaring at Vlad.

Vlad leans in on Maddie.

"Maddie… I'm so glad you're here. It gives me the chance to apologize for Jack's behavior at our college reunion.", Vlad said.

"Vlad. Jack was Overshadowed.", Maddie said.

"Yeah! Daddy was Ov-er-sha-dow-ed by a lonely, sick, old ghost!", Danny said smirking then raspberries.

"Danny!", Maddie said, "That was very rude! Especially if you don't know which one did it."

Danny pouts.

Maddie returns to reading deciding not to continue that conversation.

Vlad zaps a small pink ecto blast at Danny making him crashing into a wall causing any surrounding glass to break. Danny's foot becomes stuck in the hole in the wall. He now is all disheveled from head to toe. Vlad takes the book away from Maddie.

"Well, if he hadn't been so perhaps that never would've happened, hmm?", Vlad asked.

"Now, Vlad. Jack may be a bumbler but he means well.", Maddie said.

Maddie looks at the books. She sees one called 'The Paranormal' and another called 'Knitting'.

Danny sees the titles and snickers.

'_Knitting is a girly thing! Vlad is a girly girl!_', Danny thought.

"I know, Maddie. And I've forgiven him for many things.", Vlad said.

{No way José! You haven't forgiven him! Liar! *Steams at the lie* I hate lies!}

"Causing the accident that ruined my life, stealing you, 'The Backwash Incident'...", Vlad said getting angrier as he lists them.

"What is 'The Backwash In-ci-de-nt'?", Danny asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa whoa, back up. What was that?", Maddie said.

"Causing the accident that ruined my life?", Vlad asked.

"No, after that.", Maddie said.

" 'The…Backwash Incident'?", Vlad asked slightly disturbed.

"What is 'The Backwash In-ci-de-nt'?", Danny asked slightly louder.

{Vlady got an indirect kissy from Jacky! XD Both ewww and funny! Poor poor Vlad! I feel sooo sorry for him. NOT! XD :D}

"No! In the middle!", Maddie said.

"Oh the stealing you part?", Vlad asked and walked up to her, "Ah, you always could see right through me. Oh, Maddie. I'm just going to come right out with it. Please, dump Jack and stay here! You and Danny both can. What do you say?"

Danny groans and mocks Vlad by mouthing him with a sarcastic look on his face.

* * *

"Bye bye!", Danny said as Maddie was carrying him. They were leaving the lodge, "For a sick old man, you need to buy a kitty!"

Maddie didn't even bother to scold him for that.

"Mark my words, Maddie! Nobody says no to Vlad Masters! You will rue the day that you spurned my affection… AND. I. WON'T. GET. A. KITTY!", Vlad said screaming the last part.

* * *

_Later in the forest..._

Danny was carrying some fire wood as Maddie put the finishing touches on the wooden tent. After the finishing touches were done she placed two pill like capsules on the ground and used an eyedropper to soak them. They became two sleeping bags.

Danny sets the firewood near the tent.

"Is this e-nou-gh mommy?", Danny asked.

"Yes sweetie. You did a fine job.", Maddie said.

Danny smiles a goofy grin. He jumps on top of Maddie' back when she was not looking and starts tackling her.

"Got your nose mommy!", Danny said.

Maddie chuckles. Danny was full of energy.

"Well it's time to settle down. We have a long day tomorrow.", Maddie said, "Good night Danny. I love you."

"Love you too mommy.", Danny said.

Danny and Maddie crawl into their sleeping bags.

Just as Danny is about to fall asleep, he opens his eyes to find a pair of extremely hairy, green legs. A ghost.

"Did mommy forget to shave?", Danny asked looking disgusted by the legs.

Danny looks up to see it's a ghost bear. The bear roars.

"MOMMY!", Danny screams in fear.

Unconsciously, he lets out a tiny wail. It fades out quickly.

Maddie wakes up and sees the bear dragging Danny away.

"Danny!", Maddie yelled and started chasing the bear. She tries to be stealthy so it does NOT notice her.

* * *

_Later..._

Danny was sitting in a chair in ghost form, surrounded by several animals. Vlad is standing there in ghost form. Danny looks around in fear.

"I thought petting zoos were su-pp-ose to be nice!", Danny said, "I want mommy!"

Maddie peeked a bit through the window. She sees Danny cowering in fear around the ghost animals.

"That preschooler wit again.", Vlad said.

Vlad pulls out a weird looking weapon and shocks Danny with it. Danny screams as it changes him back.

Danny stands in the middle of the room covered in black smudges of ash and has smoke coming off of him. He tries NOT to cry.

"What did you do?", Danny asked.

"Oh. I just short-circuited your powers for the next three hours. That's midnight.", Vlad said.

"MEANIE!", Danny screamed as a small tear escapes, "THAT HURTS LIKE BOO BOOS!"

A bunch of ghost animals come up to Vlad.

"These are my latest experiments. What do you think? Oh, that's right. Who cares what you think?", Vlad said.

"Mommy and daddy does!", Danny shouted.

Maddie could not look away from the sight, no matter how much she wanted to. Her baby was getting hurt.

"I'll give you five minutes before I send my minions to destroy you. The clock's ticking, Danny. On you, and your father. Run.", Vlad said.

Danny runs out. Once outside, the animals come out. Maddie jumps out of the bushes.

"Stay away from my baby you ectoplasmic scums!", Maddie shouted and pulled out a Double Bladed Ecto Saber. She swung it at the ghost animals, obviating them from existence.

"MOMMY!", Danny yelled gleefully.

"Danny!", Maddie yelled and ran up to him and gave him a hug, "It's okay. Mommy is here now."

"Mommy! Behind you!", Danny yelled.

A ghost raccoon jumped out and ran straight twords them. Maddie swung her blade and managed to destroy it. Danny latched on to her leg.

Maddie hugs him back. Right next to them in a tiny hole, a one eyed rat ghost pops out and waves it's arms.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!", The rat thing shouted just to be stabbed back into the hole by Maddie's saber with a loud *SQUISH*.

"We better start moving in case those those ghosts come back and try to hurt you.", Maddie said and picked Danny up and starts walking again.

* * *

_Later..._

"Should we call daddy?", Danny asked.

"As much as I hate to say this, I think we should go back to Vlad's.", Maddie said getting very disgusted by the thought.

"No! He might hurt me!", Danny said, "He hates daddy too!"

"We both know he's a creep. But he's a creep with a phone and transportation. And pancakes!", Maddie said.

"Pr-ob-ab-ly moldy pancakes!", Danny said gagging.

Maddie puts Danny down.

"Here. Since you lost your powers for a bit. Maybe this should help keep you safe.", Maddie said putting the Specter Deflector on him and hands him the keys, "And when your powers do come back, you can take it off."

"Thanks mommy.", Danny said.

Maddie starts walking again. Danny starts gagging.

"V-man is gonna start getting cooties from mommy! EWWWWW!", Danny whined then catches up with Maddie.

* * *

_Later..._

"Are you sure mommy? He's nasty!", Danny said.

"Danny, if we're going to get out of here, we need Vlad's help.", Maddie said.

Maddie knocks on the door and Vlad opens it looking peeved.

"Maddie! Daniel!", Vlad said changing his attitude, "You've returned to me!"

Danny gags as Vlad looks at his watch.

"Ooh, and not a moment too soon!", Vlad said glaring at Danny who is still pretending to gag.

"Danny? Go somewhere else while I have a big people talk with Vlad.", Maddie said looking sultry.

"EWWWW! You want cooties from mommy creep! And your an old man! Ewwwww!", Danny said pointing his finger at Vlad.

Vlad tries not to get too upset at Danny.

Danny runs off covering his mouth.

* * *

_After Maddie gives the 'Freshen Up' excuse..._

Maddie walks out of the room.

"Keep old bait-breath entertained until I can find a phone!", Maddie said.

"Does that me I can TP the place?", Danny asked.

"Whatever it takes.", Maddie said walking off.

Danny gives a mischievous look and giggles a bit. He runs over to the clock and changes the time backwards.

"Biggy hand on the 8!", Danny said giggling and runs off into a restroom and comes out with ten rolls of toilet paper.

Danny runs out side and starts throwing the toilet paper all over the lodge.

"Take that creepy!", Danny yelled as he threw another roll.

After all of the rolls were thrown, Danny went inside and came back out with a dozen eggs.

"Eggy time!", Danny yelled and threw the eggs at various windows, walls, and at the door.

After he finished off the eggs he went inside to see Vlad was reading 'Romance for Rich and Creepy Dimwits'. The minute hand is on the 9 now. Danny approaches him.

"Unkie Vlad?", Danny asked.

Vlad looks at him annoyed.

"Oh, please, Daniel. Don't try to butter me up. Especially with your powers shorted out for another fifteen minutes.", Vlad said, "You're barely a threat to me with them, because your a five year old. Without them… Well I wouldn't need 15 seconds."

Vlad's eyes glow red. Danny rolls his eyes.

"But me and mommy want to be here! With you!", Danny said giving the cutest puppy eyes in history.

"Really?", Vlad asked putting the book down, "You don't…mean"

"I want Unkie Vlad!", Danny said making his puppy dog eyes even cuter, "Hug me daddy bear!"

Vlad, unable to resist the cuteness Danny is trying to pull, hugs him. Danny gets a mischievous smirk behind Vlad's back, takes off the Specter Deflector and puts it on Vlad and locks it. The Deflector shocks Vlad.

{The Specter Deflector only recognizes Danny.}

"You little rat! You tricked me! And your a five year old!", Vlad said looking very irritated.

"You suck!", Danny yelled and raspberries.

"You know what this will mean for you, don't you?", Vlad asked.

"You should go to Canada?", Danny asked.

"No you brat!", Vlad yelled.

Danny looks at the clock.

"Biggy hand on the 12!", Danny said smirking and transforms.

Vlad transforms but gets shocked even more by the belt and green smoke comes up from him. Danny flies over and kicks him in places no boy should ever be kicked. Danny then blasts Vlad in the backside, sending him face first in a picture of him with a pipe in a bathrobe. Danny then gives Vlad a wedgie.

"The Frootloop likes to wear, dirty underwear, with little hairs here and there!", Danny sung. Vlad growls.

Danny pulls on Vlad's hair and joy rides him, phasing through the lodge. Vlad is still being shocked by the belt. he tries to remove the belt but fails. Vlad gets ready to blast Danny off him. Danny then flies of Vlad's back as the ecto blast almost blasted him. He sends another blast at Danny, sending him into the wall making bricks go everywhere.

Vlad starts trying to take off the belt again and fails. Danny peels off the wall.

"Foolish boy! Even with diminished strength, I'm still more powerful than you!", Vlad said.

Vlad tries duplicating but ends up with two heads. Danny tries not to laugh but does anyways.

"You look stupider Frootloop!", Danny said through his laughter.

"Huh? Whuh? I can't duplicate my form!", Vlad said with each head talking.

Danny kicks both heads before flying outside. He then flies down smacking both of Vlad's heads at once. He then kicks Vlad in the rear, ecto blasts him in the back of the head, and stands on top of Vlad smirking. He turns around and fires an ecto blast from his backside, disgusting Vlad. Vlad manages to get up.

"Fine, Danny! You've defeated me, but you've forgotten my pets!", Vlad said and whistles to call his pets, "Finish him!"

"What did I do? V-man is the one who did this to you!", Danny said pointing at the pelts and heads of the animals.

The animals turn to Vlad growling.

"Don't even think about it, you spectral freaks! I'm still more powerful than you!", Vlad said.

"Oh! What does this thing do?", Danny asked gleefully and shocks Vlad with the Plasmius Maximus, forcing Vlad to revert to human form, "Get the crazy old man!"

The animals start chasing Vlad. Once Vlad got outside he saw the damage Danny made. He rubbed his eyes in shock to make sure it was not some kind of illusion. It was real.

"Butter biscuits! _DANIEL!‼_", Vlad yelled then continued to run away.

Danny poked his head out the door.

"Bye bye!", Danny said snickering.

Maddie walks outside.

"What happened to Vlad?", Maddie said.

"Nature is calling!", Danny said snickering, "How will we get home?"

"I don't know. I can't find a phone, and there wasn't one in the cars, or the ATVs, or in the helicopter!", Maddie said then popped to realization, "Now sweetie, we're not gonna mention any of this to your father, right?"

"Yes mommy.", Danny said.

"He'd be insanely jealous if he found out, so, mom's the word.", Maddie said.

"Okay.", Danny said.

* * *

_Later in the helicopter..._

Danny is drinking apple juice in a sippy cup.

"I had a fun time! V-man's face was goofy! He was mad!", Danny said snickering.

"That's great sweetie, but don't make a habit of egging other people's houses. That was one time thing okay?", Maddie said.

"Okay. Want some?", Danny said offering his sippy cup.

"Oh, Danny! That is so sweet!", Maddie said.

The helicopter lands and the two head inside the house to see Jack working on cross-stitching.

"Hey, hey, look who's back! How was your weekend?", Jack said.

"Boring. Ho Hum. Snore.", Maddie said.

"Stinked like poo poo!", Danny said doing a raspberry, "Was it better here?"

Maddie walks away.

"Oh, you know. Same old.", Jack said.

"So it's n-or-m-al?", Danny asked.

"WEEEEEEEE!", Jazz yelled while riding a three headed ghost beaver. Jazz is wearing a mini blue jumpsuit and waves at Danny, "Hi Danny!"

"Hey, wait for me! It's my turn!", Jack said handing Danny his cup of milk.

Jack takes a weapon out and charges at the mutant beaver. Danny looks at the cup and drinks some. he goes to realization and spits it all out.

"EWWWWWWW! NASTY DADDY! NASTY!", Danny yelled throwing the milk away then crosses arms looking annoyed, "Now I know what backwash means..."


	10. A 5 Yr, a Werewolf, & an Angry Warden

**Binas:** I am taking a break from the Warped Series so I can continue helping Phantom Fan 21 with "Ghosts in Equestria" story. Once that finishes I will return to writing the Warped Series. I also have been severely distracted. I'm really sorry. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. Please R&R.

The chapter after the next chapter is when I wanted Dani to appear. I will _**NOT** _post next chapter until I get transcripts for Kindred Spirits and D-Stabilized. Sorry but this is what happens when no one is willing to lift a hand and claiming I have time when I don't. Sorry but I'm not a liar. I don't have time, I am terrible at transcripting, I hate having to replay scenes because it annoys me, and my computer hates me! Sorry for being a rude stink butt but it's true. This is until I can get those transcripts. And if you want a super long chapter, you can make transcripts for the episodes I have listed on my profile. And for those I have asked and abandoned me, this is kinda on you because you didn't send me anything when you promised. D:{ So yeah I'm a bit angry right now. I hate it when people who break their promises and abandon me. Sorry but I take it strongly because it's happened to me so many times I want to throw those people into a dumpster. Sorry for the harsh writing but it's true and you've gotta deal with it because you officially got on my bad side.

If this is going to continue, I will _**never**_ introduce Dani and _**erase**_ her from the dream sequence. And if that doesn't change your mind, then I will _**delete** _this entire story. if that doesn't work then _**delete all**_ of my others just to prove my point and get you guys to listen to me!

Yep, I can be cruel you lazy butts. Yes I have a nasty attitude when provoked and I am provoked. Just be glad I don't curse... That would be very unpleasant and would be littered with ever curse word in existence across the whole nine yards that this story would have to go to a M rating because of an Author's Note that had over 10 curse words in one sentence.

If you guys want someone to blame, go blame the lazy authors that like DP and have been on recently and like this story. If you lazy authors are reading, well you kinda deserve it. You had it coming. :P You can be forgiven if you write those transcripts like you promised and like I have said and I will say it for the billionth time, I will credit you and I'm not one of those thieves you think I am.

If I were a thief, I would be lying my butt off about owning Viacom and Nickelodeon.

* * *

.

* * *

A song segment to go with the chapter

..

* * *

The song is Stop & Erase by Selena Gomez.

* * *

You think you know me so well,  
You put me down to build you up,  
You're kicking me around,  
You just can't get enough.

And all your friends,  
Surround you,  
Without them by your side,  
You start to show your weakness,  
It's something you can't hide!

Yeah! Yeah!

Well, stop and erase!  
Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know it all face!

Laugh while you can,  
Yeah live it up,  
And read my lips,  
The the joke is on you!  
I figured it out,  
You're all about walking tall on the people you knock down!

Well, stop and erase!  
Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know it all face!

I'm waking up,  
I'm feeling what,  
I was scared to feel before,  
I got my eyes wide open,  
Won't take it anymore,  
All the lies and teasin'  
Yes I could never be that cool,  
You had them all believin',  
But now that's through!

Yeah! Yeah!

Well, stop and erase!  
Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know it all face!

Laugh while you can,  
Yeah live it up,  
And read my lips,  
The the joke is on you!  
I figured it out,  
You're all about walking tall on the people you knock down!

Well, stop and erase!  
Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know it all face!

Count down,  
The tables have turned,  
Better wise up,  
You got a lot to learn,  
Cause you're alone now!

Well, stop and erase!  
Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know it all face!

Laugh while you can,  
Yeah live it up,  
And read my lips,  
The the joke is on you!  
I figured it out,  
You're all about walking tall on the people you knock down!

Well, stop and erase  
Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know it all face!

Well, stop and erase!  
Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know it all face!

Laugh while you can,  
Yeah live it up,  
And read my lips,  
The the joke is on you!  
I figured it out,  
You're all about walking tall on the people you knock down!

Well, stop and erase!  
Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know it all face!

* * *

.

* * *

Transcript for this chapter is by the DP Wikia user: Combustionman0 {It was already there}. For the previous chapters, I have no idea who wrote them. Translation done by Google Translate.

* * *

.

* * *

A 5 Year old, a Werewolf, and an Angry Warden

* * *

.

* * *

_In the lab..._

"You'll never take me alive, coppers!", A prison said.

"You're a ghost you idiot!", Bullet said.

"Well, you'll still never take me!", The prisoner said and was caught in a net.

The guards pull in their new catch. Bullet turns around and contacts Walker.

"That's the last one, Walker. All the escaped prisoners have been rounded up.", Bullet said.

_In the prison..._

"All but one... Which brings us to you, Wulf.", Walker said turning to the door.

A guard, reluctantly, opens the cell. Out of it jumps a ghost Werewolf. He jumps over everybody and unsheathes his claws. He swipes at the air and creates a tear in the dimension.

"He's tearing a hole out of our dimension! He's gonna escape!"

"No he's not. That would be against the rules.", Walker said smugly.

Walker presses a button on his wrist, which activates a shock collar on Wulf's neck, causing him to scream in pain and fall back while the portal he created disappears.

"That's a nifty little power you have, Wulf. The ability to claw into the real world at will. It's one of the reasons I need you. You want that collar off, don't you?", Walker asked.

Wulf pulls on his collar desperately.

"I have one more perp to catch.", Walker said showing a five year old Danny mug shot, "Half preschooler, half ghost."

Wulf sniffs the picture.

"Vi deziri detrui?", Wulf asked. {Translation: You wish to destroy?}

"Destroy him? No. I want revenge. And I need him alive for that. And since this Danny Phantom set my prisoners free, I wanna turn his world into the prison he escaped. Take my crew.", Walker said as his guards smile, "Cause as much havoc as you can and sniff this kid out for me. And you'll be free of me forever. Do we have a deal?"

Wulf smiles evilly.

* * *

_Later..._

"Ghost!"

The five year old trio looks around at the swarm of the guards.

"This is worse than the rich parties mommy drags me to!", Sam said.

"I might need a change of undies.", Danny said blushing.

"DANNY!", Tucker whined.

"What? There's more than I can count!", Danny said trying to count them.

A ghost body slams him.

"I will get his mommy.", Tucker said.

* * *

_Later at the elementary school..._

"This was the scene at Amity Park last night as ghosts - that's right, ghosts - caused hundreds of thousands in damage. I'm Shelli Rakimata, and this is ghost watch. Day 2.", The TV said before someone turned it off.

"I spilled my apple juice!", A random kindergartner cried.

"Now, I know you kids are scared because ghosts are scary scary things.", Mayor Ernesto said.

Only the Kindergartners are affected. Well all of them except the trio.

"But I came to your school, not because this is a great photo opportunity, but because you children are our future. And now, I'd like to turn this over to Principal Ishiyama, who's here to inform you of some exciting rules and restrictions.", Mayor Ernesto said.

"Who in-vent-ed rules?", Danny asked annoyed.

"Due to the continuing and escalating ghost threat, here's the way we're going to limit your freedom: One, students are to have no contact with these spirits. Two, all students will be escorted directly to their homes after school. And three, by order of the Mayor's new security adviser, a seven o'clock curfew.", Principal Ishiyama said.

The Fifth Graders groaned.

"A curfew!?"

"An escort?!"

"These rules are dumb!"

Soon Jack and Maddie come in with megaphones making Danny tilt his head.

"Fear not, young ones. We're here to make sure this school is prepared for any ghost emergency.", Jack said into his megaphone.

"You must be cautious. At any time one of these ectoplasmic malefactors - Hi, sweetie!", Maddie said into hers.

"Hi mommy!", Danny said waving.

"- could appear out of nowhere.", Maddie finished.

"I can have that nap time I always missed.", Danny said curling up.

Sam and Tucker follow the suit.

* * *

A tear in the dimensions appears nearby. Wulf pops his head out and sniffs for Danny. He pops back in and points at the portal to Walker.

"Alright, Wulf. You know what to do. Sniff out the people he's been in contact with.", Walker said.

Wulf jumps through the portal. Bullet appears next to Walker.

"While we take over everybody Wulf sniffs out.", Bullet said.

"I don't care if he knows Wulf is there, but the rest of you, I want hidden.", Walker said.

Walker, Bullet, and some guards go through the portal.

* * *

Danny's ghost sense goes off waking him up from the nap.

"I wanted my nap time!", Danny yelled.

Wulf appears onstage and frightens everyone. After jumping offstage, a guard appears from behind Principal Ishiyama and takes her over. Walker and two more guards take over Dash, Kwan, and Paulina, respectively. Sam and Tucker run outside the room.

"Where is Danny?", Sam asked looking around her.

"Taking his nap...", Tucker said.

Sam face palms.

* * *

Danny's ghost sense goes off constantly.

"Stop that!", Danny said to no one in particular, "I want to finish my nap time!"

Danny throws a brief temper tantrum.

Wulf grabs him and holds him down.

"Servi!", Wulf said. {Translation: Serve!}

"Huh?", Danny asked not understanding a word that has been said.

"Get away from my baby!", Maddie said blasting Wulf off.

"Hey, I wanted to do that! When did you learn to shoot that good?", Jack pouted.

"What, you think I sit home and invent new cookies all day?", Maddie asked.

"Speaking of which, can I have another one of those butterscotch caramel hipple doodles?", Jack asked looking like an eager puppy.

Maddie tosses him a cookie.

"Danny, go! Do your thing while you can!", Maddie said.

"Got it mommy and daddy!", Danny said.

Wulf sees Bullet and two guards behind Jack and Maddie. He runs away.

"He's making a break for it!", Bullet said and him and his crew chase after him.

"I wanna keep an eye on these two. They may be of use to us.", Walker said in Dash's body.

"Come on!", Jack said pushing on a door.

"It's pull, Jack.", Maddie said opening it.

Danny runs through it to find a hiding spot.

"Well, SHE might.", Walker said face palming.

Outside the gym, Danny sees Wulf phase through the floor, looking scared. Danny runs but immediately bumps into Mr. Lancer.

"Bridget Jones's Diary, Fenton! Stop your screaming, and get over there into the safe area!", Mr. Lancer said.

"I wasn't screaming.", Danny said as Mr. Lancer pushed him.

Lancer closes the door and a guard appears behind him. The guard takes him over.

* * *

_Later on the way home on foot..._

Danny's ghost sense keeps going off once more.

"Mom and dad are going to be very busy, and I have a lot of homework to do. I'm going to have to trust you to lay low.", Jazz said.

Danny tilts his head in confusion as they walk inside their house.

"What is this?", Danny asked.

"The first official after school meeting of the Amity Park Ghostkateers is now in session.", Jazz said.

Dash, Kwan, and Paulina are in the room. Some ghosts, who are wanting to have some fun, fly around Danny trying to set off his ghost sense on purpose.

"Stop it!", Danny said looking like a grump.

Dash, still under Walker's possession, kneels in front of Jack, who knights him with a piece of paper.

"I dub thee Ghostkateer number one.", Jack said.

Danny walks up into his room.

"Come on, Danny. Join us in singing our Ghost-kateer battle song.", Maddie said.

"I don't want to sing.", Danny said.

Jack and Maddie started singing. Danny just blinks at them before sneaking back into his room with Jazz.

* * *

The next day, Wulf peeks through a bush at the school as lunch time starts.

"Alright, kids. Hurry up and eat your nutritious meals.", Maddie said and hands Danny a bag, "Hi sweetie! Here's a nutritious bagged lunch. Jack, hit it!"

Jack parks the RV, and activates a ghost shield that surrounds the lunch area. Maddie leans in on Danny.

"Don't worry, it should let you pass in both forms.", Maddie whispered.

Danny nods.

"This portable ghost shield only has enough power for fifteen minutes, so chew! Chew like the wind!", Jack said.

"You alright?", Sam asked.

"No. I didn't get my nap time or bed time because of that big doggy! It keeps speaking Spanish!", Danny said.

"I SAID KEEP CHEWING!", Jack bellowed.

"That isn't Spanish! It was Es-per-an-to.", Tucker said.

"Huh?", Sam and Danny asked.

"Es-per-an-to. An old l-an-gu-age. Now its only pur-p-ose is to give geeks a secret l-an-gu-age to talk to other geeks.", Tucker said.

"Hi! Kiel estas gi iri?", a random kid asked. {Translation: How is it going?}

"Bona.", Tucker said. {Translation: Good.}

The kid walks away.

"I couldn't tell the words apart from the screaming. He looked scared. So he must want help.", Tucker said.

Wulf appears in a nearby tree. He jumps down and drills through the shield with his claws. He phases into the RV. Danny's ghost sense goes off. Danny slams his head on to the table.

"Stop it!", Danny said about to throw another tantrum.

"How?", Tucker asked.

The RV behind them blows up, causing the shield to vanish.

"Uh oh...", Sam said.

Jack sees the destroyed RV and cries. Wulf appears out of the wreckage. He is shocked by the collar, now being controlled by Bullet, who's with two guards behind him.

"You're using the collar? Walker said-", A guard said.

Wulf runs away.

"Walker isn't here! Get him!", Bullet said.

Danny runs and climbs up a tree. He sees Jazz.

"It's okay. It's just me.", Jazz said.

Danny transforms then pokes his head out of the top of the tree. He then jumps out to go tackle Bullet. Jack targets Bullet with a gun.

"One blast and you'll find yourself teleported back to that empty little dimension you call home.", Jack said and the notices Danny and pretends to mess up his aim, "Whoops."

The blast hits two guards, sending them back to the Ghost Zone. Bullet fires his laser gun at Wulf's tail.

Danny lands on Bullet's back and yanks on his face. Danny grins.

"Nice big hairy doggy...", Danny said, "If those goonies are chasing you, then you must be good!"

Danny hops off Bullet and zooms twords Wulf and proceeds to try to damage the collar off but fails.

"Go away meanie!", Danny said and fires a small energy blast, making Bullet vanish in pain.

Danny lands with Wulf. Wulf glares at him.

"I'm friendly.", Danny said and holds his hand out, "Friend!"

Wulf sniffs his and starts licking him. Danny giggles. Jack pops out of the bushes.

"Alright nobody move! As soon as I get this thing untangled, that beasty is going down.", Jack said untangling the Fenton Fisher.

"I will talk to him and mommy.", Danny said.

Wulf nods and Danny flies over to Jack invisibly.

Danny lands in the bush next to Jack and turns visible poking out of the bush. Maddie is kneeling behind Jack waiting to strike.

"Mommy. Daddy, the big furry one is friendly. He licked me. He was attacked by the ghosts too.", Danny said.

"Okay, if you say so sweetie. But he can't stay with us. Not with Ghostkateer central in the house.", Maddie said.

* * *

"Aw! Why does he have to be here?!", Tucker whined.

"You understand him and mommy and daddy said no.", Danny said.

"And you know what he says.", Sam said.

Sam tries touching Wulf's collar, but Wulf roars at her and tries to bite her, causing her to fall backward into a chair.

"He said not to touch it.", Tucker said.

Sam frowns.

"I have to go get my thermos from my cubby.", Danny said leaving through the roof.

"What is Walker doing? Kio Walker faras?", Tucker asked.

Wulf says something that makes Tucker laugh.

"What did he say?", Sam asked.

"I don't know!", Tucker said.

* * *

_In the Kindergarten class room..._

"Where is it? Aha!", Danny said finding the thermos.

Once again his ghost sense goes off causing him to face palm. He then hears Dash. Danny pokes out of the classroom.

"Okay, listen up!", Dash said still possessed by Walker but uses his normal squeaky five year old voice.

Danny looks through the next classroom's window and sees Dash talking to Mr. Lancer, Principal Ishiyama, Paulina, and several other students and faculty. The room is surrounded by torches with blue flames.

"I thought fire was not allowed in school.", Danny said.

"Is everybody clear with the plan?", Walker asked.

"Yes, yes, it should all go down tomorrow after the town meeting.", Said the ghost possessing Paulina.

"Huh?!", Danny asked and goes into human form.

Danny enters.

"What's going on?", Danny asked.

Kwan closes the door behind him. Everyone glares at him. Dash grabs him and holds him up to the blackboard. Dash then passes out as Walker, still holding Danny, phases out of him.

"Walker?! Let me go meanie!", Danny said squirming.

"Gotcha, punk.", Walker said then laughs.

"Please let me go! And fire isn't allowed in the schools!", Danny said.

"How does it feel? No place to run. No place to hide. I'm gonna turn your whole world against you, and by the time I'm done, you're gonna BEG for the safety of my prison.", Walker said then leans in closer, "In the Ghost Zone, where you belong."

"Yuckie! Brush your teeth because they smell like Dash's shoes!", Danny said cringing.

Danny transforms back and blasts Walker away. Danny flies away with his had covering his nose.

"Don't just stand there gawking at me! Get him!", Walker said Overshadowing Dash again.

The guards chase Danny. Danny waits for them outside of the school. His ghost sense goes off. He sees Dash floating behind him. He tackles Dash and totals a car parked just outside the Nasty Burger. He is then knocked forward by Mr. Lancer. Danny gets up and blasts him back before flying off. Principal Ishiyama shoots an electrified grappling gun at Danny, which hits and shocks him. Danny takes the grapple and uses it to toss the principal into a water tower. Paulina then grabs him.

"You can't get away from me!", an Overshadowed Paulina said.

"Sorry.", Danny said kicks her.

Paulina gets a face plant on the billboard and slides down it with squeaks sounding as she does so.

Danny lands on the side of a building and sees Kwan. Kwan does some clumsy moves with a ghost baton. Danny gives the 'really' look and fires a blast from his finger to knock Kwan of the wall. He gets on top of him and jumps up and down on him then flies off, being chased by all his possessed peers. He goes into his house.

Danny looks around the house then hits a button on the wall which activates a ghost shield around the house, pushing the pursuers back.

* * *

"Should we go after him?" An Overshadowed Principal Ishiyama asked.

"No, no. It's that anti-ghost dome. We can't get in, but he can't get out. And by tomorrow, this place will be under complete lockdown.", Walker said and phases out of Dash, "I gotta put the final phase of my plan into action, and tie up some loose ends."

Bullet phases out of Ishiyama and into Dash. Another guard phases into Ishiyama. Walker peaks into Tucker's room and presses a button.

"You've outlived your usefulness, Wulf. Goodbye.", Walker said.

Wulf is looking at a picture of Danny, Tucker, and Sam in a photo album. All of a sudden, his collar activates, causing him to scream in pain.

"That collar is hurting him!", Tucker said and starts looking for a wire and his PDA Jr.

"We have to get it off!", Sam said.

Tucker finds what he is looking for and plugs his PDA Jr. into the collar. The PDA Jr. shocks Tucker while at the same time releasing the collar's grip on Wulf's neck. Wulf smiles.

"Mi libera!", Wulf said. {Translation: I'm free!}

"Your welcome.", Tucker said.

Wulf leaps out the window. Tucker's parents walk in.

"Seven o'clock. Curfew time. Lights out, phones off, technology down, computers off.", Tucker's dad said.

"It's too dangerous to take you home, Sam. You'll have to stay here.", Tucker's mom said.

"And so we know you kids are safe, your mom and I'll stay in the room with you.", Tucker's dad said.

Tucker's mom takes out some sleeping bags.

Sam walks up to Tucker.

"Next time, we should take a ghost to my house.", Sam whispered.

* * *

Outside, Wulf looks at the picture of the three friends. He puts his hood up and runs off.

* * *

_Next day..._

Danny wakes up on the couch and sees the clock but ignores Sam and Tucker.

"Ahhh! I overslept!", Danny said and sees the shield and sighs in relief.

"Good morning.", Sam said.

"How? the thingy is still up.", Danny said.

"It's a ghost shield, not a kid shield.", Tucker said.

"That big meanie, Walker! He's getting everyone to hate me.", Danny said, "And I'm only five!"

"You might want to see this.", Tucker said and turns the TV on.

"We only have one piece of business today: Defeating the ghosts that infest our town. And to do that, I'm calling for a vote to seed all ghost policing and security decisions to Maddie Fenton.", Mayor Ernesto said with his eyes glowing red, "I mean Jack. Jack Fenton. The completely competent Jack Fenton."

A small video feed box pops up with Jack and Maddie.

"There you go!", Jack said.

Maddie looks mad.

{Note: Walker managed to trick Jack and Maddie and recorded that feed before hand.}

"And we've located the ghost responsible for all the terror inflicted on our town.", Mayor Ernesto said holding up a picture of Danny, "This one."

People gasp, other 'aww' at the five year old's picture, and the others are just confused why a five year old would want to lead an invasion.

The TV is turned off.

"That plan is just evil!", Tucker said.

"Not helping! I'm hated at school already! Now outside!", Danny said looking peeved.

"Oh just remembered! Here you go!", Tucker said handing Danny his thermos.

"Are you loco in the cocoa?! I can't go outside!", Danny said.

"Please! Who else will?", Sam said.

* * *

_At city hall..._

"Order! Order! All in favor of declaring martial law, and allowing the completely competent Jack Fenton to mobilize a massive ghost hunt, please say-", Mayor Ernesto said.

"Please listen to me! I'm on your side!", Danny said floating around in ghost form.

Jack, who just arrived after stopping at a fudge shop, sees him and mouths 'Get out of here Danny' and pretends to get tangled up in the Fenton Fisher.

"Let go of mommy and daddy!", Danny yelled and blasted Jack and Maddie.

Danny realized his mistake.

"Sorry!", Danny said.

Maddie takes her gun out and winks at Danny. She, on purpose, fires and misses.

Danny pretends to be scared and hides behind a bench. the Overshadowed Mayor Ernesto grabs Danny by the neck. Wulf gasps from outside city hall upon seeing this and angrily unsheathes his claws. Jack and Maddie pretend to fight about who gets Danny.

Danny is brought underneath city hall. He's surrounded by Kwan, Mr. Lancer, Paulina, Dash, Principal Ishiyama, and the mayor, all of which are possessed.

"Walker! Get out of the mayor!", Danny said.

"Shouldn't you be running?", Walker asked.

"What about you?", Danny asked get the thermos off his belt and points it.

Everyone scatters except for Paulina, who grabs him. He blasts the guard out of her and sucks the ghost in.

"What? Huh?", Paulina said dazed.

"Aw come on!", Danny whined after finding out how many more he has to go after.

"You saved me. So, you are you a good ghost?", Paulina asked.

"Yes.", Danny said nodding, "Now run away!"

Kwan flies by and hits him, knocking the thermos away. Danny is surrounded by him and Mr. Lancer. He uses a blast from each hand to push the ghosts out of them. The two see the ghosts and run away.

"Where did it go?", Danny said looking for the thermos.

The two ghosts suddenly disappear into two ghost portals. Danny becomes happy when he sees Maddie is the one.

"Mommy!", Danny said.

Maddie smiles at him.

The Overshadowed Principal Ishiyama picks Danny up.

"Let me go!", Danny said squirming.

"Looking for this?", the Overshadowed Principal Ishiyama asked and points it at him.

Wulf appears and swipes them away.

"What are you doing?", Bullet asked in Dash's body.

"Friend.", Wulf said.

Wulf stabs his claws into Dash and Ishiyama to pull out Bullet and a guard respectively. Maddie fires her lipstick gun at the two ghosts Wulf pulled out to get rid of them. The Overshadowed Mayor Ernesto then grabs Danny and flies off.

"What's going on?!", Danny asked.

"There's all types of prisons, tot...", Walker said.

* * *

_Outside..._

"Ghost tot attacking City Hall during a town meeting.", One reporter said.

"We now bring you live to an evil five year old ghost on a temper tantrum rampage.", Another reporter said.

The doors slam open, showing the mayor holding Danny in a position that makes it look like Danny has taken him hostage.

"I'm making sure your prison is the town you live in. Help! Help me! Help! Now they'll never trust you.", Walker said.

Danny turns to Maddie and mouths 'Help me'.

Maddie winks and starts pretending to hate.

"Get your hands off of our duly elected leader, you odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness!", Maddie said quickly in fake anger that only Danny recognized.

She fires at Danny but on purpose misses and hits Wulf {Who didn't realize this was pretend hate} and Walker {Who thought it was real hate} instead. He and Walker start getting sucked back into the Ghost Zone.

"Wulf!", Danny yelled with a few tears.

"Friend! We'll meet again!", Wulf said.

"So will we, punk! Feared on Earth and wanted in the Ghost Zone? You've lost, ghost baby! LOST!", Walker said.

The two are finally sucked in.

* * *

_Later at home..._

"I'm sorry I shot you. I thought those meanies took control of you.", Danny said.

"It's okay. We unfortunetly couldn't get them to remove you from the wanted list. Just be careful please.", Jack said hugging Danny.

Maddie joins in the hug.


	11. Sorry Note (Added on)

I am very sorry about the Author's Note last chapter. I accidently vented my anger in the wrong way and in the wrong place. I am truly sorry. I could never delete my most popular story! That would be like re-cancelling DP if it came back! Thanks you Honorthefallensaints for pointing out I vented wrong. Thank you!

**Add on:**

Mom kicked me off for school before I could finish.

Well I am going to say this. Feel free to throw as many objects you want at me while I suffer what I deserve in real life, a sour stomach. No need to feel sorry. I deserve it. if you need me, I will have an ice pack to cool myself off. Also Murphy gave me something else I deserve, a hard school day (Gym problems that I managed to resolve in the end without setting my head on fire like I did last chapter).

See you soon, and if you need me, I'm gonna be relaxing my head from the noisy bus (another thing I deserve). I might as well list what I got that I deserved.

* A sour stomach

* What happened in Gym

* A headache from the bus ride home

* Falling on the stairs on the bus

Yep, I got what I deserved. That's what happens when you vent the wrong way in the wrong place. I learned it the hard way by the looks of it. I'm okay though so don't worry. It's also kinda hard for me to hold grudges anyways. I just need start taking it all ou on pillow or where ever I put my therapy putty or my squeeze thingy (It's actually a piece of gym equipment).


	12. Birthday Bashed

**Binas:** The story just had a plot bunny! Finally one to help me wait out the transcripts. I decided to have a special chapter written. A Birthday Chapter!

* * *

{_It's in November during the first day of Fall Break in this chapter._}

* * *

.

* * *

Birthday Bashed

* * *

.

* * *

"Jack, help me hide the 'groceries'.", Maddie said holding up three colorful bags.

"Sure honey cakes!", Jack said happily and threw them into a glowing box, "This box shocks ghosts. I also set certain conditions like times were Danny will get a light shock if he touches it."

"Then why is there a gun attached to it?", Maddie asked looking at the giant gun coming out of the back.

"That's... uuuhhhh... decoration!", Jack said sweating as Maddie read the label.

"JACK! No! We are not melting the ghosts! You might accidently melt Danny!", Maddie yelled face palming, "I will give you a cookie if you please remove that gun."

Jack pouted then perked up.

"Okay.", Jack said and started to remove the gun.

* * *

Danny was looking sly as he climbed the counter. He then jumped on to some of the phone books. Once he reached the top of the refrigerator, he saw a large bowl of candy.

"Maybe just one piece.", Danny said and grabbed the whole bowl.

{_That is NOT one piece!_}

Danny turned intangible and fell through the refrigerator and on to the ground with a very light thump that couldn't be heard in the basement. Danny ran off into his room with the candy.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Danny was flying all over the house in ghost form from the candy. The entire living room and Danny bedroom was a complete mess. Maddie walked upstairs to see what was making the crashing sounds. She saw Danny flying around like no tomorrow and the mess.

"Daniel Fenton! Get down here right now!", Maddie shouted.

Danny flew rapidly to her. His face was covered in chocolate, caramel, and syrups.

"HI MOMMY! I'M HAPPY! I WANT A PUPPY!", Danny shouted hyperly and said other random things until Maddie covered his mouth.

"Danny, did you get into the candy again? You know better than to spoil dinner like that. Let's get you cleaned up.", Maddie said picking Danny up.

"Put me down!", Danny shouted as he kicked around.

Maddie wondered why he didn't think of turning intangible when it hit her, he sometimes forgot he even had powers.

* * *

After wiping Danny's face with a rag and several complaints out of Danny, Maddie could finally relax a bit. Danny started becoming tired from all the running and flying around. Maddie decided to tuck Danny into bed for a nap. She was glad there was no school for Danny.

* * *

_In Danny's dreams..._

Danny was surrounded by presents of all shapes and sizes. His mom, dad, and sister were hugging him. Some ghosts came but they dropped off presents and blew noise makers around. The Box Ghost was stupid enough to go overboard on the Sarsaparilla and had a lampshade on his head as he danced away in the punch bowl.

Then the dream started twisting and swirling as it blurred. The scene shift to battle. Danny was in the park fighting Vlad. Vlad struck Danny. Danny screamed himself awake.

* * *

Danny woke up immediately and started to cry. Maddie and Jack rushed in.

"Are you okay sweetie?", Maddie asked.

"Was it a ghost?", Jack asked.

"I had a bad dream.", Danny said sobbing.

Maddie and Jacks tarted shushing him down. Jack even pulled a piece of fudge out of his jumpsuit. Maddie gave him a quizzical look. She had no idea how long the fudge has sat there. She didn't even know if it was fudge!

"Jack, are you sure that's fudge?", Maddie asked as he was about to give the 'fudge' to Danny.

Danny sniffed it.

"Is it rei-nd-eer fudge?", Danny asked.

Jack sniffed it and quickly pulled it away with a grossed out look and blushed at the same time if that was even possible.

"I will be back...", Jack said taking the supposed 'fudge' with him.

Maddie sighed then turned to Danny.

"What was your dream about?", Maddie asked.

"I was at my bir-th-day par-ty. The next min-ut-e I was in the park. A ghost a-ttack-ed me.", Danny said, "And it was t-ou-gh-her than me!"

Danny left out who it was because he felt better if they didn't know. He didn't want them to be hurt. After Maddie comforted him for a few minutes, Danny fell fast asleep once more.

* * *

The next morning, Jack and Maddie were stringing blue, green, and white balloons to chairs and the walls. Same with the rainbow colored streamers. Jack got tangled up in the streamers a few times... No scratch that... Every time he touched the streams, which was a lot. Each time that happened, the streamers would have to be thrown away or Maddie had to untangle him then throw them away.

After the streamer and balloon fiasco, Maddie took out the marbled cake. She examined it if Jack has done anything to it like spilling samples all over them. She sighed in relief, there was no Ectoplasmic residue on the cake. Ever since the accident, they had to be careful where the samples wound up, because they could hurt their baby boy.

Maddie slowly iced it in blue and green frosting. In white hard frosting letters, she wrote 'Happy Birthday Danny'. She placed candy rockets all over the cake. She finally put a large number 6 candle in the center and six little candles on the edges. One thing she did not know was that she accidently got the relighting candles...

* * *

Danny sat in front of the TV in his room watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The episode he was watching was 'Keep Clam and Flutter On'. He laughed when Discord crossed dressed as a grandma, ate paper, messed with Angel Bunny in the background scenes, made Fluttershy's house float above the ground spinning, and 'ruined' the dinner party.

Jazz entered the room and raised her eyebrow.

'_Why is Danny watching a girl's show? He must be that childish or daddy dropped him on his head too many times._', Jazz thought.

Jazz was correct that Jack dropped Danny on his head, but that was only during the first few days of having his powers. Jack said every time 'He just fell through me, literally'. That was often followed by Danny crying a bit.

"Danny. Mommy and daddy want you down stairs.", Jazz said.

"Okay Spazzy.", Danny said and ran through her.

Jazz hated it when he phased through her. It felt weird. She frowned as Danny was now running down the stairs trying not to trip down them.

"When will he stop that?", Jazz asked.

* * *

When Danny reached the bottom of the stairs. He saw that the lights were out.

"Hello?", Danny asked, "Mommy? Daddy? Anyone?"

Suddenly the lights came on and Jack, Maddie, Tucker, and Sam jumped out from behind the couch.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!", They screamed throwing balloons everywhere.

Danny stood there in shock.

"Thank you mommy! Thank you dad! Thank you Sam! Thank you Tucker!", Danny said hugging them, "I like it!"

Danny picked up a balloon and threw it.

"Balloon fight!", Danny yelled happily.

Everyone started throwing balloons in every direction possible. That is only counting the full humans. Danny was abusing his powers to do crazy things with the balloons.

* * *

After the balloon fight, Maddie lit the birthday cake. Jack did whine about not lighting it. Maddie told him that he might set the house on fire again.

After all the candles were lit, Maddie set the cake in front of Danny. Danny's face lit up when he saw the rockets and the icing in the shape of stars.

"I love it mommy!", Danny said.

As everyone sang the 'Happy Birthday' song, Jack was filming the scene. Danny blew out the candles just for them to relight. Danny looked curious at them and tried again. They relighted again. A few giggles and chuckles escaped from the others.

"Oops! Sorry, sweetie. I bought the wrong candles.", Maddie said covering her mouth to keep from laughing.

Danny got an idea and lit his finger with Ectoplasm to see if that will make candles go out. It didn't work. Instead he got burnt.

"OWWIE!", Danny yelped.

Everyone started giggling again. Danny tried turning the candle intangible. Didn't work. He glared at the candles.

"I hate you...", Danny said to the candles.

Jack was still filming at this point.

"Come on son! A Fenton can beat relighting candles!", Jack said.

"I will get some water to put those out in.", Maddie said still giggling a bit as she got a glass of water to put the candles in.

Danny used his telekinesis to dumps the candles into the cup. He had to work a bit harder on the bigger candle. At least it wasn't the broom. His telekinesis tended to be very weak in human form.

After the candles were out, Maddie placed a silver colored bag in front of Danny. Danny turned his hand intangible and dove it into the bag. He pulled out a prank kit. From Tucker, of course.

Danny opened several other presents afterwards, some involved intagiblity. He got a gothic teddy bear from Sam, a brain teaser cube that you take apart and put together again from Jazz, a new bedtime story from Maddie, and a cross stitching of Danny's name from Jack with a tiny ghost off to the corner. Danny gathered up a group hug and thanked them for the gifts.

Maddie got out of the group hug to cut the cake. Once all the cake was severed, Danny decided to be funny with the cake... Everyone was laugh at the world's messiest cake face. Who had it? Danny. Danny scooped up some cake and threw it.

"Cake fight!", Danny squealed.

"Settle down now, Danny.", Maddie said giggling as she grabbed him and raspberried on Danny's cheek, making him giggle.

"I want to play!", Danny said.

"But you have to finish your cake you silly little ghost boy.", Jack said with a cake MASK.

Everyone burst out into laughter. Danny got another idea... He wondered where he put that pranking kit.

* * *

"DANNY!"

Jazz now had blue hands from clear dye that was placed in one of the almost empty soap bottles. Danny laughed his head off.

"I'm going to be getting Tucker for getting you that pranking kit...", Jazz muttered.


	13. Baby Milions and Hunters

**Binas:** Ready? Just one more chapter until what you've been waiting for. I'm going to be pushing a change as far is it can possibly go. Hopefully it doesn't end up looking stupid. As for the agents, I forgot which was K and which was O.

If anything goes wild. Blame the music I'm listening to. It's a fanmade song called "Pinkie Pie Style". I'm not sure who made it but here are some lyrics by the best of my abilities:

"_Pinkie Pie Style!_  
_Weeee!_  
_Pinkie Pie Style!_  
_*Barks four times*_  
_Let's go!_  
_Pinkie Pie Style!_  
_Weeee!_  
_Pinkie Pie Style!_  
_*__Barks four times_*  
_Let's go!_  
_Pinkie Pie Style!_  
_IIIII wannna paaaarty!_  
_*__Barks four times_*  
_Let's go!_  
_Pinkie Pie Style!_  
_IIIII wannna paaaarty!_  
_*__Barks four times_*  
Let's go!"

I'm listening to that loop for two minutes. Also since I put songs on repeat, it's more than it can loop in three minutes.

As for a side note, Jack will not be hunting his own son but only tagging along to make sure no one hurts him and to do a bit of sabotaging.

And please don't question why five year olds are allowed to waltz around by themselves. One reason I can be certain for is Sam and Tucker are allowed to is because Danny is around. Trust me, a super powered five year old is something you might want to avoid doing (saying that because I have seen Meelo, from Legend of Korra, beat several Chi Blockers with his Airbending and Fartbending).

Vlad also gets a new nickname in this chapter. Can you find out what it is?

_**Big Notice That You Must Read:**_

Also guys, I may parody my own story soon. I may have been reading too many stories where Danny is rejected *Looks around sheepishly*. It's sad, but I do enjoy it when Danny kicks their butts for rejecting him. Imagine a five year old doing that! It embarrasses the rejectors past the extremes that reality warping and ghost powers can do (AKA turning the bathroom wall invisible to reveal some naked guy showering)! I get it, you guys can't really imagine me writing dark stories. I can't even imagine myself doing it.

If anyone wants to, you can PM a scene for it that explains the plot, describes characters, and sets the scenes with detail but to the point. No suicide, no 'naughty' things that grown ups do (their six (now since Danny had a birthday and is the youngest of the trio) for crying out loud), no ratings higher than a T (which means no M or MA rated stories), no describing torture/grody scenes to the point someone throws up (I have somewhat of a weak stomach).

* * *

.

* * *

Baby Millions and Hunters

* * *

.

* * *

Danny was walking with Jazz through the hallways. Mr. Lancer had recently got a student aide, which was Jazz. Hopefully nothing bad would happen.

"And the necklaces went boom and shot colorful lasers! And then Twilight was then teleported to space! SPACE!", Danny rambled.

Jazz had to laugh. She could see why he liked it. It had colors and beautiful writing and scenery.

"I want to be an astronaut when I gown up! Then I can go 'Houston, we got a problem' all I want!", Danny said.

Six years of age will be one of the most memorable for everyone. Even Jazz knew that. Soon an alarm went off.

"Ghost alert. Ghost alert."

"Huh?", Danny asked, "What's going on?"

Sam and Tucker raced down from the bathroom and with Tucker having a piece of toilet paper hanging out of his overalls and his little cotton tube thing in one hand.

"They are doing ghost drills now.", Sam said as she looked amused by the toilet paper hanging out of Tucker's overalls.

"Check it out yo! Toilet paper o-matic!", Tucker said snickering as he pointed to where the toilet paper was, "Go on, pull it!"

Danny pulled it and another sheet popped out.

"You made this?", Danny asked and smiled, "Now you can make Dash a mummy!"

Soon Mr. Lancer was running through the halls in a horrid purple behemoth mask and his arms waving about.

"Oooooh… I am a ghost!", Mr. Lancer said trying to scare the Kindergartners.

Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker laughed at this feeble attempt.

"Who would fall for that?", Jazz asked clutching her stomach.

"GHOOOOST!"

Danny shrieked at the sudden bellow from Jack. He was glad Jack and Maddie already knew or this would have been trouble.

Jack was in the Fenton Peeler as he got in front of the kids.

"I just got the memo! And I know there are ghosts around here!", Jack said.

Danny had to shake his head. This was silly. Danny knew his dad would just go berserk if a ghost shaped cookie was glued to his bazooka. Danny tied this once and was confined to the Fenton Ghost Proof Time Out Pen and had to help clean out the lab.

{Don't ask.}

"Daddy!", Jazz said.

"That's not a ghost! That's a fat teacher in a stupid mask!", Danny said laughing.

Mr. Lancer glared at Danny.

"We'll see about that, son. EAT GHOST PEELER, SPOOK!", Jack shouted and shot Mr. Lancer with the Peeler.

Mr. Lancer screamed as his clothes tore away. Soon he was in nothing but pinkie boxers with Shakespeare heads on them, socks, and an undershirt. He looked shocked at his unclothed self as every child laughed. Mr. Lancer covered himself with a portrait of George Washington.

"I'll never respect his authority again!", A fifth grader said laughing.

Jack smiles.

"Wow, he is out of shape.", Jack said.

Danny laughed some more. Sam and Tucker shielded their eyes. Jazz shook her head.

"EWWWWW!", Sam and Tucker cried.

Mr. Lancer stormed up to Jack.

"I know I can't deduct recess from you, but someone named 'Fenton' will.", Mr. Lancer said.

Sam and Tucker ran away back to class. Jazz ran away too.

"Whoa! Look at the time!", Jack said and ran away.

Danny stood there with a confused expression on his face.

"Where did my friends, daddy, and Spazzy go?", Danny asked.

* * *

The lab was a mess. Most came from the fights that Jack helped Danny with the rest was from Danny throwing a tantrum, messing up in practice, and/or inventions exploding.

Maddie was standing in front of Jack with a her fists on her sides. Jazz was next to her mirroring Maddie.

"All I'm saying is Jack, you might want to think twice before you barge in like that. You really got Danny in trouble.", Maddie said calmly.

"Oh yeah, you think he's in trouble now!", Jack said gesturing to the disaster called the lab.

{Again with Nickelodeon blaming Danny for their slime frenzy that they forgot to clean up.}

"Look at this place! Danny hasn't helped me clean the lab in weeks, and the beakers are caked with goo and- would you look at that.", Jack said looking at the portal, "The ecto-filtrator hasn't been changed in six months! That can't be good."

Danny came in with his backpack following him behind being dragged on the floor.

"I didn't get any recess! I wanted recess not more work! I hate clipping Mr. Lancer's toe nails and picking them with a fork!", Danny complained then shuddered.

"Ewww!", Jazz said.

"Sweetie, relax. You know your dad loves you, and he doesn't mean to make your life more difficult.", Maddie said.

Danny throws his backpack off to the side in frustration as the news came on.

"The hunt is on for the ghost boy!"

Danny was shocked and backed away from the TV.

"WHAT?!", Jack bellowed in shock.

Jack didn't want ANYONE to touch his son no matter if he was human, ghost, or something in between.

"As a result of today's false ghost alert at Casper High the need for competent, non-Jack Fenton ghost hunters in Amity Park, has never been more obvious.", Harriet said on the news.

"Hey, they said my name!", Jack said.

"Jack...", Maddie whispered.

"Luckily, a mysterious benefactor has offered a million dollar bounty on the head of Amity Park's most famous ghost, and hired the world's best-known ghost hunters to track him down.", Harriet said as a picture flashed on screen.

It was Danny's ghost form following an ice cream truck. Maddie looked at Danny.

"But I like ice cream!", Danny whined.

Maddie shook her head.

"Three, two, one...", Maddie said.

"No one will catch my son!", Jack bellowed, "I will tear who ever does apart! No one messes with my family"

Jack accidently knocked Danny's blocks off the counter.

"Uh... Danny I think those should be your room not in the lab.", Jack said sheepishly.

* * *

_On the play ground..._

"Are you sure you aren't scared?", Sam asked.

"Nope! Nothing scares me! The best are the worst!", Danny said haughty, "They can't catch me or Tucker's pull ups!"

Sam giggled. It was true. Tucker's parents could never catch Tucker right away when it came to place Tucker in the bath tub which involved removing Tucker's pull ups.

Danny started pointing at the so called 'Best' Ghost Hunters.

"Grubby Goo and Scarby cat.", Danny said trying to mock the name.

Danny continued this antic up for Extreme Ghostbreakers but stopped when he couldn't think of a mocking name for the Guys in White.

{Now this is where I'm confused, if anyone knows who's who, please let me know.}

The Extreme Ghostbreaker's motorcycle starts up splashing mud on to the Guys in White. Danny laughed as they looked at their suits.

"We have a cleanliness breach in Shoulder section, Alpha.", Agent K said.

"I'll fill out suit cleaning form #87B-Omega.", Agent O said.

Danny laughed even harder. Sam shushed Danny by covering his mouth.

"I'll call our immediate supervisor to requisition detergent and fabric softener.", Agent K said, "Lock the area down!"

The two agents drop cubes to the ground creating a light blue Anti-Ghost Shield around them.

"See! They care about themselves!", Danny said.

Soon the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehical came ramming in. Danny and Sam covered their heads to avoid debris. Everyone within the RV's patch screamed. turns out, it was Jack driving. Cue breaking the Laws of Physics.

"Sorry about that!", Maddie said.

Jack's careless driving didn't cease there.

"Wow. You should be careful where you park those things.", Jacks aid leaning out the window.

Danny blinks at Jack's driving. He wondered how he was even allowed to drive!

Tucker runs up to Danny and Sam carrying a white sheet.

"Guys! I'm starting my own Boo-Yea Ghost Tours! It's going to be big!", Tucker said with a grin on his face as he put his ridiculous costume that says 'Boo-Yea', "Boo-Yea!"

Someone shoots a blast of Ectoplasm at Tucker. Tucker starts crying after being completely covered in it.

Danny and Sam shake their heads.

"That is a stupid idea!", Danny said.

"Stupid because look around! Ghost hunters!", Sam shouted Gibbs Slapping Tucker making him him shut up.

Jack walks up smiling with his gun waving around around in the air. Agent O, the Groovy Gang girl, and Extreme Ghostbreaker boy glare at Jack as they walk up to him. Tucker remains looking like a pile of Ectoplasm staring at Jack.

"I got him! Me, Jack Fenton! Danny Fenton's father!", Jack boasted while chucking his thumb at himself.

Danny sends a look to Jack that says 'That wasn't a ghost dad'.

"Will I get extra arms?", Tucker asked in fright.

The ghost hunters laugh. Danny blushes in embarrassment and Sam face palms. Danny quits his blushing after his Ghost Sense goes of. He then sees the ghost vultures and giggles knowing they are too stupid to cause harm.

Everyone screams as the Vultures fly about causing trouble.

Jack runs away as the Vultures fly over him. He quickly gets his bazooka in hand and ducks as the vultures swoop over head and caw out. Jack stretches his arms out and blocks off the rest of the ghost hunters.

"Stand back, everyone! I've got the home field advantage.", Jack said.

'_Me too!_', Danny thought.

Jack pulls out the Fenton Fisher and runs past the Groovy Gang and Guys in White to follow the Vultures.

"Like, that's not the Million Dollar Ghost!", the Groovy Girl said.

"Then we should kick back and watch this. It'll be a riot!", the Extreme Ghostbreaker Girl said.

"An extreme riot, dude!", the Extreme Ghostbreaker Boy said.

"I'm a girl!", the Extreme Ghostbreaker Girl said.

"Right...", the Extreme Ghostbreaker Boy said.

"All right, ghosts! Prepare to become the Fenton Catch of the Day!", Jack said.

Jack casts his line and it attaches to one of the Ghost Vulture's legs. The Vulture turns his head to see this and gets reeled in by Jack.

"Gotcha!", Jack said.

The Vulture continues to be pulled downwards. It soon manages to fly upwards once more. Jack was filled with pride but it quickly diminishes as he gets dragged along by the Vulture.

"I think he's giving up!", Jack said.

Danny looks at this in embarrassment and covers himself inside his own shirt to hide it.

Soon Jack winds up in going past an ice cream cart and slams into it leaving him covered various ice cream types.

"Wow. You're the worst ghost hunter ever!", The ice cream man said.

All the ghost hunters laugh madly and turn away from Jack.

"Do something Danny!", Sam shouted at the lumpy shirt that Danny was curled up in to avoid being laughed at because of Jack.

"Not here Sammy!", Danny shouted poking his head out of his shirt then coming completely out realizing what he called Sam and ran away.

"You better run!", Sam yelled steaming at what Danny called her, "**_No one calls me Sammy_**!"

Two Vultures grab Sam and Tucker. They scream as they are carried away. Danny sees this happen while hiding behind a tree.

"Sam! Tucker!", Danny yelled.

Danny climbs up the tree and stops when he reaches the densest part of it and transforms. He flies out of the tree to chase the Vultures.

Below, all of the ghost hunters, except Jack and Maddie, are laughing their heads of like no tomorrow. Jack is sulking away as Maddie comforts him. Soon all of the ghost trackers and scanners are set off as Danny got into range, surprised them.

"Ghosts!", The hunters yell.

"Aw, quit mocking me.", Jack said in dejection.

Danny remains on the Vulture's trail not knowing he just set off several trackers and scanners. Soon someone grabs him by the neck, causing Danny to stick his tongue out, and yanks him away from the vultures.

{That IS NOT how you hold six year olds!}

Danny squirms around and is thrown into a construction site. Danny becomes buried in debris.

"Frootloop!", Danny screeched, "What are you doing?!"

Vlad is floating above the poor six year old taping his chin.

"Well let's see, your father looks like a fool, there's a million dollars on your head, What do you think I'm doing here?!", Vlad said.

"To make dark side cookies?", Danny asked.

Vlad looks at Danny with a not very amused look.

Danny phases out of the debris and charges at Vlad. Vlad's hand glows pink as a pink wall of energy is formed and Danny runs into face first.

"Oowie!", Danny said as he slid off it.

Danny comes clear of the dazed feeling and stops wobbling around too much in the air.

"You found those stupids?", Danny asked.

Vlad looks at Danny because poor word choice.

"Yes. Every stupid person except your father. He's free.", Vlad said.

Vlad's hand glows with more pink ectoplasm and forms it into a large flyswatter and thrusts it at Danny. Danny screams as he falls on to the building again.

"HELP!", Sam and Tucker screamed.

Danny runs off to go find Sam and Tucker. He looks over a ledge to see them being dumped into an over filled dumpster. Danny turns around and waves.

"Bye bye lonely ugly Frootloop! Buy a kitty please! And leave mommy and daddy alone!", Danny said cupping his hands over his mouth then flies off or tries to.

Vlad grabs Danny's leg and makes his hand glow pink hurting Danny to the point of screaming.

"Oh please, Daniel. Must I actually defeat you with one hand behind my back, before you realize, you're outmatched again you stupid six year old!", Vlad said looking annoyed at Danny.

Danny starts transforms back into human form and the electricity Vlad made while he was grabbing Danny's leg disappears as Danny is forced back into ghost form. Vlad smiles darkly at Danny. Danny pouts.

"Ah, ah, ah! We can't have you pass out, and change back into Danny Fenton, now can we? This might be your father's party, but you're the guest of honor!", Vlad said.

Danny spits on Vlad's face with a big wad of spit. Vlad is grossed out by this.

"UGH! DANIEL! Have some respect!", Vlad shouted and tosses Danny back to the park.

Danny screams. Jack and Maddie look in horror seeing Danny flailing around like he was tossed.

The Ghostbreaker Boy changes his skateboard into some kind of weapon. Scardy cat jumps into the Groovy Girl's arms and Groovy Boy offers some Kitty Krunch to Scardy cat making him look more determined.

Agent O takes out a green pen that becomes a laser. Same goes for Agent K's lint roller.

After Danny lands on the road and tumbles until he is on his stomach. He gets to his knees to see everyone, except Jack and Maddie, ready to attack him.

"Why aren't they laughing?", Danny asked.

Four of the ghost hunters ready their guns. Danny looks scared and screams in fright. Scardy cat is startled by the scream and jumps at Agent O and claws his face.

"Ow! I have a skin breach on Facial Sector 5.", Agent O said.

Danny scrambles a bit back and dives into the road intangibly.

"Like, shouldn't we focus on the Ghost Kid? You know, before Jack Fenton does something stupid and he escapes?", the Groovy Boy asked.

Jack comes up trying to hide his worried look and has his bazooka.

"Where is he? Where is he?", Jack asked in hast.

"Like that?", the Groovy Boy sighed.

Danny phases up from the road far away. Jack whistles trying not to look suspicious as he charges the bazooka and fires at a random object that is in Danny's direction. Danny flies off not wanting to be seen to make it look like Jack was shooting at nothing or completely missed.

All of the ghost hunters glare at Jack.

* * *

_In the Fenton Work's messy lab..._

Danny in human form is kicking the Ecto-filter, obviously not knowing how to change it.

"Are you sure Frooty is trying to embarrass your daddy?", Sam asked.

"And date your mommy?", Tucker asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!", Danny said stomping on the ground, "I don't like it! Daddy goofs up on his own! He doesn't need any help with it!"

Tucker and Sam straighten up and 'epp'.

"Daddy is behind me?", Danny asked.

Danny turns around.

"Yes, I'm afraid he is. If you need me, I'll be upstairs, doing something goofy.", Jack said going back up stairs.

Tucker and Sam frown at Danny.

"Are you going to make your mommy cry?", Tucker asked.

"I just did that stupid Frooty's job! I hate Frooty!", Danny screams and kicks his little ball that he left in the lab.

The ball comes back at Danny and hits him in the face.

"Owwie!", Danny cried.

"Go cheer him up!", Sam said pushing Danny up the stairs.

* * *

_A few minutes later upstairs in the kitchen..._

Danny is under the table in ghost form. Jack is sitting at the table looking sad with his elbows on it.

"Danny's right.", Jack said and muttered the rest of what he was saying under his breath.

"Daddy!", Danny shouted coming up from the table.

"Daddy..."

"Boo!"

Danny tried everything but Jack didn't look up. After a few more seconds of trying Jack finally looked up.

"Aw, what do you want now Danny?", Jack asked.

"I have an idea! One to get them to stop laughing at you!", Danny said.

"Hmm?"

"Pretend to catch me! You can pretend to turn me in as well!", Danny said bouncing on the table.

"Are you sure that's good idea?", Jack asked.

"Yes siree!", Danny said saluting while still standing on the table.

Maddie walked in and saw Danny on the table.

"Danny! Get off the table!", Maddie said, "Flying around the house is one thing but standing on the table is not okay. You could get hurt!"

"Sorry mommy.", Danny said jumping off the table, "I have a way to help daddy!"

"What's that sweetie?", Maddie asked.

"Daddy can pretend to catch me!", Danny said.

"That could work, but you would need be able to escape and have a duplicate in place when you do. So far, you haven't mastered it...", Maddie said and cringed at the several attempts of Danny duplicating, some were very squicky and disturbing.

"Would a plushie work?", Danny asked.

"We would have to do some serious reworking and implant some ghostly qualities to the plushie. But after awhile, it won't fool them.", Maddie said, "Hey Jack do you still have that power boosting bracelet still?"

"Yeah, but it's still a prototype. Why do you need that?", Jack said.

"If it can work to a degree, then Danny could use it to leave a duplicate of some kind before he 'escapes'. I also found the prototype version of the Fenton Weasel that you forgot to make the bottom ghost proof. You can use that to carry Danny in until it's time to 'escape'.", Maddie said.

"It could work. But how will I let him know?", Jack said.

"You can place a marble into there, once Danny finds the marble he can get out through the bottom.", Maddie said.

"That's genius honey bunches and Danny boy!", Jack said grinning, "This really could work!"

Jack runs up and kisses Maddie. Danny of to the side looks grossed out.

"EWWWWWW! COOTIES!", Danny said disgusted, "I'm right here!"

* * *

_In the RV after Danny was put into the Weasel..._

"Are we there yet?", Danny asked playing with the prototype bracelet that was on his wrist.

"Not yet.", Jack said, "I hope this works."

"It will! I'm sure!", Danny said cheerfully.

"Just be careful. This still kinda risky.", Jack reminded.

After a few more minutes of driving, without hitting any innocent bystanders, Jack stopped at an alley.

Jack unloads the Fenton Weasel and drags it on the ground by the nozzle.

"So where are we daddy?", Danny asked.

"An alley. A funny place to claim a reward and to drop off something.", Jack said looking at the directions.

Danny felt nervous like something was going to happen.

"Daddy, I'm getting a bad feeling now!", Danny said getting scared.

"It's okay.", Jack said, "We will get through this."

Soon the two are trapped in a pink Ecto cage. Jack looks at this in surprise.

"Hey!", Jack said.

Vlad phases through a near by wall.

"You! The Wisconsin Ghost!", Jack said glaring.

Vlad claps in a mocking tone.

"Ah, very good. All the pawns doing exactly what they're supposed to. Leaving you two trapped and your Fenton Portal unprotected. So I can steal it and make it a Plasmius Portal!", Vlad said.

"I thought you had one already!", Danny said.

"He has a ghost portal? You have a ghost portal?", Jack asked.

"Of course I have a portal! Well I, did.", Vlad said and Danny raspberries in the Weasel, "But it exploded on me. Ah, well, that's what you get for forgetting to clean the ecto-filtrator. Hmm? Live and learn. Or in your case, die and learn."

Danny raspberries even louder.

"Oh quit that!", Vlad said.

Vlad flies away leaving the two in the cage. Jack sits down and pouts.

"Daddy! We have to do something!", Danny said and got of the Weasel and started tugging on Jack's arm.

"What's the point? I already lost your respect and gonna lose the portal.", Jack said.

"You didn't lose my respect! I was just mad that they hated you! Also the portal is going to blow up!", Danny said.

"No it won't.", Jack said.

"Uhhh... Did I clean the lab with you?", Danny asked.

"No."

"Did I clean my room?"

"No.", Jack said looking disgusted from the sight of the last time he stepped in.

"I forgot to help with putting a handle on the vault!", Danny said.

Jack comes to realization.

"Great gobs of ghost goo, that portal's gonna blow!", Jack shouted standing up, "Is there any way out of here that you can think of? We have to hurry!"

Danny tests by sticking his hand into the ground intangibly.

"Yes there is! Frooty forgot to block the ground!", Danny said.

Jack smiles.

"Then let's go!", Jack said happily.

Danny grabbed Jack and turned them both intangible.

"My tummy feels funny.", Jack sad.

Danny then phased himself and Jack through the ground and shot back up into the air outside the cage.

* * *

_Somewhere else..._

Tucker and Sam were holding a rope with the other ghost hunters behind holding on to it too.

"I feel ridiculous.", Agent K complained.

"I feel like I'm in like kindergarten again!", the Groovy Boy complained.

"Here it is! The top of a big hill!", Tucker said panting.

"Happy place, happy place, happy place!", Jack screamed over head as Danny flew with him.

{I feel sorry for you but this too funny!}

"It's Jack Fenton, and the ghost kid!", Agent O shouted.

The Ghostbreakers slip out of the rope and take their scooters out of no where and hop on them, causing them to start flying and do tricks. As they follow Jack and Danny, the Ghostbreakers land and roll on a hill.

"That's our collar.", Agent K said.

"And these are my cuffs!", Agent O said plucking a cuff button off his sleeve.

The cuff button becomes a saw. Agent O cuts the rope, which were tied on their wrists by the way, and freed everyone else. They started running off in the direction of Jack and Danny.

Agent K pulls out a small blue circuit board that sparks. He tosses it at Danny. the chip lands on Danny and causes him to plummet. Danny screams as he falls. Danny lands on the ground first but Jack lands on him and slides. Jack gets up to see Danny has smoke coming off of him.

'_Another bath for him... Should I enjoy that or help out?_', Jack thought as he picked up the pouting dirty Danny.

Jack sets Danny on the ground. Jack looks in fear as the ghost hunters caught up. Danny turns around and sees this.

The Ghostbreakers crash into a tree with their scooters. A bunch of leaves and other debris falls from the tree and lands on them.

"Awesome!", The Ghostbreakers shout.

They get out of the debris and pull out a few hackey sacks and play with them before sending them at Danny. Jack pushes Danny out of the way.

" Look out for that hackey-!", Jack shouted.

*SPLAT!*

"Sack...", Jack finished now covered in Ectoplasm.

Danny peeks out from his shoulder.

"Your slimy!", Danny said playing with the goop.

"Just for the record, your not the only one getting a bath.", Jack said.

"Let's go! And no bath!", Danny said tugging on Jack.

Jack runs off as Danny flies up to Scardy Cat.

"Boo!", Danny said doing the peak-a-boo gesture.

Scardy Cat becomes scared and jumps panicking. He jumps on the other ghost hunters making them bounce and land on each other on the other side of the hill.

"Why would someone want these guys?", Danny asked snickering.

* * *

Danny stuffs the ghost hunters into the dumpster with some help from intangibility. After getting Scardy Cat in there, he slammed the lid. He hears a puppy yapping happily. Danny gets a mischievous idea and picks up the puppy.

"Get the kitty!", Danny said phasing the dog into the dumpster.

Danny proceeds to help keep the lid down as chaos erupts within the dumpster.

"This reeks to the extreme!"

"Bye bye!", Danny said waving to the dumpster and flies off.

* * *

Danny arrived at Fenton Works and phased into the lab. He saw Vlad, the Vultures, and Jack in there.

"Daddy!", Danny screamed.

Danny gets out of the way of Jack's fierce swinging of the Jack-o-Nine Tails. Jack whipped one Vulture making it caw as it got tangled up in the ropes.

"Nobody's wasting Jack Fenton while his family's in danger.", Jack said looking serious.

"Oh please, fool. Your family's in danger every time you pick up a butter knife. It's time someone put you out of their misery.", Vlad said.

Vlad punches Jack, knocking him back causing Jack to scream. Jack lands on a counter near the Ghost Gloves and a few beakers. Jack see the gloves and puts them on and gets up.

"I might be a goof, I might mess up, but when my family's at stake the gloves are off! Well, technically they're on_, _but you get the point.", Jack said.

Jack's gloves glow and he proceeds to punch Vlad all around the lab. Danny transforms back and runs around the lab picking up his toys and placing them in the toy chest that's down there. He also watch as Vlad screams as his body is being used to wipe the counter clear, remove the trash, and other things.

"Ghost Portal to explode in 30. 29. 28. 27. 26."

Danny rushes over to the control panel and with luck on his side, pushed the right buttons on the keypad and the filter came out. he starts looking about for a new filter. Jack hands it to him.

"Thanks daddy.", Danny said, "I'm Sorry I didn't help."

"I'm sort of glad you didn't.", Jack said.

Vlad yells a battle cry and blows a wave of Ectoplasm. He screams as he flung somewhere else. He floats back and rubs his eye with his clean hand. Jack grabs Vlad and drags him down. Jack and Danny open the portal. Vlad surprisingly looks scared and dirty.

"It's not possible. You're an idiot! _AN IDIOT!_", Vlad yelled.

"Maybe so, but I'm the idiot who beat you.", Jack said tossing Vlad into the portal and the portal shuts close.

"That was wicked daddy!", Danny said hopping around.

Jack chuckles.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Again?", Jack asked.

"Ghost Portal to explode in 5. 4..."

* * *

Jack shows Danny a simulation of what happens when the filter is not changed.

"Ah, you see? That's exactly what would happen if you don't change the ecto-filtrator every six months.", Jack said.

"Why is it on your computer?", Danny asked.

"So I never forget to tell you why it's important to change the ecto-filtrator.", Jack said.

"I will not. I'm proud of you daddy!", Danny said and climbs on to Jack's back.

"Easy there! Aw, thanks Danny.", Jack said grabs Danny off his back and hugs him.

"So, from here on in...", Jack said.

"I help out.", Danny said.

"And I'll remember that my actions have consequences to others. Especially my family.", Jack said.

Danny soon hears Maddie and Jazz screaming from the vault.

"Uhh, daddy. I think mommy and Spazzy are stuck in the vault.", Danny said.

"Oh boy. I won't hear the end of this.", Jack said.

Jack and Danny rush off and manage to get Maddie and Jazz out of the vault. Once they were out, Maddie gave Jack a lecture on what had a happened.


End file.
